The Seventh War
by Paladin9800
Summary: What if the Digital world faced not a single mastermind, but an entire army that threatened the balance of Virus, Data, and Vaccine types ways of life? And what happens when even Jennai, the head scientist of the observers for the Digital world can't save the eggs of the chosen from Piedmon's invasion? Rated T for violence, some language here and there, and some violent imagery.
1. Prologue: Preparations

****Paladin9800 here and excited to see how my first Fanfic comes out for you guys to enjoy. This is a what if story of what could've happened if the dark masters forces were actually an organized army of evil with other virus type mega levels. Mixed together elements from the first season of the show and the Mangas Digimon adventure V-Tamer 01 and Digimon next. Read, review, and I look forward to seeing how many people enjoy this version of the Digimon universe. Also revamped the prologue and I hope this reads better than last time.****

 **The 7th war**

Prologue: Preparations

As the machines in the lab beeped and scanned the digital world the scientists went around checking their instruments and double checking their notes and previous data. One scientist by the name of Jennai was comparing his notes of a previous scan in the continent of motherboard when he noticed a new data surge. A virus data surge had appeared after all this time since the last attack years ago.

Jennai pushed a button on his station and he hears a serene and powerful voice on the other end "Yes Jennai, what is it?"

Jennai gulped down his nervousness, he glanced at his notes again and with certainty in his voice, "Lord Seraphimon, the virus surge has appeared again after all these years of being dormant, so far only one small signal has appeared, but our calculations show that it will double again and again as more appear each year. I suggest activating our next generation project to bring in the necessary digidestined for this new threat."

Silence reigned as all work stopped waiting to hear their leader's next order with this news now out in the open for all to contemplate.

The line came alive again with one clear command to the entire lab compound, "Activate the next generation program and gather the crests we need for the next Digidestined. My Holy type and Dragon type troops will hold back the viruses that appear on the continent of Motherboard for the time being. While Leomon gathers the Sea and Beast type troops for heavy land and sea defense. Jennai go now you only have so many years to complete the project before they overwhelm my troops! I wish you luck and may the sovereign Digimon grace us with their power."

Jennai simply said "Yes Lord" then he packed a rucksack with his laptop, data, and business suit. He took one long look around the lab as he saw a case being prepared for the Digivices and crests that will be made for the Digidestined. Along with energy gathering machines to analyze the chosen children's souls and their best qualities to focus their crests around.

Sighing, Jennai said to himself "Well it's now or never, time to prove to myself that this is the right path."

As he stepped through two giant metal doors that slowly slid open and he found himself in a park in the human world, looking at his watch he checked the time and saw the building he needed, the Bandai Namco company. "Time to make this project come to fruition"

He walked through their front doors and showed a professional game designers ID to the front desk allowing him to go to the CEO waiting room on the top floor, once he reached the elevator he went up to the CEO office of the branch and immediately went to the company president's secretary without even looking at the other game designers who were fidgeting and nervous about their ideas for games. The secretary tried to tell Jennai to hold on while the CEO finishes his phone meeting bu the pleas fell on deaf ears. The doors swing open loudly as the CEO jumps from his seat at the man entering his office without prior notice.

Shocked at the sudden intrusion the president does a quick, "I'll call you back" to his phone for whatever meeting he was discussing and quickly got his secretary on the phone, "Call sec-" before a loud bang sounded on his desk as Jennai slid his open laptop to the president saying "I have here a grand game idea that you will love sir."

The secretaries voice answered, with a slight panic at what the heck was going on, on the com "Sir you needed what?" however the question was not heard as the CEO's stare was focused on the new Digimon game design and program idea siting in front of him already making him plan out some new ideas for how they could implement it and advertise such a great idea.

The president looked at the open laptop then looked at the man whose game could take his company to the next level. "I said to clear my schedule for the day I have an important, PRIVATE, discussion to have with a new game designer" a clear and simple "yes sir" sounded as her confirmation before the line cut off.

The president regarded Jennai and the laptop file in front of him as he leaned back into his chair and simply asked, "I see that this game has a lot of promise and will definitely give those idiots at Nintendo a run for their money, however what is this new game world called?"

Jennai smirked, _hook line and sinker_ he thought "I call the game Digimon sir and it goes beyond that one file you are seeing". Intrigued the president listened intently for the next five hours to Jennai and his ideas giving constructive feedback and other marketing ideas and design implementations. At the end of the day a contract was formed and the idea for a game series and a show was on the way by the end of the week.

Jennai looked at his laptop in his luxury suite apartment the President gave him so he could get to the office everyday. The initial reports were good from his lab mates back in the Digital World. They were creating the Digivices already after gathering the necessary data and working on the qualities of each crest based on their chosen candidates souls. Closing the laptop, that doubled as a communicator to the Digital World Jennai laid in his new bed and stared at the ceiling in thought, _Now to continue working here and gather possible_ _Digidestined_ _candidates for our digital world problem, but I have time for now to find the best possible way to gather them, in the mean time its best for me to not worry about the lab and focus on my task here_.

With that final thought Jennai slept and waited for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter 1: The Gathering

**I'm back with the first official chapter of my story, sorry for the short Prologue but I figured a quick but informative intro was best. Anyway here is the first chapter and looking forward to more readings enjoying this adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, sadly**

 **The 7th war**

Chapter 1: The gathering

The alarm blared from the Agumon alarm clock as the young adult groggily woke up and stretched his toned arms over his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he checked the time.

 _Eight_ _am on a saturday... dang spent too much time on the Digimon Forums helping newbies get their Digimon together. Welp no time like the present to start preparing for my shift at work._

Seth George, a 21 year old lover of games; with his olive skin, toned body, and bright eyes, one wouldn't think he spent at least 8 hours a day playing and helping others with the biggest game to come out in the last 10 years. Digimon the MMO-RPG, where players can create avatars and accounts to play against and with other players. Checking himself in the bathroom mirror after a shower, Seth saw his brown almond shaped eyes and rich black hair that went down to below his ears in a wavy motion, he trimmed his goatee into a soul patch and finished his brushing for the morning then headed to the kitchen.

As he cooked breakfast, Seth thought back to yesterday's chat forums where he helps players with their accounts and gaming time on the Digimon game. There was talk about Jennai, the head creator of the Digimon game, offering a quest to gamers online at midnight tonight.

 _Well if it happens it happens._ _T_ _hough if it is at midnight... then I should be able to make that_ _timing after work_ _and at least check out the game_ _during that_ _time_.

Looking at the time, Seth sat down with his breakfast and ate at his table for one in his apartment, getting ready for his job at the Game Masters Arcade where they host Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh and Digimon games of all kinds. After breakfast, Seth dressed in his uniform, a plain black short sleeve shirt with a sky blue over shirt, and gray jeans. He locked his apartment after grabbing his deck of Digimon cards and his account disk for the Digimon game, which would allow him to give tutorials to a group of new Digimon gamers that were coming into the arcade today after his lunch break.

Making it to work on time he saw everyone, from the employees to the customers, were busy looking at the news on TV with Jennai and the Bandai company President in a press conference.

 _Reporter 1 "Mister Jennai, there have been rumors stating that you plan to make an exclusive midnight quest that reaches all players on the server of your game, is this true? And if so what are the details of said quest?"_

 _All the cameras start flashing almost blinding Jennai as he sits up and talks into the Microphone._

 _"Well yes there will be a special event at midnight tonight. However I am making a Special tournament tonight. Not a quest. It will be to determine the top_ _100_ _players_ _in the Digimon terminal game world wide, I hope as many people participate as possible to give us the best results, as there will be consolation prizes as well for those that lose and the main prizes for the top 100 players who win in the end. Now we must end this meeting as there is a special trip I must attend to today,_ _b_ _ut I will look forward to the results, and those who are the top ten will get to go on a special quest event with my character in a special zone I have made recently as a Beta test. Now goodbye and may the best players win"_

 _Of course this bit of news creates a buzz of excitement as the reporters clamor the stage for just that one last quote or for one more answer to another question._

The TV clicks off and the theme for gaming mixes play over the arcade speakers.

Seth's boss, Damian, a man in his mid forties, turns to him and says in a gruff but friendly voice,

"Ah Seth you're here on time! Excellent! The gamer group that was coming for that tutorial has come early, so would you please teach them how to use the Digimon game right now?"

Seth looks at the bright eyed, wide smiled, excited faces of 8 kids each of them being around 9 years old. Seth shrugs and beckons them to follow him with a smile as he shows them a terminal for the Digimon game. The terminal shows a large 4 foot wide 3 foot tall screen with a seat that you sit in while you put on the helmet to dive into the virtual world of the Digimon Game,

"You see kids to log in, you need a disk like this," Seth pulls out his game disk; A disk with the digimon logo splayed on its cover, no bigger than a CD. Seth puts the disk into the terminal's disk slot and the game disk slides into the terminal.

"Normally for new players you register through the system with a password of your own and a user name, since I have registered before, I can skip that step and show you what's next."

The screen beeps, showing an accepted user name and log in information screen, then after it blips away, another screen showing an avatar set up menu appears; Seth's avatar is an olive skinned young man with white tiger colored hair, and bright emerald eyes standing around 6 foot even, with the same clothes he wears now. Seth gets comfortable in the terminal seat and presses the accept option on the terminal keyboard, after that the screen goes to a rainbow circle saying _standby for dive_ as the helmet comes down and rests gently on Seth's head showing the same circle loading. Then the rainbow circle dissolves inward and soon Seth feels as though he is entering a long tunnel of rainbow colors as he dives into the virtual world of Digimon.

"Wow!" Some of the boys in the group have wide eyes and are staring at the entry screen as the world of Digimon loads, after a bit the screen clears showing a grand city called the Holy city that shows Tamers and their partners coming and going through the shops, the arena, and to the fields for training in the game. The city has many tall white buildings with chrome colored windows and futuristic looking streets and see through travel tubes going in and out of the city for Tamers to get to different areas. Seth Raises the visor on his game helmet to look at the kids and their expressions, their faces show pure happiness, Seth smirks as he puts the visor back down and begins to move his avatar around using the terminals movement joysticks on each end of the arm rests and show them how to buy and sell items at the market place, got to the field to hunt for wild Digimon to gain items, exp, and training points for their Digimon partners.

Then Seth hears the laughter of a jerk who comes to the arcade often to show off against newbies. Said jerk is known as Iman he is around 16 years old and is a regular that Seth has to deal with on a near daily basis when he starts bullying new players for the Digimon game.

Seth also hears a kid he knows crying and his voice breaking as the kid yells out, "Stop you already won the match! If you keep attacking my Kabuterimon will turn back into a Digi-egg!"

Iman turns to the kid, "You know, you're right kid, maybe I should stop..."

The kid looks up with hope in his eyes, before the Imans face contorts into a sneer, "But I gain so much more experience when I delete my opponents Digimon! Hahahahaha!"

With one final Fire ball the teen's Tyrannomon, a Dragon type champion Digimon that stands as a red scaled T-rex with long arms tipped with razor claws and green spines going down his back and to his tail, destroys the kids giant Insect with blue exoskeleton and a gray Beetle helmet turning it into a Digi-egg again.

"KABUTERIMON!" the kid breaks down crying at his Digimon being destroyed.

Iman simply looks at the kid going, "Better luck next time NOOB! Hahaha! Desides why are you using such a weak champion Digimon? Tyrannomon has much better attack stat versus your weak ass bug!" he says while grinning from ear to ear.

Seth snaps at that final remark, pausing his game terminal. Seth gets up and marches over to get Iman's attention, "Hey Iman I challenge you to an official Digimon Arena battle. Arena 7, be there in 5 minutes" Iman sizes up Seth. Thinking back to all the times Seth has gotten in the way of him having fun crushing the new players with his strength and skill, and chuckles. Iman grins at Seth with a cocky grin that shows his slightly yellow teeth.

"Fine by me you annoying prick! I'm tired of you defending these weaklings from me just because I keep them where they belong! In the gutter! HAHAHAHAHAHA! A battle in Arena 7! I'll be there and you'll see just how powerful I am!"

Seth glares at this idiot saying, "I'll see you there, however I need one thing before we fight," turning to the kid who lost, and recognizes him as James, a 12 year old regular who loves coming here to play with other kids his age, "Hey James mind if I borrow your Digimon?" James looks at Seth like he's lost his marbles but hands over his disk. Seth put's James disk into the trading slot that allows players to trade Digimon or items with each other. And load James Digi-egg onto his account. Using a revive item in game Seth brings back James Kabuterimon and takes a moment to check his Digimon's attack options and stats, while smirking to himself,

 _I think I have this match already won, but better show it to this smug punk myself now_.

"Hey James get ready for a show that proves this guy is wrong about your Digimon," the kids gather around Seth as he loads the arena screen for the up coming battle, Imans avatar looks like some stereo type motorcycle punk with a bright red mohawk, he calls out his Tyrannomon, Seth calls out James Kabuterimon. Both Seth's avatar and Iman's avatar are on a flat 200ft wide slab of gray stone, this slab is the battle platform for these quick player versus player fights. There is a hologram screen on the right side of the field that shows the players Digimon and their Health bars for the fight to help the audience follow who is doing better or worse in these fights.

A robot Referee, that looks like a white metal ball with blue glasses and two thin arms on each side of it's circular body, comes over on the left side of of the platform and calls out in a digitized voice, "Match begin in 3... 2... 1... Fight!"

Of course the enemy makes the first move (big surprise), Iman calls out,

"Finish him in one shot! Blaze Blast!"

Tyrannomon rears its head back and shoots out a massive stream of fire that coats Seth's side of the field in a sea of flames. After shooting, Iman checks and sees no Kabuterimon on Seth's field,

"So ref I guess I wi-"

He checks the battle screen but sees Kabuterimon's health is still full.

"The hell?! Where is it?!" He looks all over the field,

Seth simply points up with a single index finger from his left hand and says, "Electro sphere now Kabuterimon!" A 10ft wide ball of purple and blue electricity shoots from the sky above their battle platform and electrocutes Tyrannomon while causing a small explosion that blows past both tamers making their clothes whip around them. Seth see's an icon of a lightning bolt appear next to Tyrannomon's health.

 _Nice he's paralyzed._

Iman angrily orders Tyrannomon to use blaze blast again but can't due to the effect of paralysis. Smirking Seth yells out, "Kabuterimon Sky drop attack!" Kabuterimon flies down and zoom's towards Tyrannomon with all four of his blue toned insectoid arms out and grabs Tyrannomon's head and his sides as he hoists him into the sky.

Iman looks on with a panicked expression and in a scared voice breaking with desperation,

"No I can't lose! I just got my win streak at 8 again! Don't do it please!"

Seth look at him with contempt, "Didn't James also say something similar to what you're saying? And what did you do? You kept going, now Kabuterimon finish it!" Iman looks at him with fear and shock as his Digimon comes crashing down and causing cracks to appear in the battlefield spreading out in a ragged spider web fashion going as wide as 15ft out from his crash site, Tyrannomon stumbles to get up as he looks up to where Kabuterimon is in the sky.

Iman sees his chance as the paralysis wears off and yells out, "Now Tyrannomon while you still have energy! Use Dragon blast!" Tyrannomon opens his jaws wide as a solid beam of orange energy with heat radiating off of it comes out and shoots towards Kabuterimon.

Seth looks at the quickly approaching beam and hears it crackling and humming with energy as it nears Kabuterimon.

Seth utters one command, "Kabuterimon, use Carapace guard!"

A shield of blue energy erupts in front of Kabuterimon that looks similar to a beetle's shell and stops the incoming beam of energy. The beam shakes the shield for a few brief seconds before the attack is spent and the shield, still steaming from the burn of the energy hitting it, dissipates showing a Kabuterimon with no damage.

"No way! No way! No way! How is that possible!? Kabuterimon shouldn't have that high of a defense stat! It's a bug type!" Iman is shaking in fear, frustration, and anger at being schooled by a Digimon he had already defeated, "This can't be happening! My Tyrannomon who has beaten 3 champions already, can't lose to a bug type! He's stronger!"

Seth shakes his head in pity at this guys antics, "What I used is called Carapace Guard its a defensive move that Kabuterimon can learn to defend itself against energy attacks. If you read up on him and studied different Digimon instead of being a noob with your all out attack strategy then you would be winning." Seth looks up at Kabuterimon and issues another command, "Kabuterimon use Electro shocker now!"

A huge orb of concentrated blue electricity forms between Kabuterimon's arms and shoots towards Tyrannomon. The Dragon Digimon tries to dodge, but after the lose of energy from his last attack and all the damage he has taken thus far, he collapses instead and the attack hits and explodes in a shower of electric currents. Tyrannomon is down to his last 3% of HP according to the board for the battle platform.

Seth glares at Iman,

"So you want to continue? After all you didn't stop after the kid begged you to stop!"

Iman takes a step back in fear while quivering, "No please I see how wrong I was! Please! I can change!" as he falls to his knees and begs Seth with his head touching the cold metallic ground of his tamer battle box.

Seth sighs as his expression softens to a sad one instead and looks at Tyrannomon with pity at what tamer is using him.

"I am too nice for my own good," Seth scratches his head with a bored expression on his face, "Take him and leave, just remember there is always someone better than you in this game."

Iman recalls Tyrannomon and then logs out after wards and runs out of the arcade while saying. "Thank you!"

Seth logs out as well, as he comes back to the real world from the terminal, he hears the kids cheer and James thanks him with a large smile on his face. Seth smiles back and retrieves Kabuterimon's disk from his terminal and hands it back to James.

Damian comes over with an impressed wide eyed expression after seeing Seth's battle in the Arena, "Dang Seth! No wonder you're one of the best tamers in this area, you knew how to fight with Kabuterimon despite how you normally fight using Greymon, that's the local 'Digimon Sage' for you."

Seth scratches his cheek in embarrassment as he watches the 9 year old's using the guest account disks to register and make their own accounts, "C'mon Boss, that names embarrassing for me, I just happen to know a lot about Digimon and I help others when they need it."

His boss chuckles and waves Seth off to help the kids learn about the game, other than that incident with Iman it was a basic day at work.

Soon the shop closed at Six pm. However that was for everyone not affiliated with the Digimon Game, for those with registered accounts, Seth and the other employees cleared away all the non Digimon games and set out all 50 terminals they had for every player that entered their store. It was a dream come true for Seth since he was registered and an employee at the shop, Seth's boss gave him his own reserved terminal for when midnight came around. Everyone was buzzing with excitement at the first ranking event ever for the game. Until now its only been top arena rankings for each individual tamer level, in the game each tamer is divided into Basic, Bronze, iron, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Adamantine tamers. Seth is a Silver tamer but that's only due to him spending his spare time helping others versus going for battle records or looking for fight after fight in the game.

Soon after the preparations are finished all gamers go to their terminals and look out at the clock in the middle of the store for the event to begin. However, unknown to all the Digimon gamers around the world something was about to go very, VERY wrong.

 _Meanwhile: Digital World Lab_

 _Being in the human world for the last 20 years has been exhausting_ , Jennai thought to himself as he waited for the portal to open.

He was dressed in his brown Monk robes as he watched the clock reach 11:30pm. The portal opened, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder Jennai entered the vortex to head home.

As the portal closed he double checked his watch for human world time and saw it was 11:35pm, _hmmmm 5 minutes? That should have been a maximum of 2 minutes tops, whats going on with the regulators?_

Jennai looked up and saw a horrific sight greet him. The lobby of the laboratory showed many bodies of the secretary staff dead on the floor, smeared on the walls and benches with their body parts flung all over the room that contained the portal doors. Jennai couldn't believe it, the lab had been attacked! He saw Virus Digi-eggs everywhere along with the bodies of his fellow scientists as they laid motionless with holes, claw marks, or burn marks all over their bodies with weapons laying around them either broken or still gripped in their hands. Jennai ran through the lab his foot falls echoing in the now silent hallways and checked bodies and rooms one after another, he saw a one handed long sword with a red handle lying nearby and picked it up.

He then heard an explosion come from the inner lab and realized something, _NO! The Digi-eggs! The Digivices! The Crests!_ , he gripped the rough leather around the swords hilt so tight his knuckles turned white as he sprinted down the hall to the inner lab. Upon entering he froze as he saw their machines and lab equipment in flames and destroyed into pieces, while some of the machines were still usable the majority of the lab was ruined for their project launching abilities.

 _This can't be happening_ , Jennai thought as he looked around the once bustling lab that now had dead scientists and virus Digi-eggs galore in here, _must have been a last stand,_ Jennai thought as he saw some of his closest friends now lying dead at their stations or at areas that should have been well defended.

 _At least my station survived the attack_ , as he made his way through the destroyed lab equipment towards his personal computer that stood 7 feet tall and 4 feet wide. He was about to touch the launch button for the project, when he heard a noise of a sword entering flesh nearby and ducked behind some fallen debris. As he looked around the debris what he saw froze his blood in fear and anger. Jennai saw the last head scientist being stabbed through his chest with a sword wielded by a clown in a gaudy red outfit with baggy green pants and a half black half white mask on his face and three swords on his back.

Smirking the Digimon simply discarded the dead body and clashed through the casing for the eggs, and devices meant for the Digidestined.

 _Shit! It's Piedmon! He's a Mega level! We are only equipped for Ultimate level enemies at our highest defense capabilities._

A White skinned female with black leather gear and cape, bright red eyes gleaming as she carries a bloodied claw on her left arm comes up to Piedmon, "Milord Piedmon we have wiped them all out without raising the alarm to Seraphimon, your orders now?"

Piedmon regarded her and smirked, "Destroy the rest of these machines so they can't replicate this 'Project' of theirs and we can take this world for our seven lords."

LadyDevimon bows and walks off with her dark leather high heels clicking on the stone ground of the large laboratory to start destroying the machines, before she can start though Jennai jumped from his cover and in one clean slash is able to cut LadyDevimon into two clean halves from head to foot. Piedmon looks over and is shocked at the sight of Jennai having his sword cleaving through LadyDevimon's body in one blow, resulting in her turning into a purple Digi-egg with black bat markings all over it. Piedmon angrily sneers as he addresses the powerful warrior scientist. "Well well Jennai, I was wondering why it was so easy to take over this place, now I know why, the prized pupil of the Digimon Sovereign wasn't here to help his fellow scientists in their time of need, how disappointing for you. Hmhmhmhm."

Jennai clenches his jaw hard in anger and jumps toward Piedmon with his sword drawn back for an overhead cut, only for an orb of clear energy to escape Piedmon's hand and destroy the case of Eggs and devices. "NO!" Jennai follows through with his attack until Piedmon blocks with his own sword and pushes Jennai across the room. Jennai then notices his desk clock is at 11:58pm Human world time, _One last hope is left_ , "Damn you Piedmon! Those Digi-eggs and Digivices were one of our last hopes!"

Piedmon smiles "Well I certainly try to dash them as they appear- wait! One of?! What do you mean **_one of_**?!"

Jennai smiles wide as he pushes a button on his station that he landed next to, "I mean I have a plan B!" The button is pushed and a program is loaded and sent to the human world. The station is destroyed by Piedmon's energy attack a second later and Jennai is knocked across the room. Jennai lands painfully with a loud deafening crash in a pile of broken machine parts as Piedmon looks at him with contempt.

As his consciousness starts to fade Jennai hears, "Well then no helping it, I'll just take you as compensation for that little trick you did."

As his vision goes black he activates one last device from a watch on his wrist, the SOS signal for lord Seraphimon, to be alerted about the situation and to tell him to prepare for plan B to activate.

 _Holy Angel Palace_

Seraphimon looks sadly at the message across his main computer screen, _those unborn Digimon had no chance to live, but there is still hope for the eggs at_ _my_ _castle to find their partners_ , Seraphimon stands from his white throne in his full 7 foot glory with his ten golden wings and his grand light blue angelic armor covering him. He watches the Globe of the Digital world as portals appear all over his island, called file island, watching for the eggs reactions to any of the in coming tamers as potential partners.

With hope and pain laced in his voice, "I hope this will save us", Seraphimon sighs thinking to the 8 Digidestined that will never know their unborn partners.

Seraphimon thinks back to the last few years where commander Leomon, a humanoid Lion champion level standing at 7 foot with black leather pants and a broad sword in a sheath behind his hips in a sideways position, was leading his Holy forces of vaccine type Beast, Dragon, Holy, and Bird Digimon against the emerging forces of the Virus Digimon.

They were successfully holding them back until last year when 7 Mega level Virus types appeared and went about destroying their forces. Leomon was their strongest champion in the standing army and he barely got away with 10 champion level survivors, the rest of their champion and Ultimate level troops fell to the Mega level Virus Digimon. Soon after being destroyed and turned into their respective Digi-egg types the Mega level Virus Digimon went about corrupting them into potential virus type Digimon that will hatch from the eggs.

Seraphimon wishes he could have went to the lab himself, or at least one of his Mega level Generals, but he needed all troops at his castle in case of an attack on his base along with needing the necessary guards to watch over the baby Digimon and the Digi-eggs under their care. However that little rascal Koromon has gotten himself outside the castle once more and has an Angemon guard; A 6 foot tall humanoid with six white wings, white skin, and a gray helmet with blue sacred combat wrappings for pants, tracking the little escapee down again.

Seraphimon allowed himself a small chuckle thinking back to the ball of energy and remembered Koromon's reason for wanting to go outside the walls of the castle,

 _I want to find my partner! I know he is coming here soon!_

Seraphimon shakes his head at the memory, _who ever gains that Koromon as a partner will have a powerful bond if Koromon can already sense him before he even came to our world_. He gazed silently at the globe once more to keep track of the incoming tamers who he hopes will save their world.

 _Real world Arcade_

The clock strikes Midnight and all the tamers logged in search for quest icon, the players soon find it in the arena but as soon as one person touched it in game a searing light bright enough to blind anyone looking into the terminal screens at this moment appeared and illuminated everyone who was in their terminals. Seth suddenly feels himself get sucked into a vortex of energy, panicking Seth grabs onto the terminal seat he is sitting on for support as he tries to avoid being sucked in. However the suction is too strong, Seth loses his grip on the terminal seat and then gets pulled into the terminal screen yelling out for help. As the light dies the Gamers look around after hearing ten voices cry out for help but just as suddenly as they start they stop, as Damian and the other players check the terminals, the players become panicked and are yelling questions at each other about the ten other Tamers that have suddenly gone missing from their terminals with no explanation.

In the vortex Seth feels like he's going on one long loop-de-loop until a hole opens up at the end of the vortex, as he sails through it with enough force that he feels like he was shot out of a cannon.

Looking around Seth notices that he is falling through the air now over an island with the biggest mountain he has ever seen.

That's when Seth realizes something, _Wait I'm in the AIR over an island_. Looking down he notices how fast he is free falling while surrounded by the same energy of the vortex that brought him there. Seth covers his face with a cross arm block as a bone rattling crash like a drop pod sounds out across the meadow he crashed into on the island. Getting up and popping his arms, legs, and back Seth notices his surroundings,

 _Solid ground?_ _C_ _heck._ _Plants and flowers I recognize?_ _C_ _heck._ looking up at the data filled sky he thinks, _Data streams going through the sky... ok not my world._

Looking around further Seth sees other players falling from the sky, all of them seem to be falling towards the same spot, _Where are they landing? Aw man don't tell me we were supposed to land over there and not in this meadow. Well just complaining about it won't get me any closer. Time to go there and hope someone knows what the heck is going on around here_ _._ Bracing his sneakers into the soft soil of the meadow Seth takes off in a hard jog to where everyone else is landing unknowing about the pair of big brown eyes watching him from the bushes nearby.

"Oh boy! He's here! He's here! I can't wait to meet him in person!" as the young Digimon bounces after Seth towards the location where all the other players are landing.


	3. Chapter 2: True Friends

**The 7th war**

Chapter 2: True friends come from any where

 _Man it_ _'s_ _hot in this forest_.

After crashing on an island in this mysterious world Seth had run a full hour from the meadow and finally slowed to a walk. He had entered a forested area. However it wasn't much better here, as the humidity shot up tremendously and became a sauna even with the light breeze flowing through. Wiping sweat from his brow Seth took a breather against a tree.

As Seth sat down and examined his surroundings, _Okay, as f_ _ar as I can tell...some life is_ _living_ _here, small insects buzzing and birds chirping, however_ , He strained his eyes and ears to the forested area around himself.

 _No sign of other humans, larger animals, or even a_ _mouse_ _around. Hmmmm it really is a different world,_ rubbing his chin Seth felt around his pockets to see if it was possible to use his phone to check for signal and time, however something else was discovered in his pockets.

 _The heck?_ _T_ _his isn't my phone._ Seth pulled out what was supposed to be his phone, it was now an oval shaped device with a small screen a gray button positioned below it, and two smaller buttons on each side of the gray button. The device itself was white all over except for a blue rubber grip on the lower left side of the strange hand held machine, and a black circle around the square screen. The unknown device was no bigger than an average hand held cordless phone.

Wondering what this device did, Seth pushed the gray button in the lower middle of its design. The screen blinked to life as streams of data and code flew past the screen like the credits to a movie. After showing a loading screen showing the Digimon logo on it, a symbol that looked like a circle with a solid black dot in the middle appeared on the screen.

A monotone voice came from the device,

" _Welcome young Tamer to the Digital world, I am your Digivice's A.I, or artificial intelligence as you humans know us in your game systems. I will be your guide through this world as a map, storage device, digimon codex, and scanner. I will also be able to give you detailed descriptions of enemy digimon you encounter on your journey in this world. I will also be able to act as your bank with any money you gain on your journey and I.D. for entering other digimon towns. Your journey will start once you meet your digimon partner and form a contract. For now please say your name so that I can log you as my one and only user."_

Looking at the screen with a blank look on his face Seth was currently processing everything this handheld computer just told him.

 _Okay, First; this is awesome! Second; I'm in the f***ing digital world! And Third..._

"What the HELL IS GOING ON?!", Seth screams at the top of his lungs to the digital heavens above. He hears a beep from his hand and hears the same monotone computer voice say,

"Please confirm: Set 'What the Hell' as Tamer user name?"

Then two options appeared above the smaller buttons on either side of the on the left button appeared YES, on the right appeared NO.

Staring at the two options and his accidental Tamer name, Seth let out a tear at how he felt like he had been the butt end of a bad joke like in many mangas and books he has read. And presses NO making the Digivice go to the set Tamer name screen. And says in a clear and even voice,

"Seth Silverfang."

The machine beeps to the confirmation screen and asks him to confirm the name Seth Silverfang. Clicking YES, Seth sees a code number appear on the back of his hand showing it to be the number 1 in simple print. Looking at the new tattoo Seth thinks,

 _Wonder how my parents would react if I showed them this tattoo... Mom would probably faint dead away._

Looking through his Digivice's menu options he scrolls down to scan area and waits for the map function to load. While checking his surroundings Seth swears he sees some small pink orb appear and disappear from sight once in a while during his 3 minutes of waiting. His Digivice beeps showing a 3D hologram map of an island with a red dot indicating where Seth was on this island.

This 3D island showed to be about the size of Hawaii's main island of its chain. A large mountain in the center of this island reading up to Mt. Everest in height and showing various areas with their own labels as well. One area was called Bit Forest where Seth currently was, earlier during his landing he had been in the Flower Garden area, following in a clockwise motion from his old and current locations showed areas labeled; Resistor Jungle, followed by Tusk canyon, Data Factory, Frozen Drive, Browsing plains, Beasts cavern, then a symbol showing a city labeled as Holy Angel Palace. The Map showed that this was the destination that Seth needed to head to, with a large green arrow saying Destination pointing above the palace location on the hologram. Looking counter clockwise from his current location showed that he had a shorter path to follow, however the areas didn't have as nice sounding names. From his location going counter clockwise Seth saw; the Flower Garden, Phantom Ruins, Deleter lava ridge, And Dragons Pass, then the city.

Weighing his options Seth looks at both paths and decides on a route.

 _Let's see I can risk a shorter travel time with higher risks by going towards the lovely sounding lava area or I can get answers when I get there by going through the more friendly sounding areas of this place..._

"If I want answers fast about this place I'm going to need to get there fast so I guess I'm going lava hopping."

Getting up and dusting off his pants Seth feels a lump in his back pocket, reaching in he finds his deck of digimon cards. Taking them out Seth checks them and sees his Digivice as well and an idea comes to mind. Taking the cards he holds them up to the Digivice and sets it to scanner mode. Soon a scanner scans through his deck and sucks them into it one by one. After looking at the process in horror at his cards disappearing in front of him Seth hears a cheerful ding from the device saying,

 _Cards have been loaded into memory, you may use any cards saved in battle to support and boost your digimon._ _Simply call out battle, boost, or support card and you will be able to load any card saved under those categories in battle to help your digimon_.

Looking at the card section from the Digivice menu, Seth found that all his cards were there and even some new ones he apparently unlocked due to the type of cards he loaded.

Grinning to himself Seth thinks out loud,"Well now I can't wait to find my digimon partner to try these cards out, and to understand this partnership and how it works in this world, versus how it worked in the game."

After clipping his Digivice to his belt using a clip on the back of it he hears a large rustle from the bushes to his right.

 _Is it that pink thing I saw glimpses of earlier?_

Approaching a few feet towards the bush carefully Seth says in a low friendly voice, "Hey there bud, you been following me around?"

As Seth was about to push the bushes branches back a green blur jumps over him and lands behind him. Turning around quickly Seth sees with his own eyes his first Digimon enemy. A scanning ray shoots out from his Digivice and goes up and down the green Digimon's body. Seth sees a four foot tall green humanoid with a large jaw and chin showing huge lower canines that peek past his lips and a red mohawk on his head. This Digimon is wearing a brown leather vest with a brown loincloth as well, in his right hand this Digimon is wielding a large brown club with four thick nails in the top of it for extra smashing damage. The scan finished with a beep and soon a hologram came out of the Digivice's screen showing that this Digimon is called Goblimon a rookie level beast/virus type Digimon, the Digivice showed his nature is set to hostile and evil. Seth hears Goblimon chuckle with a goofy thug voice,

"Heh a human in my woods eh? Well I can't have that! Die!"

Pulling back his club in an overhead swing, he swings forward calling out,

"Goblin Strike!"

Causing a fireball to shoot out from his club's top, said fireball shoots towards Seth who is wide eyed and trying to move out of the way of the approaching ball of flames. Suddenly a pink orb the size of a soccer ball shoots out from the bush to Seth's right hits him in the side and knocks him down onto his back and out of the way of the fireball.

Groaning Seth rubs the back of his head from his rough landing on the ground and looks at the strange weight he feels on his chest, staring into what looks like two large brown eyes shaped like large almonds staring back into his eyes. Looking around the eyes Seth sees a small round pink body about the size of a soccer ball and two long tattered ribbons acting as ears, on the Digimon's head.

Being the Digimon gamer he is Seth didn't need the scan to know this was Koromon an in-training level digimon who is a Dragon/Vaccine type Digimon who was his personal starting Digimon in his world's game. Holding Koromon out from him in both hands Seth asks in a disbelieving tone,

"Are... Are you really... Koromon?"

Giving a big wide smile below his two eyes Koromon answers with a cheerful,

"Yep! Good to meet you Seth! I'm your partner and I've been waiting for you ever since I hatched a while ago!"

Seth is about to question this new information when he hears,

"Goblin strike!"

Grabbing Koromon and tucking him under his right arm Seth Runs to the side barely avoiding a blistering fireball attack from Goblimon again. Panting from the close call Seth looks to Koromon,

"Think you can take him? I won't be able to dodge forever!"

As another Fireball goes past the running form of Seth, Koromon analyzes their opponent from the arm carry he is currently tucked into. Smirking his body turns to look up at Seth,

"Oh yeah! Just get your cards ready and I can take him!"

Jumping out from Seth's arms Koromon jumps to in front of Goblimon and Stares him down as Seth readies his card screen on his Digivice.

Goblimon sneers at Koromon,

"What's this? A new ball for me to kick around? You're just free data for me to absorb! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-urk!"

Seth brought up his first card which is called **Dragon** **scales** this card doubles the defense of the target Digimon for 10 seconds, after using it the card's effect covered Koromon in hardened scales looking like a small gator ball as he tackled Goblimon right in the gut. Not expecting this Goblimon doubled over in pain and dropped his club falling to his hands and knees. Seeing his chance Seth activates the next card called **Power Boost** this one boosts Koromon's power by double his normal strength for one attack. Monopolizing on this Koromon jumps up and blows a fast pink bubble at Goblimon's face.

"Bubble Blow!"

Seth flinches at the loud smacking sound that accompanied the bubble hitting Goblimon and sending him to his back from the force of it.

 _Jeesums! That attack must have been as hard as a rock thanks to the power boost card I used on Koromon!_

Scanning Goblimon once more he sees the enemy on his last bit of Health Points and asks him one question,

"Will you give up? Or do we need to turn you into a Digi-egg?"

Picking up his fallen club Goblimon charges at Seth with a wild swing primed and ready only to hear,

"Bubble Blow!"

He feels a hit to the side of his face before he shatter into data bits and reforms into a forest green Digi-egg. Shaking his head Seth looks at Goblimon's egg and loads it into his Digivice's storage unit for eggs.

 _I'll try to see if there is a nursery for Digi-eggs at that palace place I saw on the map. Until then I'll do my best to survive this place with Koromon at my side._

Looking over at Koromon Seth sees him absorbing some of Goblimon's loose data from the spot he turned into a Digi-egg. The Beeping of his Digivice alerted Seth to Koromon's growth in stats similar to how the games Digimon leveling system worked to help your Digimon grow stronger. Seeing the growth Seth wonders how strong Koromon will get by the time they make it to the palace. Shaking his head free of these thoughts Seth goes over to pick up the excited Koromon who is happily bouncing up and down at his victory and growth in strength.

"Didja see? Didja see? I beat him! I beat a rookie level! Even though I'm just an In-training Digimon! Thanks partner!"

Seth chuckles at Koromon's enthusiasm and looks towards their path along the map seeing how much they have left to go.

"C'mon Koromon we're heading to the Holy Angel Palace, and to do that we're heading to the Phantom ruins south of here."

Koromon's eyes widened at that.

"Are you sure we can handle that? There are champion level and stronger opponents in that area!"

Seth brings Koromon up to eye level,

"Koromon, we are going to train here and in the Flower Garden first, I want you at least to make it to Agumon or even Greymon in strength, I'm going to do my best to raise you as not only a Partner, but as a friend as well. This has been the most exciting thing to happen in my life and I'm not about to let my first Digimon friend die on me because I was being foolish. Now how about we study up on enemies and work on combinations for your attacks and the cards?"

Koromon looked like he was about to cry and smiled widely from cheek to cheek,

"Yeah Seth! Let's do it!"

Cheerfully the duo left the forest path towards a clearing to set up a make shift camp using the stored supplies in the Digivice to rest for the night. Up above unknown to them was an Angemon, the one sent to look out for Koromon holding a communication Device in his left hand.

"Everything is going well here Lord Seraphimon, the Tamer and Koromon have defeated a Goblimon and have grown together rather quickly as a pair. Should I bring them back to the palace for preparation training of the coming threat?"

Silence filled the other end of the line as Seraphimon fell into deep thought at this new development,

 _They already bonded well, worked as a team, and defeated a Digimon a Digivolution above Koromon's level... these two will go far. I must focus on training the tamers who made it to the palace already._

"Angemon you will continue to observe and watch over them, help them if only absolutely necessary as I want them to grow by themselves. They have great potential and that's without us being involved in their growth."

Angemon looked at the communicator and then at the pair of partners currently setting up the tent as they studied the Digimon encyclopedia stored in Seth's Digivice. He chuckled and simply said,

"Understood my Lord, I will watch over them, they have my attention now as well. I shall give you daily updates on their growth and progress. Angemon 098 out."

Satisfied with his duties fulfilled Angemon flies off to find a good sized tree to rest in for the night.

 _Meanwhile:_ _Holy Angel_ _Palace_

Seraphimon looks at the sleeping Tamers who are resting from the day of trying to find their Digimon partners from the eggs presented to them. The progress has been slow and there has barely been 10 new partnerships today out of the 1,000 Tamers Seraphimon summoned to this world.

"This was a good backup option Gennai, But I fear we will only be able to hold back the 7 Vices army until the chosen 8 are picked from these Tamers brought here by the program. I pray to Yggdrasil that we won't have to activate the Holy Knight Digimon unless we want half the Digital World to be destroyed in the cross fire."

Turning off his computer system Seraphimon goes to his private chambers to rest for the evening. In the corner working hard as a personal assistant should sits a Digimon scanning a map of the Digital World. This Digimon had a white wizard hat and white cape on along with white leather looking pants with zipper all over them and a staff set to the side with a metal white/blue snowflake on top of it. Typing another command into the map computer left him with another negative result. Rubbing his exhausted eyes Sorcerymon leaned back in his chair from the strain. He looked to where his lord disappeared into and looked back at the map, turning it to auto scan mode he set a simple command in for the scanner to function,

"Please let this be enough to ease the stress this war is putting on Seraphimon, he can't take much more since Ophanimon and Cherubimon left for the front lines 3 weeks ago."

One simple code was put in as Sorcerymon left to get his own rest,

COMMAND ACCEPTED SEARCHING FOR TRACES OF THE CRESTS ENERGY ANYWHERE IN THE DIGITAL WORLD

And the computer continues to scan every inch of the world, in the dark of the lonely palace chambers. While no one was around a quiet ping of confirmation sounds out scanning the middle of a clearing in Bit Forest where a certain duo had just formed a life long friendship.


	4. Chapter 3: Bonds of Friendship

**The 7th war**

Chapter 3: Bonds of Friendship

 _Urgh... now I hope I'm dreami-_ "Oof!"

Seth was woken up by the feeling of something, or in this case someone, bouncing on his chest. Seth opens his eyes to see an ecstatic Koromon grinning at him from on top of his chest.

"Morning partner!"

With the energy not seen unless it was a Christmas morning back in the human world, Koromon jumps off of Seth's chest and bounces to outside of the tent. Seth gets up and checks his digivice to see the time had just barely clicked to 7am in this world.

Yawning and stretching Seth applies the auto cleaning function of his Digivice to clean his clothes and his body of grime and smell and heads outside to practice with Koromon on combos using their cards and Koromon's attack patterns.

The Digivice also had training equipment stored inside it and they had been using a moving target line to practice Koromon's bubble shooting and a punching log to practice Koromon's body slam attacks. Using this schedule and the food inside the Digivice to keep them going, Seth and Koromon had been in the Flower garden for the last 3 days training and showing good progress given how Koromon's stats had grown quite well.

 _We've done well in improving his base stats of attacking, aiming, and defending using these tools... But he hasn't gained any experience to level up at all. Just like the Digimon game in my world unless you battle you can't over boost your digimon with training alone. To evolve into a Rookie he needs to break through a few more levels or Koromon will forever_ _be_ _a_ _n In-training_ _._

Seth then felt a tugging on his pants leg, looking down he sees Koromon sweating from his training regime being over already.

"Sorry Koromon I was lost in thought, did you need something?"

Koromon childishly puffs his cheeks out in a pout as he looks at Seth with an annoyed look.

"I said I'm done with my morning training and want breakfast PLEASE!"

Seth rubs the ringing out of his ears and checks his Digivice to see he had been lost in thought while Koromon did do his entire hour of training.

"Whoops! Sorry buddy I'll get something started for you real quick."

Quickly preparing some bacon, eggs, and fruit they sit down to eat while Koromon inhales 4 full dinner plates of food.

Chuckling to himself Seth leans back and stores their plates in the auto clean cycle in his Digivice, as he looks up into the sky.

"Hey Koromon."

Koromon looks over to Seth from his full belly.

"Yeah Seth?"

"What do you say we explore Bit Forest some and find a wild Digimon to fight? That way we can get some experience and boost your stats and level some?"

Koromon thinks about it for a while before bouncing into Seth's lap with glee and a big smile.

"Heck yeah! Let's show these digimon that I'm not just a basic in-training Digimon!"

Chuckling at his partners attitude Seth packs up the camp and stores it all into his Digivice again as the pair of friends heads into Bit Forest to gain some good old battle experience.

As they made their way through the forest they picked up various herbs and edible plants to restock some of their supplies in the Digivice. Eventually they heard someone yelling very loudly.

"YOU FOOLS! FIND THAT BIYOMON NOW!"

In response they heard three very frightened voices call back,

"YES SIR IMPMON!"

Looking through the brush Seth and Koromon see what looks to be a 3 foot tall imp with a sharp toothed smiley face on his stomach and a red bandana tied around his neck with a pair of red gloves on his three fingered hands. He was yelling at 3 Goblimon's that looked absolutely terrified of him. They rushed off to find the Biyomon that had apparently pissed of Impmon. Seth looks at his Digivice to find a picture of Biyomon, he found a 4 foot tall pink bird with a red beak and blue accents on the feathers on his screen.

 _They are all Rookie level so Koromon should be able to defeat those guys._

Looking around Seth spots one of the Goblimon's that went searching and motions Koromon to ambush him from behind with his main attack. Koromon got into a good position behind Goblimon, and with Seth activating the card **Power Boost,** Koromon was ready to blast the Goblimon from behind with a twice as powerful Bubble Blow attack. Koromon jumped up and fired his attack straight at the Goblimon.

"Bubble Blow!"

"What was tha-agh!"

Goblimon turned at the sound of an attack being called out and was rewarded with a powerful Bubble blow straight to his face for his reaction speed. With the damage boost and the increase of stats from training the attack hit home and depleted Goblimon's health completely as he turned into a Digi-egg. Koromon gained another level as Seth stored the egg in his Digivice.

They soon heard foot steps approaching and hid themselves in the bushes again just as another Goblimon emerged from the treeline.

"Shoot, just missed whatever that was!"

Goblimon was searching around for the source of the noise as Seth used another card, this time it was called **Speed** **Boost** , this card would double Koromon's speed for one minute. He used the speed and the **Dragon** **Scales** defense card to perform a fast body blow attack.

"Body Blow!"

Koromon shoots out from the bushes like a bullet right into Goblimon's unprotected back, causing him to practically bend in half as his health bar depleted completely.

As he shatters into pieces from his defeat Koromon looks to Seth in glee at his victory, only to see Seth running from the final Goblimon chasing him from the bushes. Koromon charges in using Bubble Blow first to slow down the Goblimon then finishes him off with a Body Blow once he caught up to the enemy Digimon. As he shatters into data as well Seth looks to Koromon's stats and sees he is close to Digivolving.

Then the radar function detects the energy source of the Impmon from earlier coming to their position. Seth thinks fast to try and figure out a plan for fighting an Impmon.

 _Okay an Impmon is a Higher grade of Rookie Digimon given their intelligence being higher than a simple Goblimon and using more accurate ranged fire attacks. The scary part is how fast he can summon and use his Fire Darts attack. If only we had a way to-_ "That's it!"

Koromon jumps in surprise at the sound of Seth's yelling voice.

"What's on your mind Seth?"

Seth looks to Koromon with a gleeful smile at him.

"Koromon the Impmon from earlier is approaching here, I think we can defeat it but it will be a tough fight for you. Will you trust me partner?"

Koromon thinks for a minute and sees the honesty in his tamers eyes and the energy that has helped them become so strong already. With a firm nod.

"Yeah I trust you partner!"

A few minutes later Impmon enters the clearing barely breathing hard from his run over here after he lost the signals from his Goblimon troopers.

 _I swear if those nincompoops are trying to steal a nap while we are out here I'm going to make them wish they had never been-_

Impmon stops his thoughts and in mid walk as he lays eyes on something he clearly didn't expect to see in the Digital world. His eyes get comically wide as this realization struck him.

"A Human!? What are you doing in the Digital world?!"

Smirking at how effective the distraction was going Seth answers with a lot of sarcasm.

"Hmmmmm? Me? I was just taking a stroll out here and figured I'd take the scenic route through the forest."

Sputtering for a response Impmon suddenly hears a voice call out.

"Bubble Blow!"

He does his best to somersault away from the bubbles but a few hit his body and it feels like a couple of rocks suddenly hit and broke against his skin leaving some bruises. Looking up in anger Impmon sees Koromon shooting down at him from an upper tree branch while yelling.

"Body Blow!"

A hit so strong it knocked him off his footing and made Impmon skid on his back several feet had him seeing stars for a few seconds. Koromon lands next to Seth charging up his next attack. Seth looks at the scanner for Impmon's stats and sees he is only half way down in health.

"Fire Darts!"

Koromon couldn't dodge the six flame darts in time and they all caused small explosions on his body and flings him into Seth arms. Seth barely catches Koromon and sees he his in the red on his Health. Impmon gets up completely and glares with pure hatred at the Tamer and his Digimon.

"YOU FOOLS! I am a sergeant of the 7 vices Digimon army! You think you could beat me so easily?! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA wait until I destroy your Digimon and capture your Tamer for experiments on how to use his Digivice to strengthen our troops! Soon I will be promoted with this and then-AAAAAAAAGH!"

As he is engulfed in flames hotter than a bonfire, Impmon kneels down with scorch marks all over his body looking in shock at the Orange 3.5 foot Dinosaur with green eyes and three sharp claws on each foot and hand standing in front of the startled Human. It was the Rookie Agumon!

Impmon tries to wrap his head around how Digivolved so suddenly, 2. How his attack brought him down from 50% health to 8% health from one attack, and 3. How this newly Digivolved Digimon seemed to have healed completely from his transformation?!

"I-it can't b-be! You shouldn't be ab-able to Digi-Digivolve yet?!"

As Impmon shakes in fear Agumon takes a small breath and looks disdainfully at him.

"That's because unlike you who doesn't respect his comrades, I have a partner, who I love and trust as my friend and brother, that I know will always be there for me. You are so wrapped up in your pursuit in power that you can't get stronger without help. As such you lost this fight."

Agumon looks to Seth with a look of happiness and trust in his eyes and Seth smiles back and nods as Agumon turns back to Impmon to charge up another attack to finish him off.

"Pepper breath!"

A 2 foot diameter fireball shoots from Agumon's mouth and heads straight for Impmon. An explosion occurs only to clear and both Tamer and his Digimon are shocked to see a 7foot tall man in a black and red cape with a blue renaissance lords uniform underneath and a red bat themed domino mask across his cold blue eyes.

Scanning him Seth shivers in fear and finds out this is Myotismon an Ultimate level Digimon who is leagues above where Seth and Agumon are now in stats and battle experience. Smirking at the two Myotismon grins evilly while picking up Impmon by his red scarf and simply tsks at him.

"You loose the squad we give you to find that Biyomon and you are beaten black and red by a newly Digivolved Dino and his Tamer. If it wasn't for your Brother as one of our Generals then you would be left here to be turned into a Digi-egg. But orders are orders even for a shrimp like you. And you two don't need to worry I won't be doing anything to you two... yet."

Laughing evilly Myotismon disappears with Impmon through a portal back to wherever they came from. Seth's knees give out as Agumon goes to his Tamer in worry to check on him.

"I'm okay Agumon I'm just glad we survived that encounter with an Ultimate. That... and I'm so happy with your Digivolution man! You look awesome and strong! I can't wait until we can beat stronger Digimon together like that Myotismon from earlier!"

Agumon shakes his head and looks to his Tamer with a shy look and a blush of embarrassment from the praise. But he focuses and nods in confirmation.

"Oh yeah! We can do it together Seth! We were about to beat Impmon, but next time I know we can do it no problem we just need to train and gain more battle experience for now!"

Seth nods and looks to his map on his Digivice. He sees the areas and decides on a good plan of action.

"Alright Agumon first we are going to stay around here and possibly explore Resistor Jungle some for both experience and to see if we can find and help out that Biyomon that those guys were hunting. Let's see if we can get you to champion level before we tackle the shorter path to the Holy Angel Palace. Sound good?"

Agumon thinks back to how he barely protected his Tamer from Impmon and how he was practically paralyzed from meeting Myotismon. Nodding to Seth Agumon says.

"Let's do it Partner! I'm ready to help you through this world and whatever is thrown at us as well!"

The two partners shake hands and head off deeper into the forest to gather experience and find the Biyomon that is currently being hunted.

Up above the Angemon that is keeping an eye on them is sighing with relief that they are still strong and alive after meeting the Ultimate Digimon Myotismon. Still this Tamer and Digimon are quite the pair to be able to train so well and Digivolve so fast together. He thinks about how Seraphimon is trying so hard to find a new chosen 8 from all those tamers he summoned through Sir Gennai's back up plan and thinks to himself.

 _I wouldn't be surprised if these two have the energy of a crest inside them that is boosting their abilities to be able to progress so fast through these challenges of theirs._ _However only time will tell._

 _Meanwhile:_ _Holy Angel_ _Palace_

Back at the palace Seraphimon is chuckling as he sees the 30 new partner ships that have formed between the tamers and their Digimon as they try their hand at training with his combat instructor Sir Leomon. It was small but they had made progress in finding some partnerships for new Tamers to combat the coming threats, However finding the new chosen 8 was still a challenge in of itself. Sighing to himself Seraphimon looks to his hard working assistant Sorcerymon who seems to have made a breakthrough in his scanning for the crests residual energy.

"Sorcerymon! Did you find something I haven't seen you this active and excited in a long while!"

Sorcerymon jumped in surprise being roused from his work by his lord but answered him with excitement.

"Lord Seraphimon! My scanner has picked up the signs of crest energy three days ago and I'm now trying to pinpoint the location since it just appeared again in another sector!"

Seraphimon rushes over to look at the scanners reports as chuckles with joy at this prospect. Looking to his assistant.

"Sorcerymon if it shows up again I want you to let me know so I can send some troops to find it and retrieve it for out chosen 8 program understood?"

Sorcerymon bows to his lord and answers with regale and respect.

"I will do my best to find this source of Crest energy My lord."

"Good now I must go and communicate with the front lines to see how we fare with the war effort."

"Very well good luck my lord."

Seraphimon goes to the communication room as Sorcerymon sits at his equipment again and starts to search more closely for the energy in the Bit forest sector of their world.


	5. Chapter 4:The next Threat

**The 7th war**

Chapter 4: The next threat

 _7 Vices Headquarters_

The war torn landscape is pitch black and charred from the energy of past fights from all kinds of digimon participating in the war between the Holy Digimon alliance and the 7 Vices army. This landscape, once a beautiful forest, is now home to the base of operations for the 7 Vices and their army of virus Digimon.

In the main meeting room of this veritable fortress of a palace there are 7 Digimon on thrones created for each of of the generals of this mighty force of evil. They sit in a semi-circle and the lights in this room staart to shine down on them from left to right.

The first is shown to be Piedmon a clown Digimon standing easily at 7 foot in a bright red clown suit with tight yellow boots, frills at his neck and at the end of his sleeves complete with four swords in an X pattern on his back with the hilts out for easy access. He is known at the Trickster General who is feared for his unconventional but effective plans.

The second one shown is a beautiful woman clad in purple robes with 8 bat wings on her back along with her right hand encased in a golden gauntlet. This Digimon is named Lilithmon also known as the General of beautiful cruelty, she is effective in torture and being exceptionally effective in misdirection attacks.

The third is a Digimon that has the hind legs of a lizard and a chest plate that looks like a falcons face and beak, he has bright red wings of a bat on his back along with a golden mask and green head wrapping on his head. This general is Murmukusmon and he is known as the General of strength with his legions of Megas he has destroyed many forts and defensive lines of the Holy Digimon alliance.

The fourth Digimon is known as Barbamon. An evil shaman looking Digimon who has a skull tipped staff and 6 red bat wings on his back along with a gray beard going from his face down to his knees. This one is known at the General of genius as he is the head general who has many strategies that have won them the first half of the Continent of Folder that they are currently trying to conquer.

The fifth Digimon is known as Chaosdromon who is a giant red coated metal dinosaur with two large ion cannons on his back as he sits on his hind legs. He is the technology General who has helped control and obliterate the defenses created by that annoying Digimon Hi-Andromon on the Holy Digimon Alliances side. However the two Megas continue to have a stalemate every fight they get into.

The sixth one is known as Lotusmon she is a beautiful woman who looks like she is wearing a purple and white gown that ends at her knees, her head has a lotus looking crown on it that includes a purple center, in her right hand is a rainbow flower topped scepter and in her left is a caduceus that has a black and white snake wrapped around it. She is known as the General of corruption as she has turned many good aligned Digimon into their evil versions by using her best corruption attacks from her black snake.

The final Digimon is the one known as ChaosGallantmon who looks like a knight in gray armor with a dark blue cape and accents on his armor. He has a long jousting spear on his right hand and a large circular shield on his left hand. This Digimon is known as the General of Combat as he commands the bulk of the infantry forces and has many troops with high attack power and very durable defenses.

The reason all 7 generals of the 7 Vices Army are here in this room is because they are currently deciding the fate of Impmon who has failed to catch and destroy the Biyomon that stole their armies next movement plans. Murmukusmon looks the most livid at Impmon's failure, not only for failing as a subordinate but also...

"So _**Little Brother**_ You come back with your tail between your legs and rather scratched up from loosing to another Rookie level enemy. If it was a champion I would overlook your lose but the fact you failed to defeat another Rookie and also failed to capture THE TAMER HELPING THAT ROOKIE! This is an outrage! there are now Tamers here! and they could easily tip the balance of the war as a whole!"

Lotusmon looks at Impmon who is ready to just hide in a hole somewhere and thinks carefully.

"Now now I believe his reason for a lose was justified as he had never fought a Tamer before and now he has, plus lets not forget he is one of the most powerful Rookies we have ever had in our army. Plus he has potential as he is your younger brother Lord Murmukusmon."

Murmukusmon simply closes his eyes while making a tsking sound and goes silent. Barbamon however was stroking his beard and thinking with his strategic mind as the Generals discuss between themselves for new movements and plans with the new information about tamers now being in this war. Then he smirks evilly thinking about how he could get a new General out of this. Hitting his staff on the ground twice to claim attention as he rises out of his chair, the room grows silent to listen to their leaders new plans.

"Impmon you are not to be punished in the traditional way, instead your punishment shall be to undergo harsh training until you become Champion and then you will go fight that Tamer once more to see how fast they grow compared to our own troops growth. DO you accept this punishment and mission?"

Impmon couldn't believe his luck! A way to get stronger and have a chance to destroy that Agumon and Tamer? He couldn't pass this chance up!

"I accept wholeheartedly Lord Barbamon! I will not fail your expectations!"

Barbamon grins and snaps his fingers two Ogremon's, which are green skinned 7 foot tall Digimon who are champion level with bone clubs and spikes on their shoulders, they also have silver hair in a wild mess on their heads and mouths that are 2 feet wide, come into the room and escort Impmon out to the training field to begin the mission at once.

Looking at the doors Piedmon looks to Barbamon with a questioning look, "Are you really using our resources on that sorry excuse for a soldier? Seems like a waste to me milord."

Sitting down once again Barbamon regards Piedmon with a simple grin, "Of course after all he has the potential and now he has the drive to become as powerful as one of us, if he is destroyed then we recover his egg and start from scratch with better methods for training troops now, and this way he is unknowingly contributing to the army as a whole without knowing he is simply a guinea pig for testing new training and growth strategies for our units."

Clapping resounds in the room with some mocking laughter at Impmon's expense.

 _Meanwhile:_ _Resistor Jungle_

Meanwhile Seth and Agumon have been hard at work, training in the Resistor Jungle Sector for the last three days, they had just defeated another Ogremon who tried to ambush them since they had entered this sector of the island. Resistor Jungle looked like a small version of the Amazon Rain forest complete with all kinds of digimon as he animals you meet. Many of the Rookie and younger level Digimon left them alone, the Data and Vaccine Digimon left them well enough alone as well. However they kept being ambushed by Virus champion level Digimon like that Ogremon.

Agumon sighs and with a grumble from his stomach, "Ugh after that last fight I'm getting hungry Seth, can we stop for some food?"

Seth stops and looks up at the sky peeking through the tops of the trees. Wiping some sweat off his neck and forehead with a towel from his Digivice's storage Seth groans and sighs with soreness and exhaustion.

"Yeah sounds good bud, now we just need a good spot preferably with some water so we can stay hydrated while we rest up. But for now I have something to keep us going."

Seth pulls out a pair of sandwiches along with two water bottles so they can eat something and rehydrate themselves.

Agumon sighs in relief and begins to sniff around for the wet smell that some jungle plants give off when damp. After 10 minutes of searching the duo hears water in the distance and heads off towards the source.

Coming out from the tree line they see a beautiful pond with a lush grassy bank and sandbar.

Analyzing the location Seth thinks about a possible base camp, _Water source, plants with berries, fruits, and nuts as nutrition, a good sandy area to train. Thinking all over this might be the best place to set up camp while we are in the Resistor Jungle sector._

Summoning a tent, camping stove, training log, weights, and a monkey bar set. Seth looks around the sandy section of their new base camp and sets everything up while Agumon takes a small nap in the soft grass and bright sun that comes through the break in the trees over the pond.

They use the stove to start cooking a basic beef stew when they hear screaming and loud breaking sounds that are heading right for them.

Agumon immediately jumps up from his resting position, "Seth!"

Seth puts the stew pot on the side to avoid burning their food and grabs his Digivice, "I hear it coming, get ready Agumon!"

Crashing through the bushes and treeline comes a flying pink feathered bird who Seth and Agumon recognize as the Biyomon from the Digivice's encyclopedia. She is covered in bruises and scuff marks across her feathers. She falls to the ground a few feet in front of the duo shaking from pain and exhaustion.

Feebly she reaches out with her clawed wing and says in a soft voice, "Please... help me... message... palace..."

As Biyomon slumps onto the ground unconscious the loud snapping of branches and sticks comes even closer. Seth and Agumon's heads snap up at the figure who came crashing through the trees and find an Ogremon, but he was also different.

Seth scans him and finds out that he is a Jungle version of Ogremon known as Fugamon, this version of Ogremon has the same mouth and hair of Ogremon however with a dull red skin all over his body and a tiger stripe pattern hip wrap covering his thighs and waist instead of Ogremon's black one. The Fugamon seemed slightly out of breath as he regarded the prey he was chasing and apparently two new victims for him to destroy and take data from.

"Hehe must be my lucky day! The spy I was chasing is tired and can't run more, and now I have two fresh victims to destroy! If this doesn't land me a Digivolution from the 7 Generals then I don't know what will!"

Then he notices that there is a human as one of the new figures in the clearing, and his eyes widen in realization.

"HAHAHAHAH! Now I'll definitely get that Digivolution if I can grab a human Tamer and present it to the sev- AAAAAGH!"

Hands flying to his face in pain from the searing fireball that landed there just seconds ago, he kneels down trying to cool the burning sensation as Seth grabs Biyomon and leans her against the training log he set up earlier.

His vision finally clearing Fugamon looks up to see an angry Agumon with flames dancing around inside his mouth as he prepares another attack at him. With quick reflexes Fugamon grabs his bone club from on his back and uses it to defend himself just as he hears.

"Pepper Breath!"

The burning red fireball flies at him and Fugamon barely blocks it with only some burning damage to himself. He then launches his own attack back at the orange dinosaur Digimon.

"Heavy Swing!"

His bone club swings down right on top of Agumon's head, and his grin widens as he thinks he has just beaten a foolish Rookie who go in the way of his prey. Then he feels his arm and hand vibrate and pain shoot up his right arm. Recoiling he sees that somehow Agumon's scales have become more defined.

Seth wipes the sweat off his brow from the close timing of defending that attack, with the **Dragon** **Scales** card only lasting 10 second he can't be careless with its usage. Then Seth grins as he notices the new card he got from when Agumon Digivolved.

He grabs the new card and **Power** **Boost** while yelling at Agumon, "Agumon use a melee attack! I have a surprise for our red ugly friend here."

Agumon looks back at Seth after dodging another Heavy Swing from Fugamon and nods. Jumping back to gain some distance to prepare his attack Agumon brings his claw to his side and starts running at Fugamon. Seth immediately activates the new card first, it is called **D** **ragon Claw** this card coats the claws of a dragon type digimon in energy to allow their attack to pierce through an opponents defense value, and any damage Agumon would do is now doubled as Seth activates **Power** **Boost** on top of the previous card boost.

Fugamon sees the dinosaur running at him smirking at what a Rookie thinks he could to to a proud soldier of the 7 Vices Army. Until he becomes shocked at seeing red energy coat his claws with the first card and then become a brighter red as the second card activates. Becoming afraid he tried to block with his club only to see skid marks starting from where Agumon was leading to behind him. Seth smirks at the way Fugamon wasn't expecting Agumon to be boosted by **Speed** **Boost**.

"You-!"

He got no further with his rant as he felt three energy charge claws stab right through his back and out his front then cleaved up through his head practically cutting him in half. His health bar finishes depleting and he shatters into data that goes into Agumon and a bright green Digi-egg is left in his place.

Seth looks at Agumon's stats and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise at how Agumon just leveled up 3 times.

Deciding to look for new attacks later Seth turns around to check on Biyomon's condition.

Scanning her for wounds and checking her pulse Seth doesn't find anything wrong with her except for some bruising and exhaustion from running, or in her case flying from attackers.

Agumon walks over and sets the stew pot back on their fire to finish cooking dinner for themselves and their guest. Seth puts some ointment on Biyomon's wounds to help clear up her bruises and get rid of her fatigue as well.

Seth begins to think about their situation, _She mentioned a palace before she went unconscious, cold she be a messenger for that Holy Angel Palace place that was marked on my 3D map? I better help her out with getting there, especially if she can explain why I'm here in the first place._

Agumon calls over to Seth as he keeps an eye on the food, "What are you thinking of partner? You have your contemplating face on right now."

Seth sighs as he rubs a hand down his face in thought, "Well Agumon we have a Digimon who possibly works at our destination, she is being chased due to a message she apparently has for the palace and we still have no idea why we are here besides dealing with the evil digimon on this island who apparently belong to an entire army that wants to destroy the good Digimon. SO I may have just a few things on my mind at the moment." Seth finishes by throwing his hands up in the air.

Agumon thinks quietly for a moment then looks to Seth with a grin, "So in short we are helping her."

Seth blinks looks down at Biyomon and then looks back to Agumon with a similar smirk, "Yeah that's a given bud, we'll get our answers in return, after all knowledge is our friend right now."

Agumon nods then goes back to making sure their food doesn't burn, while Seth checks for new cards unlocked and attacks to use on enemies.

About 10 minutes later the food is done and Agumon starts serving them each a bowl of their dinner.

With the smell of food wafting through the air Biyomon wakes up and rubs the sleepiness from her eyes. Agumon Sees her move and brings a bowl of the stew to her as Seth sits down next to her and helps her sit up. Biyomon looks a Seth with surprise and then looks to the food Agumon is holding out for her. Both Tamer and his Digimon nod and Biyomon quickly grabs it and practically inhales the food. Once everyone is finished eating along with Biyomon's second bowl.

Biyomon kneels down and bows in thanks to both of her protector's, "Thank you both so much for saving me, if I had failed my mission to lord Seraphimon then I don't know how we would be able to recover our edge over the evil Digimon army."

Seth and Agumon look to each other in concern and confusion then back at Biyomon.

Seth begins with clearing his throat and saying, "First we did what we did because we know it was the right thing to do, Second we are happy to help you out with your situation, and Third can you explain in better detail what I'm doing here and what is this business about an evil army and a good army that we are apparently in the crossfire of?"

Biyomon sweat dropped at Agumon's nodding in confirmation to the lack of knowledge about the entire digital worlds plight of this war on it and it's original areas for every Digimon living here.

Sighing she begins to explain everything in great detail to the two partners.

Meanwhile their Angemon guardian was still nearby as he scratched his head in embarrassment at not remembering that they ended up away from the palace and as such never got the information about why they were here or for what reason were they being attacked by evil Digimon left and right.

 _Better not mention this in my report to Lord Seraphimon i'll get chewed out by Sorcerymon big time._ Sighing Angemon reports in to Seraphimon, "My lord, Biyomon is safe and sound. The Tamer Seth and his partner Agumon saved her from a Fugamon before I could intervene, she is giving them more information about the war as we speak."

Silence was all that could be heard on the line as Angemon began to worry about whether or not Seraphimon heard him when he started sweating at the voice he hears answer him.

"Let me guess," the very angered voice of Sorcerymon could be heard on the line, "She is telling them about he situation of the Digital World because you forgot to tell them RIGHT?"

Angemon began sweating bullets at this point, when he heard Seraphimon take over the line.

"We can let that little problem slide for now, just keep an eye on them and give them any more information that Biyomon might forget to tell them. Don't worry about the palace for now we are handling things here. Seraphimon out."

Angemon puts away his communicator and settles down to catch up on where Biyomon is in her explanation of the Digital World.


	6. Chapter 5:How it all began

**The 7th war**

Chapter 5: How it all began

Biyomon inhaled as she gathered breath to explain what had happened to the Digital World from the start of this war.

"As you know there are three types of Digimon, Vaccine, like Angemon, Data, Like Agumon here, and Virus which is mostly the enemies you have fought before."

Agumon and Seth nod in understanding following along so far.

"The way the Digital world worked in the beginning is you had to beat someone around your strength or weaker to grow and Digivolve." the pair nods again, "When the first Digi-egg hatched it was a Data type just surviving, then they went from Baby level, to In-training level, followed again by Rookie, next came Champion, then Ultimate, and finally the goal of all Digimon, Mega level."

Again nods to show the partners were listening.

"Soon after they reached Mega this Digimon became a beacon and teacher for new Digimon who also hatched from their eggs. It took them longer but they began to Digivolve as well, and then more hatched followed by slower Digivolutions."

Seth took a thinking position with his hand cupping his chin as he thought about this information.

"The reason was soon found by the first Megas to be-"

"Less data readily available to help grow the programs known as Digimon in this world," Seth finished with widened eyes.

Biyomon nods sadly at this, "Yes and the Megas thought about how to fix the problem as more Digimon were being born there was a drastic decline in natural evolutions, and to these Digimon who only knew peace and natural growth it was impossible for them to know that they needed to fight to grow."

Biyomon's expression grew grim and dark, "Until the first Mega level Virus figured it out. He got into an argument with a Vaccine Mega and with one attack destroyed him due to their stats being naturally grown with no training, the Virus Mega was filled with glee as he felt himself grow stronger. He spread this knowledge to other Virus types and they began to attack the Data and Vaccine types. The other Megas were furious at the death of their comrade and the violence that broke out from this need to evolve and gathered their forces, families, and friends in order to fight back. This was the first war of the Digital World."

Seth and Agumon continued to listen in stunned silence at this epic tale of the past that was unfolding before them.

"Soon the first war ended with the Mega Viruses defeated and they retreated with their remaining forces across the sea to a different continent from the continent of Folder. Peace reigned as with all the defeated Digimon back in their eggs again natural Digivolution appeared once more and fighting for data ceased."

Biyomon rubbed her face with her wings as she recalled the next part, she took a quick sip of water and continued.

"The second and third wars began when some over eager Ultimate Virus Digimon appeared from the other continent ready to wreak havoc on the peace loving Digimon. Both wars ended with many new Digi-eggs being created from the bodies of the defeated Digimon. However the Megas of the Vaccine and Data types decided that living in peace with this potential threat looming across the sea at them would not allow them to rest easy. As such they created two councils, the Holy Knight Digimon and the Holy Palace Alliance, the knights would defend the Main Digi-egg creation village to ensure a future for us Digimon, and the alliance would command the armies and fight the wars that appeared. The fourth and fifth war ended soon after these councils were made with a more organized army defending us, but with many Champion and higher level Digimon losing their lives and data."

Seth then asked with curiosity, "What changed with these last two wars that made so many Digimon lose their lives?"

Biyomon looked up in frustration and anger at the memories, "The Mega Virus Digimon came back, in these past wars it was mostly Ultimate level Virus Digimon that would attack hoping for easy data. When that didn't work they brought Mega levels to help them, with the fifth war we saw they became more organized than we dared hope for. The 7 vices army was created just to spite our councils and to show us their true might."

Seth was remembering Impmon's words at how he served an army with the same name and how he had a rank as if it was a real military and not just a mob of powerful Digimon under a threatening name.

Agumon voiced his thoughts after thinking about their past foe, "We fought an Impmon who served this so called '7 Vices Army' with the rank of Sgt., have they been around for years then, given this story?"

Biyomon sighed as she answered, "Yes the 5th, 6th, and this current war are all dealing with them as our enemies."

Seth and Agumon nodded while contemplating this bit of information, meanwhile Biyomon continued,

"After the 5th war ended we realized we didn't have the military might to keep up with the evil forces like we thought. However our best minds and wizards discovered that we were not alone in this fight, the home server that helped create our world was having trouble keeping the balance of Data, Vaccine, and Virus programs a.k.a. Digimon in check. The home server sent out powerful and knowledgeable programs known as observers, they were made to support the Data and Vaccine types from being overwhelmed should the Virus Digimon get too powerful or numerous. With their help we created the Tamer program that allows you to have a Digivice and Digimon partner."

Seth looks down to his Digivice and then to Agumon while smiling at how fast they became good friends in only a few days in this world.

"So you guys have summoned humans to help with this Tamer and partner bond before right?"

Biyomon nodded then looked sad as she said,

"The program was a break through in fighting off the Viruses in the 6th war and we won that one with little trouble, we got over confident in the power of tamers and slacked on our own power for when it was time to send them all home. The last time we summoned them we only needed about 5 Tamers to turn the tide towards our favor."

Seth suddenly looks shocked with this information given how many Digivices his Digivice has been picking up from the Holy Angel Palace.

"But my Digivice says there are about 1,000 Tamers registered here right now! What changed for you guys to need so many Tamers?!"

Agumon touches Seth's arm to calm him down as Biyomon flinches from the harsh and sudden questions.

"The 7 Vice's Army generals happened, they suddenly stopped hiding in the shadows of their army and stuck our forward bases a few weeks ago, we lost many Mega level Digimon from our side despite our best efforts. The lab that was housing the plan for the next Tamer program was raided and destroyed, the Generals killed everyone and corrupted the Digi-eggs of the defeated Digimon soldiers stationed at the lab promising them to Virus types once they hatched. Our back up plan was created by a scientist named Gennai who was a scholar and warrior."

Seth suddenly stood up from this shocking news, "Gennai!? As in Gennai the one who created the Digimon battle VR Game in my world?"

Agumon tumbles back from Seth's outburst and looks at him in concern. He is now worrying about how much more news his Tamer can take.

Biyomon nodded with some nervous sweat at his outburst, "The same, he is the one who revived the Tamer program and made the back up program to summon the top 1,000 players from your world to be our new Tamer army should the original ideal 7 somehow be stopped. His fears were realized when he came back to find his lab raided and destroyed by the Trickster General Piedmon. As such we summoned you all here."

Seth falls to his knees with the information overload his brain was trying to process as he realized he wouldn't be seeing home until this army was defeated and the Digital World was saved. Shaking in anger and fear at the news he felt scaly arms wrap around him in comfort and support as he looks to his left and sees a big green eye and orange scaled skin looking back at him with a toothy smile.

"Don't worry Seth, I'll be here to always help and support you no matter what happens from here."

Seth stops shaking and then thinks back to his first encounter with Koromon and how they have grown together as a pair of friends. Suddenly smirking to himself and standing up Seth's chest starts swelling with friendship, pride, courage, and conviction with Agumon looking at him with a large grin at seeing his Tamer recover.

"Alright Biyomon let's get you to the Holy Angel Palace and get some help in getting stronger, then we help take on this 7 Vices army one enemy Digimon at a time until we can defeat their Generals."

Agumon jumps up while punching his fist into the air yelling, "Yeah! we can do this together!"

Biyomon sits there for a minute before smirking and standing up next to the duo simply saying, "Well let's get this done then, I'm counting on you two to keep me safe until we get there while I will be your guide to get there quickly and safely."

Seth and Biyomon shake hands to seal the deal and begin to pack up camp so they can head back towards the Flower Garden in order to take the shorter path through Phantom Ruins. Biyomon shudders at realizing where they are going but doesn't complain as she needed to stick with these two and get to the palace quickly.

Up in the tree Angemon heard them and their plans for the right path and begins to make plans for how he can support them in their journey, his plan at the moment was to go into the Ruins ahead of them and take out anything stronger than your average Champion, as he was a holy Vaccine type against the Data and Virus type ghost and undead Digimon he had the advantage to follow through with such a plan.

Spreading his wings he makes a recorded report to send automatically to the palace as he flies to keep ahead of the group to put his plan into action.

 _Meanwhile:_ _Holy Angel_ _Palace_

Seraphimon was listening to the report from Angemon 098 as he enacted upon his plan to support the growth of this duo. Chuckling to himself Seraphimon thinks, _Given the bond they show, the way they fight together, and the abilities they have as a team builder and growth checker they should be able to make the journey here to the Palace._

His thoughts were cut short as he hears a chair clatter behind him, looking back quickly he sees his trusted aide and adviser Sorcerymon has fallen from his chair in shock as he was looking at his energy scanner.

Rushing over to check him Seraphimon sees what had shocked him so much as he sees an alert saying that the Digi-crest of Courage's energy was detected in the vicinity of the Angemon's last report.

"My lord Seraphimon! We must dispatch a squad of Angemon to scout the area and see what is giving off that energy reading! Especially if there is a chance to recover one of the crests of power!"

Seraphimon nods and immediately sends orders to a special trained recovery squad of Angemon to scout the area for the energy signature and to report back in case they find anything.

Seraphimon sits back in his chair once he makes sure Sorcerymon is safe and secure after that outburst. Sighing as he looks at the 120 tamers training hard in his courtyard with their partners. As the rest are currently still going through the eggs that the palace is holding to see if they can find their partners eggs.

 _Is it almost tie for us to push back? Can these Tamers help us without all the crests recovered? … if not then we must do what we can to help them grow strong without them._

 _7 Vices Headquarters_

Meanwhile in a torch lit training room in the dark palace of the 7 Vices Army an Impmon glows brightly with the power of Digivolution as he laughs maniacally with his new power coursing through him.


	7. Chapter 6: Teamwork

**The 7th war**

Chapter 6: Teamwork

 _Resistor Jungle_

Seth sighed as he and his two Digimon friends were walking through Resistor Jungle.

 _If I had known that we would be picking up another friend I would have made sure to pick a safer route, but at the same time we need to get that info to Seraphimon or else his remaining forces won't last much longer where they are in the front line._

Checking his Digivice's map function he saw they were almost out of the current sector and heading towards Bit Forest again.

Behind him Biyomon and Agumon were having an interesting discussion.

"So he is able to boost you with cards loaded in his Digivice? I didn't think you guys would be able to understand that function so quickly." Biyomon asked with a thinking manner as her wing came to rest under her chin.

Agumon nodded with a happy smile on his face, "Yep! Seth is amazing! He can make a plan and he seems to not even need to check the scan of the Digimon we fight in order to give me the commands needed to win a fight! I trust him so much as my partner!"

Biyomon silently contemplates the information as she thinks about how two different beings can trust each other so well.

Seth stops suddenly and Agumon gets into a crouched battle stance with his claws up in a typical guard stance. Biyomon stops and strains her hearing to see what could have made the partners stop all of the sudden like this.

Seth suddenly dives to the side tackling Biyomon out of the way as a 5 foot long bone hits the ground the group was on, Agumon was able to side step it and looks towards Seth as he and Biyomon are getting up from where they landed. Giving Agumon a thumbs up to signal he and Biyomon were fine the partners look up to where the bone staff came from.

They see 15ft up in a tree a 6.5 foot tall Ape man with fur and Native American designs on his fur with a green scaled armband on his right arm and a red strap going across his chest. This is the Champion level Digimon Apemon however where the normal Apemon has yellow fur with red accents all over his body and blue eyes, this one had dark blue fur and silver accents all over his body and glowing red eyes.

Seth gulps and looks at Biyomon, "I'm guessing he was a soldier who got corrupted? Cause normally Apemon is a Champion who is a Vaccine type Digimon. But that looks like Virus type colors."

Biyomon nods while looking shocked and scared, "Apemon was one of the armies forward scouts for the war but we lost contact with him and his squad once we tried to make a push to recapture a base a few weeks back, now I'm scared for the rest of his squad."

Apemon suddenly grins and jumps down as he has his fingers open and ready to grab Biyomon and his Bone club with how long his arms are. Seth tries to get in the way before a fireball hits Apemon right in the face.

"Pepper Breath! You're not hurting our friend or my partner you jerk! I'm your opponent!" Yells out Agumon as his attack hit home with a fierce explosion.

Lurching backwards from the unexpected hit and heat from a surprise attack Apemon refocuses his efforts onto Agumon with a challenging roar. Agumon braces his feet into the ground from the air pressure from the fur until he sees Apemon grin wickedly at him.

"Metallic Fur!"

Agumon feels like his is being peppered with fact moving rocks as sharp dark of Apemon's fur hit him rapidly all over his body. Jumping to the right Agumon fails to notice that Apemon took this chance to grab his bone club while he was dealing with the attack and whacks him towards Seth and Biyomon.

"Agumon!" Seth jumps into his partners flight and catches him with a lot of effort cushioning Agumon's crash with his body.

Tamer and Digimon slowly get up from that fierce barrage of attacks as Seth sees Agumon's health is down to only 30% left from just two attacks.

Biyomon is shaking with fear at seeing her new companions getting destroyed despite their best efforts to help her. Apemon readies his Bone club again as Seth gets up quickly with Agumon following his lead. Whipping out a card Seth whispers something to Agumon who grins and nods to his Tamer despite his injuries and bruises covering his form.

Lifting the bone over his head and having it double in size Apemon comes towards them with the intent to crush them. "Mega Bone Sti-!"

"Now Agumon!" Seth yells as he activates a new card.

" **Smoke** **Wall**!" Expelling a thick cloud of black smoke straight at Apemon who can be heard sputtering from being engulfed in a solid wall of smoke in the middle of his attack.

Biyomon shakes off her shock and sees Seth and Agumon running towards her at top speed with each grabbing one of her wings and continuing to run deeper into the Jungle behind them, as Apemon swings his larger club to clear the smoke with wind pressure.

Seeing his targets gone from where they were fighting he roars once more and takes to the trees leaping from branch to branch searching for his prey.

 _Resistor Jungle Cave_

Agumon is having a pain ointment spread on his bruises and cuts by Seth ad Biyomon is wrapping the treated areas in bandages.

"Well that went well!" Agumon sarcastically yells to Seth in response to the pain and humiliation he is feeling.

Seth shakes his head, knowing that this was the first real loss Agumon had ever dealt with since they seemed o have won every battle up until this point. He experienced it himself when trying to master the Digimon Game in his world and knew what to do.

"Agumon listen" Seth gently but firmly says to his partner, in response Agumon quits trying to scratch at the bandages and settles down to listen to his friend. "We lost... but we are alive... many Digimon can't say the same thing until they re-hatch and train again from the beginning levels. You are still here, not an egg, not a Koromon, which means we can train harder and fight better next time we see him now that we know how he moves and fights. Plus buddy even though we lost I'm just glad my best friend is still here to help me through this world."

Agumon nods and then smiles as he settles down to rest and recover from the battle knowing that Seth would keep watch for now. "Thanks Seth, I'll be good as new in a bit goodnight" with a yawn Agumon falls asleep soon after.

Biyomon looks at the two from the side and sighs in respect and admiration from their friendship and remembers when she had that with a Palmon in the Palace. She thinks back to her friend from her green plant body to her purple thorn claws, to her pink amazon lily flower on her head and hopes she is doing alright with all those new tamers currently training at the Palace.

Seth suddenly sits down next to Biyomon as they watch the cave entrance for any signs of that Apemon approaching. He then opens up his menu and sees that the **Smoke** **Wall** card needs a recharge time of 10 minutes. Biyomon looks at it and can't help but ask, "So that card is new?"

Seth looks at her as he has his deck of cards in front of him, "Yeah its called **Smoke Wall** and it creates a 5ft thick 10 ft high wall of smoke it only last for a minute at best without wind interfering so we had to leave quickly due to that Apemon knowing how to use that Bone Club well enough for that kind of smoke removal plan. You always have to assume the worst in these losing situations and plan a quick escape. However I think I have a plan forming in my mind."

Biyomon then notices the other boost cards in Seth's deck and quickly bristles with mild anger, "Why didn't you use these other cards on Agumon to help him win then?! We would've stood a better chance of winning if you used them in combination like with that Fugamon!"

Seth opens up another menu showing the Apemon's stats, "Because I was trying to figure out what happened to that Apemon when they corrupted him." that silenced Biyomon's rant immediately. "As far as I can tell if we went with a bsic hit, pierce and distract plan an average Apemon would have fallen fast, however this Apemon has had all of his stats doubled from the one who corrupted him, most likely so he can not only scout, but also do sabotage missions. Which means he is a headache to deal with, our Pepper Breath attack barely did more that 9% of his total health we could've dealt with it then but he was dealing 35% of Agumon's health in damage per attack, in that plan I just mentioned it requires attrition, with this gap in damage that would have ended up with maybe 55% of his health depleted and Agumon as a Digi-egg. Then we would've been defenseless against him."

Biyomon physically deflates as the gravity of Seth's explanation hit home and sees just how close they were to being defeated and possibly captured. But then she looks up in shock as she sees a grin on Seth's face.

"However I now have a plan for us to win this battle, but we'll need your help on this Biyomon, will you help us?"

Biyomon thinks silently as she absorbs his words, she was a scout, a spy, not a fighter, but looking back at Agumon's hurt and sleeping form she remembers how brave he was to fight a stronger opponent, and how Seth risked his own life to help Agumon by catching him despite the danger. Looking up at Seth with determination in her eyes she answers, "Yes I will, what is the plan?"

Satisfied with her answer Seth begins to lay out his cards and the Digivice's map zooms into their location to plan out a proper ambush for their plan to work.

Biyomon suddenly remembers something, _wait shouldn't there be an Angemon guard assigned to these two? Where was he during that dangerous encounter?_

 _J_ _ust West of Apemon's Ambush spot_

Said Angemon was currently fighting off 3 Fangmon's. These Champion level Virus Digimon look like crimson and skinny foxes with foot long purple claws and leather sleeves on all four legs with long sharp teeth in their mouth ready to tear into their foes. There had been 5 waiting in ambush to attack the Tamers party from behind until Angemon spotted them and engaged them dealing with 2 of them immediately using a 1-2 combo with his staff attack.

"Angles staff!" As Angemon's staff glows golden and shatters a 3rd Fangmon back into his purple with red lines Digi-egg form from already weakening it since the start of their fight mere minutes before the partners fight with Apemon.

Jumping back from a Crimson Claw attack from the remaining Fangmon's Angemon pants from the effort of bringing down a full squad of Virus Champion levels.

 _Okay two left I can do this, if not use the motivation of knowing they will assist that corrupt Apemon in hunting down that team you were sent to protect. And I will defeat them!_ Just as his thought finished he leaps into the air above a blast of fire from the Blast Coffin attack from one of the Fangmon's as the other uses his leap as a mid air attack of opportunity with his claws extended. Angemon pulls his arm back ready to punch as his hand glows. As soon as Fangmon was in range he unleashes his favorite attack "Hand of Fate!" as the Fangmon receives a solid beam of golden light right through his body from Angemon's attack, turning into a Digi-egg as well.

The last Fangmon panics and tries to run away to report to their battalion in safety until he realizes that Angemon. Can. Fly. Right as a Hand of Fate attack pierces his body as well and shatters him into his Digi-egg form. All that was left of the squad of Virus types was five Digi-eggs and the burn marks form the exchange of attacks from both sides.

Angemon lands with one knee on the ground as he supports himself on his staff from the exertion of dealing with all five of them. _If I hadn't undergone combat training by lord Leomon then I would have had a lot harder time with these guys._

Catching his breath and standing up Angemon sends the Digi-eggs to Holy Angel Palace with a special Digi-egg re-locator device given to him by Lord Seraphimon.

Looking at his tracker he then shoots into the air, despite the exhaustion he felt, to catch up with the squad he was sworn to protect.

 _Please stay safe I'll be there soon to assist you with taking out that corrupt Apemon, just stay safe and hidden_ , Angemon prayed as he flew, unknowing about the enemy he was leading right to the ones he was trying to save.

 _B_ _ack with our group_

Agumon's health was almost back to full and Biyomon was resting right next to him doing her best to keep the blanket that Seth summoned from his Digivice over both of their bodies so they wouldn't get cold. If only he would stop trying to eat the blanket he thought was food in his dream.

As this was happening Seth was using the map function to keep an eye out for hostile signals in the immediate area around them. He had tagged Apemon's data signature so they could find him later to enact their plan to defeat him.

 _C'mon I know you're out there somewhere,_ Seth scrolls through the map carefully looking at each area and analyzing every Digimon signature he saw, _I would have thought with his sense of smell he would have found us by now after an hour of healing up and waiting for him_.

Truth be told, Seth was glad for the break he was granted from Apemon's attack, it was allowing Agumon to heal up and recover his strength for the battle ahead. But Seth had a bad feeling something unforeseen was going to happen soon.

Right as the feeling passed he got a signature on the map telling him an ally from Holy Angel palace was flying over head, peeking out Seth saw an Angemon fly right over their hiding spot and deeper into Resistor Jungle.

 _Hmmm we have a protector? Or could he have simply been keeping tabs on us? Or maybe he was hoping to track us down and get us to the Palace? Well no matter the case I'll see if we can't track him down later to see if he has any information for us about those questions._ Seth drew his eyes back to the map and he gasped sharply as he saw the Apemon tag was almost on top of them!

Running quickly to Agumon and Biyomon who had somehow both fallen asleep with their arms around each other Seth yells to them jolting them awake, "Guys! That Apemon is back! Get ready now!"

Coming out of his sleep quickly Agumon wakes up feeling very warm and having a nice comfy and fluffy pillow against him, then looks to see a wide eyed Biyomon staring back at him in shock and with a blush along her cheeks. They both jump away from each other in surprise as Seth chuckles at their predicament right out of an Anime or a Manga from his world.

His attention is snapped back to the Digivice as Agumon removes his Bandages with Biyomon's help. A beeping noise from the enemy locator function is sounding off very loudly warning the team of the tagged enemy being right near them.

Looking quickly at the caves entrance Agumon and Biyomon jump in front of Seth seeing Apemon grinning like a hungry predator at them from the entrance.

Biyomon tenses as Agumon leans forward ready to charge as Seth smirks to himself popping out 3 cards at once from his Digivice.

"Agumon go!" Seth yells out as Agumon charges forward his back a straight line as he runs full tilt towards his target.

Apemon smiles evilly as he rears his bone club back ready to smash it into the dinosaurs skull to shatter his head until his glee changes to surprise as Agumon jumps up and lodges into the ceiling using his powerful claws to suspend himself as Biyomon suddenly appears from behind and blasts Apemon full in the face with her Spiral Twister attack.

The spiraling green flame hits him square in the eyes and mouth making him stumble back a step, but that is what Agumon was waiting for as Seth activates his first two cards of **Dragon Scales** and **Speed Boost.** Releasing his claws from the ceiling Agumon shoots toward Apemon like a bullet from a gun and knocks him out from the cave as he skids 15ft past the downed primate. Biyomon rushes through the cave entrance as well with a sprinting Seth right behind her as Apemon tried his best to shake off his teetering vision from the hit.

Activating his next card Seth uses **Smoke** **Wall**. Apemon remembering the last time rolls to the side to avoid Agumon's aiming line, rolling to a battle stance Apemon grins as he looks toward Agumon waiting for his attack to miss.

Only to find Agumon smirking and pointing above Apemon's head. Looking up confused the Primate suddenly becomes engulfed in the smoke attack coming from Biyomon's mouth!

Grinning Seth pulls out his next two cards and uses **Dragon** **Claw** then **Power** **Boost** one after the other.

Agumon running at full tilt once more with the last few second of his Speed Boost card drives his claws into and slashing through Apemon's body at least 6 times before his boosts all disappear. During this time Biyomon flew around the smoke cloud shooting her Spiral Twister again and again into Apemon's face throughout Agumon's onslaught.

Panting from how hard he ran and attacked Agumon takes a Defensive stance in front of Seth with Biyomon flapping her wings staying in flight above both partners also panting from her contributions.

Seth checks his Digivice battle scanner to see that Apemon's health had gone down to 5% left, looking up as the smoke cleared he sees the many bleeding scratches, bruises, and burn marks coating Apemon's body.

Apemon roars loudly as he charges up his Mega Bone Club attack causing his bone to grow to 10ft long and 4 ft wide ready to smack and crush both Digimon with a sideways swing.

Seth then activates a new card, " **Brave** **Shield**!", after activating the new card a hexagon shield 5ft tall and 5ft wide appeared in Agumon's claws blocking the attack with Agumon skidding back only a few feet. Apemon tries to push Agumon harder, until he sees Biyomon flying right at him with a wind vortex around her beak, his eyes widen in realization as she has the aura of the **Power** **Boost** card around her body like when it is on Agumon.

"Piercing dive!" Biyomon dives right through Apemon's already weakened body creating a good sized hole that takes out his left arm and left side of his chest as well.

Shaking and dropping his bone club into the ground Apemon looks up at the team as the Virus leaves his system returning his fur back to the yellow and red of his normal form.

Smiling gently Apemon says one phrase, "Thank you so much." a lone tear leaves his eyes as he turns into a yellow and brown Digi-egg.

Both Rookies fall to the ground in exhaustion after such a grueling battle. Seth stores the Digi-egg and thinks back to those parting words with a determined look in his eyes.

 _So they are self aware but can't communicate clearly or fight their need to obey the virus...looks like we have another mission besides ending this war and bringing peace to the Digital World. And we have a new teammate to help us._ Seth kneels down to both resting Digimon.

"Guys, we did it, Apemon's Digi-egg is free of the Virus and he will be born a Vaccine type again. But one question remains."

Looking at them both Seth pauses his speech to allow them time to process his words, the Digimon glance at each other before looking back at Seth with curiosity.

"Biyomon Agumon and I are strong, but there are battles like just now where we will need a friend to help us, would you join our team and help us defeat the 7 Vices Army?"

Agumon smiles brightly at this idea and looks to Biyomon for her answer.

Stunned at the question Biyomon dips into her thoughts, _can I really join a Tamers team? Sure it has happened the last time we had tamers help us, but I didn't think I would be chosen for such a thing even if I had reached Ultimate level! But... I can see no better team or friends to travel and grow with._

Biyomon looks at Seth and says with clear determination and happiness in her voice, "I'll join your team, and together we will defeat the evil forces plaguing this land together!"

Grinning widely at her response Seth goes into the team registration function and sets the scanner to scan Biyomon into the team roster. After scanning her and gathering her data into a team mate slot, Biyomon suddenly feels a small jump in her energy reserves as she feels the extra data from the Digivice flow into her, allowing her to gain a small boost in levels from the shared experience function of team combat.

Seth grins widely as two new cards become available to him for Biyomon's personal use. The first is called **Steel Feathers** it allows the user to shoot out their feathers like steel tipped arrows out of a bow at a high rate, the maximum amount she can shoot right now is about 10. The second is called **Vortex Beak** it allows the user to surround their mouth or beak in a vortex of cutting wind that increases piercing damage and cutting damage.

While Seth was admiring the new cards, Agumon was checking on Biyomon's condition after she had adjusted to the burst of experience.

"You holding up ok? You looked like you were struggling a bit during the fight." Agumon asked as he was checking her body for any lasting injuries she may have gotten from the fight.

Biyomon smiles at his kindness and decides to mess with him a bit, "Well I should be asking you that in return after all you did a lot of the heavy work" as her wings circle and grip his arm like a girl holding her dates arm.

Realizing the way Biyomon was coming closer Agumon suddenly blushes and looks away shyly, "Th-that's good t-to hear Bi-Biyomon, but um why are you hugging my arm?"

Biyomon fakes a bit of hurt in her eyes and loosens her grip a bit, "You don't like it?"

Agumon panics immediately as he hates to see girls cry, especially if he accidentally caused said tears. "No! No! I liked it!" only to hear giggling from Biyomon as she smiles at his embarrassment and his cuteness.

"Urgh you're only messing with me aren't you?"

Biyomon taps her chin with her wing and tilts her head pretending to think a response as she smiles and simply says, "Maybe..."

As Agumon tries to come up with a response the two then hear a voice full of laughter say, "If you guys are done flirting, then we need to get going to Bit Forest again and get to the entrance to Phantom Ruins if we want to make good time towards Holy Angel Palace."

As the Digimon look at Seth they both blush at his words and his face as Seth is clearly trying to avoid laughing out loud at Biyomon's innocent flirting and teasing of Agumon.

The group double checks the area using their map to check for enemies, then proceed toward Bit Forest and onward to their final destination.

 _Above Resistor Jungle_

Angemon was deep in thought as he was sighing in relief from the accident he caused. _I didn't think that corrupt Apemon would follow me and have me accidentally lead him towards the group. While it is good they survived and won I will be in hot water if Lord Seraphimon learned about this blunder._

His communicator suddenly goes off interrupting his thoughts and he shivers in fear seeing it was Sorcerymon calling. Gulping down any fear and nervousness he feels he picks up, "Hello?"

Silence fills the line for a moment and Angemon thinks it was a mis-dial until he hears with great shock, "Well done Angemon, you helped them out with that squad of Fangmon's and allowed them to grow stronger by fighting that corrupt Apemon, Lord Seraphimon and I are very impressed with your work and your abilities, you are to continue your good work and continue to watch over them."

Angemon internally was cheering up a storm while on the outside he simply answered, "Thank you sir I will keep working to do my best in guiding and helping this Tamer and partner grow to their fullest potential. I-"

"Indeed" interrupts Sorcerymon with an angry edge to his voice over the comm and Angemon breaks out in a cold sweat at the next words said to him with a chilling tone behind them, "However I will tell you that I still don't like how you lost them for a moment and _accidentally_ led the Apemon to them without meaning to, so if you value your job and don't want a job cleaning the toilets for the next 2 years **DON'T RISK THEIR SAFETY AGAIN!** "

Angemon gulps loudly and stutters out a response while he is covered in sweat from feeling as though he had stepped on an Ultimate levels tail and was now it's mortal enemy, "Ye-yes s-s-sir, I g-get the point and wi-will do-o-o my best to im-improve from here."

Suddenly the anger and chilling tone all at once as Sorcerymon has a cheerful tone to his voice now, "Excellent, oh and that Agumon might be the physical reincarnation of the Crest of Courage so be extra careful of this duo and defend them with your life." with that the line goes dead.

Angemon freezes for a moment before letting out a loud yell in panic and surprise, "HE MIGHT BE THE WHAAAAAAAAT!?"

 _W_ _ith our group_

With the trio currently heading towards Bit Forest again, a sudden yell with a screaming edge to the tone make them all jump and ready themselves in battle formation with Agumon in front of Seth and Biyomon flying just above Seth's right shoulder ready to help as they look around.

"Please tell me you guys heard that too?" Seth asked nervously, Both Digimon nod and Biyomon uses her keen vision while Agumon sniffs their surroundings with his sharp nose. Not sensing or seeing anything out of the ordinary they all shrug and continue on until they cross into Bit Forest once more.

"Ah! It is good to be back in an easier area that we know decently enough" Seth stretched as he said this, then stopping for a second he adopted a thinking pose with his hand rubbing his chin in thought, "What do you two say? Should we head to our old campsite and rest up before tackling Phantom Ruins? Or should we train around here and use this time to work on our team work?"

Agumon and Biyomon looked at each other and then flash backed to their fight against Apemon where they had a rough time and were barely able to pull off the plan.

"I believe that training and working on our teamwork is a solid plan, if we had better coordination and team combos prepared I believe that we would've had an easier time against that Apemon." Agumon answered honestly after thinking about it.

Biyomon nodded her head in response, "He's right you two know your combos and card abilities, but I'm still new to this team and we haven't explored all the cards we can use to boost me yet, I say we stay here and train as well, plus I could use some time to catch up to Agumon stat wise."

Seth then thought of something, "But what about that information you gathered for Lord Seraphimon?"

Biyomon blanked out for a second as she processed this statement and her eyes grew comically wide as she realized this was the whole point of her getting to the castle! "ACK! You're right! But how do I get to the castle with the information? We are literally stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Looking at the Island from a top view of their 3D map they saw she was correct as Resistor Jungle had higher leveled foes as you went further in, while you had to climb a small plateau to reach Phantom Ruins.

Right as the group was panicking about trying to reach the castle swiftly a voice suddenly rang out from their midst, "I believe I can help with that." Looking down they all saw a communication line had opened up from the Digivice to the Holy Angel Castle line.

Grabbing the Digivice Biyomon quickly answered the voice, "Sir Sorcerymon! Is that you?!"

"It is." answered Sorcerymon from the call line.

"Who?" Seth and Agumon asked while tilting their heads in confusion.

"Sorry for the late introduction, I am Sorcerymon the right hand man and head adviser for Lord Seraphimon's council, I am calling to let you know I have found your Digivice's signature and finally got the correct channel to call you on. Terribly sorry you had to learn so much about being a Tamer from the help guide in your device and from real experience, However I see that you have been able to do exemplary work with just this to go on." Sorcerymon praised from his end of the call.

Seth scratches the back of his head in embarrassment at the praise, "Well I was one of the top ranked Digimon Gamers in my world before here so I just treated it like learning a new games controls and operations."

Chuckling could be heard from his end, "Yes Jennai was quite proud of your achievements in the game despite you not participating in the lesser skill tournaments often, instead opting for the ranking tournaments where you often scored into the 8th-4th rankings."

Agumon's and Biyomon's mouths drop open in slack jawed shock at this news and look at Seth with a mixture of shock and admiration. Blushing Seth chuckles in an embarrassed manner before realizing something, "Hey wait, Jennai the creator of the Digimon MMO-RPG game watched my progress?"

Sorcerymon answers with praise and respect thick in his voice, "Why yes, did you not know? Despite doing so well your player track record was impressive but what impressed Jennai the most was your gaming etiquette to the younger and less experienced players. That is what made him recognize and select you to be a Tamer to help save our world. Your kind heart, ability to plan and strategize, and love of Digimon all contributed to this choice."

Seth stands there shocked for a minute before his face breaks out in an ear to ear smile at being recognized by the man who created his favorite game ever. "This is awesome I can't wait to meet Jennai when I get to your castle and thank him for choosing me for this role in helping save your world!"

Silence dominated the line as Sorcerymon didn't answer for a good long minute.

"Sir Sorcerymon?" Biyomon asks with nervousness in her voice at the continued radio silence.

"Jennai was captured when he returned to our lab that developed the Digivice's, it was raided by one of the generals of the 7 Vices Army, Piedmon. Piedmon destroyed the original Tamer eggs and crests but Jennai had a backup plan, his Game that would find and choose the top 1,000 players to come and be our new Tamer army to combat this threat." Sorcerymon replied with sadness dripping from his voice.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss, but what are the crests you talked about?" Seth asked with sympathy and curiosity.

Sorcerymon's voice seemed to pick up a bit as the topic was changed, "They are the 8 sigils of power that reflect the most powerful quality of a Tamers soul and they allow the Digimon to Digivolve past the Champion and even Ultimate levels. Reaching Mega and possibly even further, but before we could study this potential our lab was breached and we lost most of our scientists and Digimon guards who were defending it with their lives. Only a few of them came back alive. Now we are scanning for the remnants of the crests energy since they can't be destroyed just dispersed and harnessed into a new vessel."

Seth calms down and then says with conviction, "Sorcerymon take Biyomon's report on what she found in the enemies plans over the communicator, we're going to train here for a bit before heading to Phantom Ruins to make our way to the Palace towards you guys, then we can make a plan about finding the crests energy and we can make a plan with the other Tamers that you said landed at the Palace, we're going to turn this war around."

"Very well I look forward to seeing you all here and seeing how much more powerful you become during your journey, Biyomon your report please." Sorcerymon answers diplomatically.

As she gives her report Biyomon continues to glance at Seth and Agumon as they are setting up a campsite with training gear to train all their stats across the board as they discussed possible situations in combat and what combos they can pull off with the combat cards. With a smile on her face she continues her report to Sorcerymon.

Biyomon's face changes to a determined serious one as she gets to the important part of what she learned behind enemy lines, "The enemy generals apparently have a plan to create new training gear that simulates having a Tamer working with their forces to assist them in Digivolution efforts to strengthen their forces power."

Sorcerymon thinks from his end, _This could be an attempt by them to create a back up 7 Generals group for just in case we defeat their current Generals, or perhaps... a way to recruit Tamers with corrupt hearts from the humans world! I must report this to Lord Seraphimon immediately!_ , and then answers with seriousness and a slight panicked tone in his voice, "Very well we will do our best to improve our training conditions and get more Tamers with their partners to boost our war potential, I'll report this to Lord Seraphimon right away. Good luck and do your best to grow stronger Biyomon, Sorcerymon out."

"Yes sir!" Biyomon says as the line cuts off. Turning around to give Seth and Agumon the news she stops short of her update after seeing their campsite, or more accurately their personal gym.

They setup 3 tents one for each of their group, a campfire with a pot bubbling a dinner over it. But the shocker was that the partners had set up a treadmill, a bench press with adjustable weights, kettle balls, medicine balls, dumbbells, pull up bar, a punching bag, and finally a full set of body weights to be strapped onto our body to increase the challenge and muscles gain from the exercises.

Biyomon is shaken from her shocked stupor when she hears, "Let's go Biyomon! We got training to do!" looking over she sees Agumon with weights on his legs and arms as he struggles to run on the treadmill. She then looks at Seth using the punching bag to train himself with a weighted vest on himself as well. Sighing with a shrug and a smile on her face at her teams antics she puts on some arm weights and begins to try to fly with them on her.

It was going to be a long few days.

 _Above Resistor Jungle_

 _You know I feel like I should follow that example in my own way_ , Thinks the Angemon protector as he then searches the nearby area for any enemies that might get in the way of the group who are hard at work to improve themselves. Finding a tribe of Ogremon's and Goblimon's he descends and challenges them all after scanning them and finding that they were all virus types who were aligned with the 7 Vices Army. Grinning he gets his staff ready and charges them with his fist glowing with holy energy.


	8. Chapter 7:Dangerous Movements

**I'm back! Sorry for the wait lots of stuff to do with finals and other family events going on. But I'm back and managed to almost create a full 9,000 word story! I do hope whoever reads it enjoys this chapter and looking forward to what I can whip up next in the following chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon**

 **The 7th war**

Chapter 7: Dangerous Movements

_Bit Forest_

It had been three days since their encounter with the corrupted Apemon. During this time trio had been working hard to improve themselves as best they could.

Seth was currently on the treadmill with his 25 extra pounds of ankle, wrist, and body weights to help strengthen himself as he had his Digivice menu open looking at the new cards he received from Biyomon's addition to the party, thinking of new possible combos for their formation and to help out in a tight spot that could be similar or worse than their situation when Apemon attacked. So far the cards Seth possessed were as follows.

 **X2** **Recovery** , this card recovers a targets health by 20%

 **B** **arrier** , This card surrounds the target in a defense barrier that takes an amount of damage equal to 25% of the targets health before breaking

 **X2** **Speed** **Boost** , this card doubles the target's speed for one minute

 **Dragon** **Scales** this doubles target's defense for 10 seconds

 **X2** **Power** **Boost** , this card doubles the target's attack for one attack

 **D** **ragon Claw** this card coats the claws of a dragon type digimon in energy to allow their attack to pierce through an opponents defense value

 **Smoke Wall** this card spews forth a wall 10 ft high and 5 ft thick at the foe lasts a maximum of a minute given possible wind and breezes can dispel it faster.

 **Steel Feathers** it allows a bird type to shoot out their feathers like steel tipped arrows out of a bow at a high rate

 **Vortex Beak** it allows the user to surround their mouth or beak in a vortex of cutting wind that increases piercing damage and cutting damage

 **Wind Barricade** , Ally Digimon creates a small tornado that captures and damages a target for 10 seconds equal to the attack of the source Digimon

Already some good plans had formulated in Seth's mind for any combat situations dealing with Rookie or Champion level enemies. Thinking of these strategies Seth opened up his encyclopedia function and started researching any Digimon he could from the levels of Rookie-Ultimate.

As Seth continued his research and exercising, Agumon was busy punching an iron coated punching bag as he had 30 pound weights on each arm to challenge himself further. Sweat glistened on his orange scales as he had been punching for the last 30 minutes and he was feeling a lot of fatigue build up. He was waiting for the timer he set up from the items prepared for their training to ring once 45 minutes had passed.

Agumon then spared a glance at Biyomon. She had a self regenerating boulder, that was about 10 feet tall and 15 feet thick, set up in front of her that had a 5 foot deep and 4 foot wide hole in it as she was panting hard from exhaustion. Biyomon had been pushing herself the most so that she could catch up to Agumon in stats and experience. The boulder finished regenerating from her last Spiral Twister attack and she breathed deep to unleash her strongest attack yet. This time when she fired it she blew a hole that was 5 feet wide and went 8 feet deep into the boulder. She collapsed from the effort.

"Biyomon!" two voices shouted out in concern, halting their training to run over and cradle the exhausted Bird Digimon in their arms, Seth taking her head and shoulders while Agumon had her legs, and went to her cot to lay her down.

Agumon put the covers on her as Seth commented on her current state, "Dang it Biyomon," as he wiped sweat form his brow, "I can't believe you are still pushing yourself too hard."

Agumon then grabbed a towel and dipped it into the water bucket they kept in the tent for drinking and began to wipe the cool water over Biyomon's over heated body. She breathes a bit easier as her body cools down from the water and whispers out "I'm sorry...I just want to be... a good partner... and help you end the fighting...".

Seth sighs and kneels down next to her cot as he gently puts a hand on her forehead, "I believe you Biyomon, but remember we are in this together, we won't leave you behind, so you can get stronger at your own pace without needing to stumble, or rush to keep up. You both are my dear friends and companions in this war and I will be damned if I am going to lose my friends to an evil Digimon."

Agumon looks at Biyomon with determination and then smiles widely as he declares with determination, "That's right Biyo! We can make it together! And with us all working together as a team we can beat any Digimon that dares come toward us! Count on us to help you just like we count on you to have our backs!"

Biyomon looks up at both Tamer and Digimon and then smiles back at them with a renewed energy in her eyes, "I will keep my own pace and won't push myself anymore, thanks guys, I forgot that we are a team and that I am not alone in this while I was trying so hard to catch up to Agumon's level. I will do what I can with what I have."

Agumon smiles and Seth chuckles kindheartedly as a sudden ring sounds out and Agumon realizes something, "Whoops! My timer for my workout!" he yells out as he rushes to where the timer is to turn it off.

Seth and Biyomon look at his disappearing form with wide eyes of surprise then look at each other and both begin to laugh at the dinosaurs antics.

 _Above Bit Forest_

Unknown to our group, a few miles away from their camp above Bit Forest, Angemon was doing his best to fight off 3 dark scaled Airdramon's, the serpentine dragon Digimon usually looked like a blue scaled Asian Lung dragon who doesn't have legs, that usually sported a pair of bright red wings with a bone skull protecting their face and a pair of wooden horn/antlers on their head as well, however this was usually. Right now it looked like the 3 Vaccine Dragon Type Champions had undergone the same virus corruption of the Apemon as they were completely black scaled with glowing red eyes and their wings were now blood red instead of bright red. They currently surrounded him on three sides like a triangle as he glanced around at the three to see what their next move would be.

(Cue _Those Who Fight - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Music Extended_ )

"Wind Cutter!"

Hearing the attack Angemon flew down quickly, as the Airdramon to his left had flapped it's wings to shoot out three 5 foot long blades of wind in his direction. The blades barely missed him as he felt the air just above him be disturbed by their passing, looking to his right he saw a wide open mouth of sharp teeth ready to chomp him in half as another Airdramon was trying to bite him with it's attack called, Big Jaws. Summoning his staff by gathering his energy into his hand and forcing it to quickly condense into a golden 8 foot long staff of holy wood.

"Angel's Staff!"

Angemon brings his staff up in an underhanded striking arc forcefully shutting the jaws closed with a loud clang as the Airdramon's own teeth rattled against each other from the force of the blow.

"Tail Whip!"

Angemon feels his back be slammed by the third Airdramon's tail, as a result he is propelled through one of the many trees below them destroying the top of it as he continued to crash into the thicker trunk of a second one in his collision course.

Getting reorganized the three Airdramon form a pyramid triangle, where one was above the other two, and begin their most powerful attack combination.

Angemon gets up shakily and with light trickles of fresh red blood going down his back from the tail attack and trees slamming into him, _Ugh the bleeding isn't too bad but another blow like that and I'll be in trouble_ , as he thought this he felt the wind starting to grow in strength as it rushes past him from his perch in the half destroyed tree.

Looking up, his mouth falls open as he sees a large 30 ft diameter orb of highly condensed wind gathering between the three Airdramon's as they are preparing their deadliest attack called, Fatal Tornado.

 _If they release that attack here not only will I be destroyed but dozens of other Digimon living in these woods will be destroyed as well! I've got to stop this now!_ Gritting his teeth and clenching his fist to fight back the pain Angemon rockets into the sky causing the Airdramon trio to follow his movement with their heads and causing their aim to tilt up as well.

Flying up so the Sun's glare was going straight into his foes eyes he then charges his Hand Of Fate attack in his fist. Seeing the danger the Airdramon's launch their attack,

"Fatal Tornado!"

As the attack is released Angemon fires his attack off as a flash bang cone covering the Airdramon in light that temporarily blinds them. Using this opportunity Angemon nosedives to avoid the 70ft diameter tornado heading straight for his last known location.

As the three dragons shake off the blind effect they look towards the sky and see their tornado attack dissipate into powerful wind currents with no enemy left. Grinning from horn to horn the Airdramon look to each other for a job well done before their leader's eyes widens and sees Angemon bearing down on his fellow dragon.

"Behind you! He-!"

But the warning came too late as Angemon takes this moment to coat his staff in his Hand Of Fate attack's energy to boost his power and smashes down with all his strength onto the surprised Airdramon's skull, thus shattering the bone helmet and causing the Digimon to shatter into Data streams of 1's and 0's and reform into his red scaled dragon Digi-egg.

The egg begins to float down to the ground to try and hatch at a later time while the two remaining Airdramon launch their Wind Cutter attacks at Angemon hoping to catch him off guard after such a powerful attack on his part.

However being a Digimon with his stats evenly spread across the board he regains his balance quickly and uses his trained reflexes to block the incoming wind blades with his staff, shattering the blades mid flight towards him.

Shocked at how easily he shattered their attacks the Airdramon's don't react in time to Angemon blasting one of them with his Hand Of Fate attack three times in a row until the poor victim now possesses three large holes where the beam attacks hit and went through him.

Seeing his last comrade turn into a Digi-egg as well the final Airdramon then looks at Angemon with a murderous look in his eyes until he notices something. Angemon was sweating and panting hard due to his recent actions in this fight to take down these opponents. Grinning Airdramon charges up a smaller Tornado to take out Angemon.

Angemon snaps his attention to his final target as said target charges an 8ft diameter orb of concentrated wind in front of it's mouth. Thinking quickly Angemon Charges his own orb of wind energy with a golden glow covering it.

Both Digimon glare at each other as they charge their attacks to their limits before releasing them at the same time.

"Tornado!"

"Omni Typhoon!"

The green colored wind tornado heads towards the golden colored vortex of wind and light. The two attacks clash against each other with a large explosion of wind that coats the forest with a harsh gale, quite similar to a thunderstorms wind force. As the dust clears and the ripped up trees and branches come crashing back to the ground Airdramon opens his eyes to see no sign of Angemon anywhere.

Grinning in triumph he rears his head back to roar at the sky. However his roar is changed to a gasp of surprise as Angemon is coming barreling toward Airdramon from up above in a dive bomb maneuver. Trying to charge his Wind Cutter attack Airdramon is unprepared for Angemon to yell out,

"This is the end for you! Hand Of Fate!"

As the beam of holy light comes down with so much force and energy behind it it covers all of his body and disintegrates his form until he breaks apart into data and reforms into his Digi-egg.

(End Theme)

Angemon glides into an evened out angle to avoid the nose dive of death he was in and then lands on one of the few still standing trees in the area, breathing hard and sweating small rivers down his frame from the effort he put into the fight and peril he was just chest deep in. _Ugh and these are only Champion level tainted Digimon, what happens if they discover a way to corrupt our Ultimate and Mega level soldiers?_ His head snaps up at this thought, _At that point even Lord Seraphimon, Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon would be in danger! I must warn Sorcerymon to prepare anti virus vaccines for all our troops to avoid more of our forces becoming tainted like these Airdramon._

Shaking from the fatigue of his muscles, Angemon bring up his communicator and calls Sorcerymon.

 _Holy Angel Palace_

Sorcerymon was at his large computer monitor, in his private office which contained his 10 foot tall computer monitor, a large 5 foot long wooden desk a nice leather swivel chair and a few lockers and chests that contained various tools and equipment for personal use. Said computer was scanning all of their territories trying his best to locate the missing crests. Sorcerymon was leaning back in his chair taking a break from dealing with the 1,000 potential Tamers down in the courtyard, some of them were rather pleasant to work with they knew their role in all this and accepted it readily, while others are still in the thought process that they were in some live simulation of the game that Jennai created in their world and were not treating this seriously. But the thought that ' _they will come around_ ' was what allowed Sorcerymon to continue his job as an adviser and trainer. As he took a sip from his coffee mug that was held gently in his left hand, he saw a call coming in on his wrist communicator. Seeing it was from Angemon 98 he answers thinking it was an update on Seth and Agumon's progress in training.

"Yes Angemon? Sorcerymon here, go ahead."

A small silence fills the other end of the line as all Sorcerymon hears is heavy breathing, sitting up straight in his chair Sorcerymon's voice is now filled with concern and worry for his friend.

"Angemon! Are you there?! Please answer me!"

A few more deep labored breaths from the other end of the line and soon a cough came followed by, "Urgh... Angemon 98 reporting in... **cough cough**... about dealing with a scouting squad of corrupted Airdramon scouts from the... **cough cough**... 7 Vices Army... Ugh."

After that final grunt of pain and effort Sorcerymon immediately began to type furiously on his computer to scan for the signal of the current communicator call to locate Angemon.

"Hold on Angemon I'll find you and send help to you immediately so that you can rest up."

Angemon's voice came over with a fierce determined edge to it, " _NO_ You will send a Kudamon package runner.. **cough**... to me with medical supplies to heal my wounds... **ugh**... and food to help me recover my strength from this ordeal, I will... **cough**... NOT jeopardize my mission... **cough**... in order to rest, I'll rest... **urgh**... when I am a Digi-egg again." With a final sigh of pain as he finishes his rant Angemon's line goes quiet, save for the labored breathing Sorcerymon hears.

Taking off his white wizards hat and scratching his head in frustration at his friends attitude and reason he lets out an exasperated sigh. He hears a beep from his computer as it shows the current location of Angemon on the map.

"I've got your location bud you just sit tight and a Kudamon package runner will be there soon for you. Just hang on and don't push yourself any further."

Angemon breathes deep from his end of the call and answers with a slight chuckle in his tone, "No arguments from me, *sigh* Angemon out."

As the call ends Sorcerymon brings up a call function to call a package runner to him.

Only a few seconds later a Kudamon flies into his monitor room with a satchel around his body. Sorcerymon regards the little serpentine fox as he brings out some medical sprays and some emergency rations from his personal locker located in his office, Kudamon has a 2 foot long body golden tattoos that look like data chip patterns along his back, he possesses two from paws but no back legs as his tail ends with a golden tip and he has a golden ring around his neck just behind his head, he also has twin sharp pointed ears with black tips and golden eyes.

"You called for me sir Sorcerymon?"

Sorcerymon readies his bag of medical supplies and rations for Kudamon's satchel and turns to the small Rookie level Vaccine Digimon.

"Indeed I called you for a special request, Angemon 98 has been wounded in battle and cannot risk leaving his current position for both his mission and for the risk of worsening his injuries before giving them a good chance to heal. Your job is to take these supplies to him so he may continue to work on his mission and to avoid hurting himself more. Understood Kudamon?"

Kudamon looks as Sorcerymon in his eyes.

"Yes sir, Get to Angemon 98's location, give this package of supplies to him, and on your authority, order him to rest and heal before continuing his mission."

Sorcerymon blinks at the repeated information and chuckles to himself.

"Well that last part wasn't said but I believe that will be a nice addition for him to know I want him to take care of his mission and of himself. Very well go forth and take care of him okay?"

Kudamon nods once takes the supplies and stores them into his satchel. Saluting Sorcerymon, Kudamon takes off as a small blur going to Angemon as fast as his speed allows him to.

Sighing and then slumping back into his chair, Sorcerymon leans back and then spins to stare at his monitor once again as he pinches the bridge of his non existent nose.

"That idiot better be safe or else I'm down a good soldier and friend."

Sipping his warm coffee Sorcerymon starts the system back up in scanning mode for more crest energy.

 _7 Vices HQ: Strategy room_

"Urgh!" a loud slam that shattered a nearby table followed the angry grunt on irritation.

The owner of said voice was none other than Wisemon, an Ultimate level Virus Digimon who looked like a 6ft tall dark skinned demon in a red robe with a golden head wrap casting his face in shadow that allowed only his two gleaming yellow eyes to be seen, his red and yellow orbs of memory recording spun around his quickly showing his irritation.

"Damn it! First the Fangmon scouting squad I sent is wiped out! Then I learn my private experiment that created that Corrupt Apemon is wiped out by some Tamer child and his two Digimon partners! And Two Partners! How can a Tamer have more than one Partner! In none of my records does an instance of this situation exist! And to top it all off on this wonderful cake that is my life! I lose my other scouting squad of corrupted Airdramon's as well!"

Picking up a book case and throwing it against the nearest wall his grunt/yells in fury as that poor victim of a book case is smashed to splinters. His two guards a pair of Ogremon are sweating nervously at his display and whispering to each other in hushed voices during this tantrum.

"Sir Wisemon is really pissed off today... Any Idea why?"

The other Ogremon looks to Wisemon quickly, seeing said Digimon currently muttering to himself over the map in the center table of the book filled room, he looks back to his fellow guard.

"He is apparently really pissed off because Lord Piedmon gave him the mission to scout the enemy Palace and the surrounding island territory but has lost every squad sent over there so far! I think he is scared of what Lord Piedmon will do to him once he hears of this failurAAAAAAA!"

"Eternal Nirvana!"

The offending Ogremon guard is sucked up into the yellow orb that had floated over to the pair of guards as they whispered. Wisemon lowers his arm and then glares at the remaining guard who is shaking more than a leaf in a wind storm.

"Guards should be seen, not heard. Now..."

Wisemon walks up to the final guard in the room and Ogremon looks about ready to faint away.

"Anything else you want to add to that riveting conversation?"

Shaking his head quickly Ogremon answers as best he can despite his need for self preservation.

"N-no-o-o s-s-sir, j-just go-going to st-stand h-here and b-b-be si-silent!"

With one simple nod in satisfaction Wisemon heads back over to the map and begins studying it once more. Ogremon lets out a long sigh of relief when he hears the door he was SUPPOSED to be guarding slam open and into his face.

Without even looking up from his map Wisemon answers thhe door with an irritated huff.

"What is it!"

The stranger bows with the light casting a shadow over his figure and obscuring him from the view of Wisemon, but Wisemon smirks at the tone of voice when the figure speaks.

"My Brother Lord Murmukusmon says that since I have finally achieved Champion level that I can have a rematch against that Damn Tamer and Agumon that defeated me last time. And Lord Piedmon said you might be in need of a new scout for your mission?"

Wisemon gulps at hearing Piedmon had already known of his failures but then grinned within his hood as he now knew his best chance to get rid of the anomaly Tamer with the twin partners had just walked into his door.

"Very well I will tell you of their current location, and send you to them with my personal teleporter so you can gt the drop on them. In return bring that Tamer back here with the Digi-eggs of both his partners so I can experiment on his Digivice and his Partners."

Grinning the figure in the door way then puts its long fingers to it's chin in a thoughtful way.

"And the Tamer?"

Wisemon chuckles darkly to himself as his eyes gleam evilly in the light.

"I believe you have always wanted a Tamer to make you stronger? Why not use Lady Lilithmon's abilities to force him into a slave Tamer whose sole purpose will be to make you stronger than ever?"

The figure pauses and then thinks, _A slave who was my enemy, a way to surpass the 7 Lords and take over the army, and to top it off a way into powering up using the card system from these Digivices I have seen in action against our troops. Perfect!_ Looking up at Wisemon's eager and waiting look the figure smiles so brightly that against the shadow the light casts him in it looks like the smile of evil in a mass of shadows.

"You've got yourself a deal Sir Wisemon, Get me to them and we both become more from this!"

"Right this way then." As Wisemon turns to lead the figure to his teleporter, he can't help but have one last thought, _a willing partner to over throw the Lords and a way to make the soldiers trust us with a break through in gaining strength this may be the start of a beautiful and beneficial partnership!_

_Bit Forest Campsite_

Seth sighed as he analyzed his 3D map of the Island they were all on. Behind him were Biyomon and Agumon who were still training by having a friendly spar against each other. Seth was doing his best to zoom in on Phantom Ruins to plan the best route through with minimal enemy encounters so as to get to Holy Angel Palace that much sooner. As he was studying the entrance that was a small gate similar in design to a cemetery gates with a stone arch over it that had the words PHANTOM RUINS engraved into the stone arch, he noticed that the spar had gone eerily quiet behind him, looking back he was calling out, "Hey! You two okay ov-!"

Suddenly a pink feathered wing covered his mouth and looking up to Biyomon he saw her sweating with one of her talons in front of her beak in a silent 'be quiet' gesture. Nodding slowly Seth looks to where Agumon is in a wide stance that looks like he is ready to either fight all out or sprint away with all his might. As Biyomon removes her wing Seth picks up his Digivice and sets it to scan enemy mode and he notices it has picked up a strong Virus Digimon signature, Champion level and almost 1.5 times the stats of the corrupted Apemon they fought 3 days ago. Getting up from his sitting position Seth scans the surroundings to find the Champion when his Digivice gets a loud beep pointing a 3D holographic arrow behind them. Spinning quickly the trio's eyes widened when they saw who their foe was, A thinly muscled 9 foot tall Devimon who looked like he had a black skin tight lather suit covering him with glowing red eyes and a pair of long black horns on either side of his head, he possessed a pair of large black wings that could easily be an 18 ft wing span if they were extended out, he had long sharp black and red claws with belts buckled around them and an orange bat design tattoo on his lean muscled chest.

When he smirked Devimon revealed his long vampire like fangs and then spoke in a low and menacingly dark voice.

"Hello again. Seth. Agumon. SO good to see you both once again!"

Both partners look at each other and then back at the new foe Seth nervously answers the Digimon, "We've met before? But I don't know any Devimon's!"

Shaking his head mockingly Devimon then laughs right at Seth's answer.

"Well of course you wouldn't recognize me in this form, try to think back, after all I was a sgt. of the 7 Vices army forces last time we met."

Agumon's eyes widen at the mocking tone and the title presented to them by this new foe, "You mean to tell us you were that Impmon we defeated before? How have you gotten so...?"

Smiling evilly at them Devimon makes a mock bow and then looks at them with a judgmental gaze, "Well you're right I was that Impmon, but then my brother Lord Murmukusmon who saved me last time put me through a new hellish training program we've been experimenting with, and here is the result!"

Biyomon's body begins to shake as she realizes that the information she gave Sorcerymon has already been put into the testing phase by the enemy forces, "So all that effort to spy on your base and gather the information about a new training regime that I almost died for is?"

Devimon fixes her with a condescending look and a haughty tone, "Old news my dear, you're information has already evolved and developed into what you see before you! And soon! Our entire army will go up in power once I show the results by destroying both of you and bringing your Tamer back with me to headquarters!"

Immediately Devimon feels a shiver run up his neck as suddenly there is a fireball and spiral of green flame coming right towards him. With his eyes widening in shock he takes the surprise attack head on and is enveloped in flames.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR PARTNER!" Both Digimon yell loudly at the currently burning champion as Seth smiles at them and readies his cards.

"Thanks guys and great combo attack let's see if we can finish him-" Suddenly a loud beeping interrupts Seth's words and he checks his Digivice. Both Digimon see Seth's eyes widen as he turns pale. On the Digivice screen it shows the status values of Devimon and his HP had barely gone down by 1% from that last combination of attacks.

"GUYS! HE IS BARELY HURT! GET READY FOR-!"

"Darkness blast!"

The flames are blown away from the force of an orb of darkness blasts Agumon square in the chest and sends him tumbling away with a loud "OOOOOOF!", looking at the source of the attack Biyomon and Seth stare with mouths open wide in shock as Devimon stands there with barely a scorch mark on his form and his hand open and out stretched showing the source of the orb.

Agumon gets up shakily with a dark black burn mark across his chest. Seth checks Agumon's HP and sharply inhales as he sees Agumon lost 38% of his health from that one mid level attack. Biyomon flies up and fires off another Spiral Twister right at Devimon.

Just as the attack was about to make contact he smirks and disappears into his own shadow casted by the flames of the attack heading right for him. Biyomon looks around in shock and surprise trying to find him.

"Biyomon calm down! We can't find him if you are panicking like this!" Seth yells up unaware of the black long clawed hand emerging from his shadow ready to stab into him.

Seeing this Biyomon dive bombs Seth as she yells, "MOVE! Spiral Twister!"

Seth rolls to his right getting closer to Agumon who was running towards Seth trying to defend his partner from the back attack. The offending limb is retreating into the remnants of Seth's shadow as he moved away, but not before the flaming twister makes contact with it. Checking Devimon's stats Seth sees they have only managed to whittle away about 1.3% of his health so far.

With a loud, "Damn!" Seth brings up a **Recovery** card to heal Agumon, but a claw from the orange dinosaur stops Seth mid activation. Agumon shakes his head and says, "Save it, I'm hurt but another attack won't finish me off, let's see if we can deal more damage to him first before needing to use a healing card."

Lowering his hand in defeat Seth sighs and nods to Agumon. Both partners look up at the tree line and see Biyomon trying to find the next sign of Devimon. Gliding to a nearby tree to land Biyomon is unaware of a hand emerging from her shadow this time and casting Darkness Blast at her unprepared and unguarded back, sending her careening off the tree and into a self made dirt trench from the force of the attack.

Seth rushes to Biyomon while Agumon launches a Pepper Breath attack to the spot she was, however the offending limb has already disappeared into the tree once again and is gone from sight. Sliding to a kneeling position next to Biyomon Seth cradles her head in his lap as he scans her for how much damage she took. Gritting his teeth in fear and frustration he sees the scan show almost 85% of her HP was knocked out with that one attack from Devimon.

"Damn, Agumon be careful! Biyomon is in bad shape! She took a critical attack from him just now!"

Agumon looks to Seth and nods, then looks at Biyomon who is covered in scorch marks and painful looking burns from how close the attack was when it hit her. Agumon's claw clenches and then he looks to where Devimon is emerging from a trees shadow while smirking at his most recent attack against the team.

"Sooooo sorry about your little friend there, oh wait! No I'm not! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You're just two Rookies! Who hadve a dead weight useless meat bag human to be your Tamer! I have trained and broken my limits and pushed into a high tiered Champion Level! You can't beat me as you are!" Tilting his head back with his hand over his eyes in disbelief of Agumon still standing there trying to fight him, Devimon continues his monologue in his mocking and haughty tone, "And I'll make sure to grind you into the dirt with my boot, as I make you watch the process of torture I'll put your Tamer through as I break his body and spirit to become my loyal slave that will only exist to make me stronger! HAHAHAHAHA- Huh?"

(Cue _My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run + Jet Set Run_ )

Devimon's laugh was cut short as he felt a huge wave of anger, resentment, killing intent, but weirdest of all protectiveness and friendship?

Looking to the source he sees an absolutely livid Agumon that seems to have a thin red aura of flames coating his body. As his normally green and round pupil eyes are now a golden color with slit pupils similar to that of a dragon in them.

Devimon sweats and gulps as he takes a step back, then notices what he just did, _am I seriously afraid of a Rookie level?! I made it to champion! I was beating him earlier! I can take him on easi-_ , the train of thought was interrupted by a concentrated pure red fireball to his face causing him to lean back in pain from the heat and force of the attack.

"AAAAAAGH!" Devimon grabs at his still burning face with his hands out of instinct to shield his face and to try to ease the burning.

Agumon then lets out an ear splitting roar towards Devimon and both enemy and friend freeze at the tone and emotion behind this one roar. It sounded like a lion who has discovered it's cub was badly wounded, and it had just found the one who did the deed.

"Heh I'm ready to take you down Devimon! Not cause of what you are! But what you just did to my friend and threatened to do to my best friend! So be ready for the wrath of dragons!"

Leaning his head back Agumon lets out the same pure red Fireball with it's new name, "Spit Fire Bast!"

Devimon tries to dodge it but this flame is going twice as fast as his Pepper Breath attacks, and it hits his shoulder with a small explosion of heat and flame during his turn to try and run out of it's path. This attack coats his arm, shoulder and inside of his wing in burn marks.

Hissing in pain Devimon stops mid run and turns towards the orange dinosaur as he extends his claws. Lunging at Agumon with his claws extended Devimon yells out, "Eat this you dumb lizard! Deadly Nail!"

The attack makes contact and causes Agumon to grunt in pain, but then Devimon's sneer turns into a frown of confusion then panic as he sees Agumon has taken the blow and has managed to grab both his wrists after the attack was over. And he was HOLDING HIM THERE!

"Wha-Ho-What are you?!" Devimon screeches in pain and panic.

"Agumon!" Seth calls and activates one **Speed** **Boost** card, one **Power** **Boost** card **,** and the **D** **ragon Claw** attack card one after another.

Agumon grins and then uses his new cards to tear into Devimon's wrists causing some black colored blood to drip down to the ground below them. Devimon screams in pain as he feels his flesh become torn from the claws and then suddenly his surroundings blur as Agumon uses the speed boost to drag Devimon along the ground at high speed and then makes sure to pass a tree right as he swings Devimon out to make contact with the trunk.

Groaning after the crash Devimon looks up to see a Spit Fire Blast attack racing towards him at twice the speed and power thanks to both power up cards.

An explosion engulfs Devimon and as the fire burns around his foe, Agumon's red aura dissipates as he slumps to the ground in exhaustion while covered in a thick sheen of sweat.

(End theme)

Seth runs up to Agumon with Biyomon being carried on his back Piggy back style.

"You ok buddy?" Seth asks as he pats the dino's sweaty should using on of his hands.

Agumon looks up at Seth and sees the concern in his eyes with the friendship that they have built together these last few weeks. "Yeah I'll be fine, don't know where that power came from but I'm glad it did, how are my stats looking? And is Devimon defeated?"

Gently Laying Biyomon down on the ground Seth brings up his Digivice to see Agumon's stats and sees they have inceased by 10% of their original value while seeing a new ability for Agumon called _"Dragon's soul_ , When a Digimon of the Dragon type have awakened this skill it means they are ready to turn into their Champion forms, it passively increases the Digimon's stats by 10% and when used in active mode will boost all stats by 50% until the ability is turned off, however the Digimon will burn through twice as much energy during the time this ability is in active mode", the computer A.I. voice tells the Tamer. Agumon smiles widely at this news while Seth hugs his partner, then remembers to scan for Devimon's signature.

"Shit!" Seth gets up quickly as he prepares more cards from his card deck due to Devimon's remaining health being around 70% left.

Agumon gets up trembling all over both from fear and the exhaustion he just put himself through with the Dragon's Soul ability.

Devimon's body looks like it got hit by some fire works due to the scorch marks and burned patches of skin all over him, however that is the extent of his injuries other than the burns he is standing tall with no trembling or signs of other injuries.

Breathing out through clenched teeth from how pissed he was Devimon gives a death glare to the Tamer and his partner. "Well, well, well, that was quite the small heart attack there boys, and all of that just now let me know how it will be even more satisfying to kill you Agumon and to turn your Tamer into my enslaved partner. SO prepare yourself the kiddie wheels come off."

Agumon readies his claws and Seth gets into a wide martial artist pose, until they are both blasted back by a Darkness Blast attack to both of their chests. These attacks have a lot more power packed into them and thus cause Seth to roll a few times from the force and Agumon to tumble in a reverse somersault until he lays flat on his stomach groaning in pain. Devimon chuckles to himself as Seth hits a tree with his back and walks over to the human. Making sure to kick Biyomon's unconscious form as he passes her.

Seth struggles to get up off the tree and to open his eyes fully despite the pain he is dealing with, when he suddenly feels a large clawed hand around his neck and shoulders and is lifted a good 3 feet off the ground. Opening his eyes Seth sees a smiling Devimon who seems to be enjoying Seth's struggles in his right hand as Seth tries, in vain, to punch and kick the offending arm with little effect other than to feel as though he is striking a brick wall.

"You know human," Devimon sighs as he talks making Seth stiffen up and listen to the Champion Virus, "This is actually the most fun I've had since being in that training room, despite the fact I defeated many other Champion level soldiers in the arena. However this is not just fun," Devimon suddenly goes into a horn to horn creepy fanged smile of glee, "THIS IS ALSO JUST PLAIN SATISFYING! Now to have my revenge!"

Seth begins his struggles anew as Devimon reaches up with his left hand and jabs two claws into Seth's left leg causing the Tamer to scream in agony as pain shoots up and through the stabbed leg. "Huh more brittle than I thought, but seeing where you're breaking point is, is part of the FUN!" As a third claw joins the first two widening the stab wound on the leg causing Seth to let out a wail of pain.

"H-Ho-Hold it!" a weak and pain filled voice barely yells out towards Devimon.

Turning to the source of the voice, Devimon sees a barely conscious Biyomon who is keeping her top half off the ground on shaking arms as her legs don't seem to want to cooperate with her body commands to stand and fight.

"Fin-finish wha-what y-you started, ugh, with m-me! Spi-Spiral Twister!"

A weak little stream of green flames comes out of her beak and barely heats up the skin on Devimon's right arm.

Looking at the bird Digimon Devimon sighs and drops the still in pain Tamer to the ground with a thud. Then walks over to Biyomon with eyes filled with contempt. Raising his boot over her head Devimon then says one last thing, "You know the hardest thing about smashing your head with my foot, is that I ONLY GET TO DO IT ONCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Biyomon's eyes close in fear as Seth tries to weakly crawl towards Biyomon despite the protests of agony coming from his punctured leg.

"Some one Save Biyomon!"

Suddenly a bright light comes pouring out from Seth's Digivice and flows through the air rapidly to cover Agumon in a Digi-egg made of Orange 1's and 0's. Seth stares with disbelief at the even, Biyomon stares with hope, as Devimon gapes at it with disbelief and hatred.

"NO! NOT HIM!" Devimon yells/screams and rushes to try and stop the Digivolution.

But he is too slow as the egg grows to the size of a 20ft building and then cracks open with a bright flash of orange flames.

Looking to the Digimon emerging from the light Seth and Biyomon cheer with happiness as Devimon wails in anger at his bad luck.

Standing there is Greymon, a 20ft tall Orange T-rex with blue tiger like stripes all over his body, his head is protected by a three horned brown helmet which looks like a ceramic coated skull, his large brown eyes open and he roars in rage at Devimon and in protection for his friends.

(Cue _Digimon Song Brave Heart_ _extended_ )

"Devimon! You're done for!"

Yelping Devimon unleashes three Darkness Blast attacks in succession right at Greymon's head, however Greymon tilts his head down so that the helmet he wears takes the attacks instead. With three explosions that cover his head in smoke Devimon yells in triumph.

"HAHAHAHA! Yes! I knew that form was too slow and stupid to be able to beat me! I am -urk!"

As Devimon is suddenly headbutted by a very pissed off Greymon using his Great Horns Attack. The force of the attack had Devimon fly through and destroy the trunk of a tree that was at least 6 ft thick. Groaning and getting up he sees Greymon rear his head back as flames dance around the crack of his mouth, opening his mouth Greymon yells out "Nova Blast!". Devimon's eyes widen in fright at the attack, "Oh Crap baskets!" As a giant 10ft wide and 20ft long Fireball is launched at him and engulfs him in an explosion of heat and flames comparable to a lava pit.

Seth checks his Digivice and then cheers loudly at Greymon, "Nice hit Greymon! Devimon's losing health fast!"

And it was true due to the reduced dmg of hitting his helmet Greymon went from his fully recovered HP down to 92% left, meanwhile Devimon went from 70% to 63% from the head butt and then down to 44% from the Nova Blast technique.

After the flames die down Devimon Pants hard at the pains his body is feeling and unleashes his special technique, "Touch of Evil! Become my puppet you bastard!"

His Arms extend and stab into Greymon as a black aura covers the dinosaurs body from horn to toe. "Greymon NO!" Seth yells in fear of his best friend's current situation.

Devimon grins evilly at his attack connecting until he notices the Aura of corruption isn't sinking into his targets scales, in fact the aura is turning red!

"What?! No!" Recognizing the ability of Dragon Soul Devimon retracts his claws but not before receiving some burns all over his hands and arms. Seth grabs Biyomon at this point and is using his 2 Recovery cards on her to heal her damage. Biyomon shoots up after healing and watches the remainder of the fight while whooping and hollering in glee at Devimon's losing his edge in this fight.

Devimon flies up and charges up a giant orb of Darkness Blast which is growing to 40ft in size. He yells down to the trio, "You will all die here! I will not lose again!"

Seth looks up to Greymon and his Digimon partner nods in understanding and charges up his best attack.

Devimon laughs with glee, "I see! One final struggle against me! You will all burn and die in the embrace of darkness! Darkness! Bast!" As he launches a now 50ft diameter orb of black energy.

Greymon breathes out a 20 foot diameter wide yellow colored flame thrower that shoots up and stops the orb in its descent. Devimon continues to laugh at this supposed last struggle of Greymon, "HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! You will die! How long can you keep this up! After all you have to take a break at some point and you're already in Dragon soul mode! You have no power ups... left...?"

Devimon's eyes widen in shock as he sees Seth smiling up at him and brandishes a second **Power** **Boost** card and uses it on Greymon's current attack.

"Mega Flame!" Greymon's yell is heard as his attack doubles in width to 40ft wide and grows from yellow flames to bright red flames that pierce through the dark orb and continue until they make contact with Devimon and envelops him making him yells out in pain and fear, until he is obscured from view by the attack.

(End Theme)

Ending the attack Greymon roars, when there is no sign of Devimon left, in victory as he devolves into Agumon again and collapses in exhaustion onto the ground. Seth and Biyomon run up to him in worry, "Agumon! Speak to us! Are yo-" suddenly their question is silenced with a strange but familiar sound, "Grrmmbblllle" coming from Agumon's belly.

"Biyomon, Seth? Do we have anything left to eat?" Agumon asks weakly as he moans in pain and hunger. Biyomon and Seth look to each other with cocked eyebrows then begin to chuckle which evolve into full blown laughs.

"Jeez you idiot at least tell us you are ok first!" Seth shouts at Agumon while continuing to laugh through his complaint. But despite this he smiles in a good natured way and picks up his friend and carries him back to their now half destroyed camp to scrounge up their food supplies to make their meal for the evening and to treat their injuries.

 _Nearby in a small canopy of trees_

Angemon hisses in pain as he applies the healing salve to his wounds before bandaging it up. And grunts as he ties off the wrappings. Looking to Kudamon, who is helping him put away the bandages and medical supplies, he thanks the small Rookie, "Thank you Kudamon for this, I would be out of commission longer than intended if you hadn't made it here to help me."

Kudamon looks to Angemon and shakes his head softly, "No need to thank me I merely did my job, but there was a strong incentive as you were the one who helped me become well trained as a package runner for Lord Seraphimon."

Angemon chuckles softly to himself as he looks to the sight of the huge fight that went on only a few miles away at the campsite of the Tamer and Agumon he was supposed to be guarding.

"Sorry that I was unable to assist you with that fight," Angemon laments to the trio despite not being anywhere near them to be heard, "But next time a situation like that happens I will be there to assist you with all my strength I can manage," Looking to Kudamon who perks up at Angemon's attention, "Kudamon go to Sorcerymon and let him and Lord Seraphimon about the progress this duo has made in getting stronger against these new obstacles."

Bowing his head to Angemon, Kudamon gives a curt, "Yes sir!" and flies off back to the Palace.

Angemon settles in to rest and heal as he scans the surroundings to keep other enemies off the young trio nearby.

 _In Wisemon's Study_

Devimon's scream fills the room as he is teleported into the room by Wisemon's personal portal machine. Devimon collapses to the floor as soon as he is done porting in as he is covered from head to boot in black burns that make him look like he just got done swimming in a lava pool, which given the attack he just endured is not too far of a stretch. Wisemon runs over with a healing salve that helps Devimon go from a full on scream of pain down to painful grunts and hisses as the burns covering his body go down to scorch marks that are much more easily dealt with.

Wisemon smirks down mockingly as his 'assassin' and simply states, "Bad day?"

Devimon growls and snarls at Wisemon's tone, "THEY DIGIVOLVED! Agumon turned into Greymon! They are too much for me at the moment! I must train again and reach Ultimate level if I want to destroy them this time!" the door to Wisemon's room slams open and shut, hard enough to cause 5ft long cracks to appear in the stone walls, as Devimon stomps down the halls to the training arena to continue his pursuit of power.

Wisemon taps his fingers together and contemplates the next 'brilliant' plan he has involving the now revenge motivated Devimon.

Unknown to both Digimon they were being watched by those they hold in both respect and contempt.

Piedmon chuckles at seeing his young apprentice working hard to upstage the strategist general in plan making while Murmukusmon smirks at his younger brothers pursuit for power in crushing his foes under his feet.

"Hm hm hm hm, these two pet projects of ours are coming together very well my friend, do you truly think they have the potential to take our positions and eventually overthrow Barbamon?" Piedmon questions his 'friend' in a quiet haughty tone.

Murmukusmon turns his head to Piedmon to regard his 'friend' in his scheme and then turns back to the viewing orb in front of him, "I guarantee it, they have more power in their Ultimate forms than we ever did before becoming Mega level Digimon, once they realize it and reach a high enough level to push through to their respective Mega forms then we can step down and allow them to run this Army right over the enemy lines!"

Piedmon 'hmmm's' in agreement and then turns to look over his troops for the next push to take a fort from the Vaccine army that vexes them so.

Murmukusmon looks to where Piedmon disappeared and then chuckles to himself, "Hehehe, pretty sure he is uncertain in all this, but I will show him what you and Wisemon have within you my brother, you hold a power that is perfect to combat the crests of virtue should you ever meet them in battle."

With that the orb is darkened and then Murmukusmon returns to his room to deal with the movements of the opposing forces before they capture more territory from their Virus army.

 **Well things are heating up here in the Digital world and we still haven't mmade it to Phantom Ruins yet! I will be starting the journey arc now as we finally have Greymon as a combat potential in the coming fights! Looking forward to what you guys think.**


	9. Chapter 8 Phantom Ruins Part 1

**Aw Man Sorry for the Really long wait time for this chapter, didn't mean for that to happen, but Life, College, and Work all mixed together just right to where I might have been able to add a sentence or 2 per week, but this chapter got done.**

 **The second part will be coming hopefully a lot sooner than this one did as I am trying my best to balance writing and life together. I am still striving to improve and create a unique Digimon adventure experience for all of my readers who are enjoying this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**

 **The 7th war**

Chapter 8: Phantom Ruins (Part 1)

_Phantom Ruins Entrance_

The trio of friends stood in front of the ominous cemetery gates of Phantom Ruins with the doors wide open, there was a feeling of unease due to how someone, or something, seemed to be waiting for them inside.

Seth looked to his two companions and grinned at them in support and reassurance despite the feeling in the air. _We've trained hard done our best in understanding the trigger to Agumon's Digivolution to Greymon and have done our best to unlock Biyomon's Digivolution... too bad we still don't have that crucial piece for her evolution._

It was true. For the next four days after the fight with Devimon, Seth had put Agumon through intense training in order to use his Greymon form at will should the need arise in combat or while they travel. They soon learned that using a link of will that they share between each other as a chosen pair of Tamer and Digimon was a good key part in Digivolution. When both thought of going to the next level Agumon managed to go to Greymon. They tried to do the same with Biyomon but they lacked a small piece to their puzzle. Biyomon did get an increase in energy to try and Digivolve using this link of wills, however they couldn't get her to her next form as she lacked the knowledge or in this case, previously used data memory of her form to execute her next form.

Biyomon sighed at the memory of their attempts in sadness, "I'm sorry I used up the last four days in only helping Agumon gain control of his Digivolution, I just can't seem to break a wall in my data that blocks me from finally going to my next form. For the life of me I can't seem to unlock it even with Seth's help."

She suddenly grunts lightly as an orange, clawed arm pats her solidly on her back, "Don't worry Biyomon, without your help Seth and I wouldn't have gotten the 'Link of Wills' trick down if you hadn't known about the history of the previous Tamers and their partners. I'm sure we'll figure out that block as well given enough time." Agumon finished his statement with a grin and a claw up, as his version of a thumbs up, to reassure Biyomon.

Gently gripping the claw on her back in friendship she looks at the grinning dino, "Thanks Agumon having you and Seth here makes things so much easier for me to get through this war and all these enemies we face together."

Seth then pipes up gaining the Digimon's attention, "And knowing you're here as our friend, ally, and companion is a welcome feeling as well Biyomon, but I do have one thing to point out given our current position and situation."

Both Digimon looked at each other then back to their human Tamer with a tilt of their heads in confusion.

Seth chuckles at the admittedly cute reaction as he shows them their 3D map on his Digivice, "While we were talking and admitting to each other how we appreciate each other, wild Digimon have surrounded us in a loose circle."

On the 3D map showed around 10 red dots signifying enemy signatures in a circle around the group.

Looking around they saw their opponents popping up from behind the gates and from nearby hills that the gates were situated in. The first looked like a candle in a bronze candlestick with a flame dancing on it's wick, however this Digimon named Candlemon, which is a Rookie Virus type, had blue eyes on both it's candle and on the flame on top of it's head with a mouth for each set of eyes. The second Digimon looked like a garden variety white sheet ghost, if those ghosts had black soulless eyes and a wide mouth full of 4 inch long fangs for teeth, This ghost Digimon is called Bakemon a champion Virus type.

Biyomon immediately shoots up into the air to draw the enemies attention on her as she begins to charge up her signature Spiral Twister attack, the 5 Candlemon's rear their bodies back ready to fling their flames at her until they are suddenly destroyed by 5 rapid fireballs fired off by a very protective Agumon, leaving their purple colored Digi-eggs in the remains of the fireballs flames.

The remaining Bakemon look to each other quickly with nervousness present on their faces, and then charge at Agumon desperately trying to avenge their comrades before he deletes them too, however they had forgotten about a little birdie in the sky who had fired off her Spiral Twister with deadly efficiency.

Rolling to his left Agumon quickly stands as he sees the Bakemon become engulfed in a green flame tornado that was turning their once white sheeted bodies into a burnt brown color.

Seth was monitoring the fight from a nearby rock formation he ran to as soon as his partners made their moves to begin the fight. The Bakemon's health were each at 30% once the Spiral Twister attack subsided, of course the said Digimon were also quite dazed at having lost so much health at once. Seth grinned and applied a **Power** **Boost** card to Agumon as he gave the first order all battle, "Agumon! I gave you a card! Now use your Spit Fire Blast attack!"

Agumon nodded and reared his head back quickly as his mouth had blazing red flames dancing around his teeth from how powerful the attack had become. Releasing the stream of crimson red flames at them Agumon internally smiled at how well their combos had become after his Digivolution.

The Bakemon all hugged each other in fear at the roaring flames that were approaching them quickly and only had time to do a high pitched scream of fear before they were silenced with a decent sized explosion as the attack connected.

Seth brought down his arms that he raised to shield his face from the heat as he sees only their 5 dark purple Digi-eggs remaining of them. Agumon is already picking up the Candlemon eggs as Biyomon lands near the Bakemon eggs smiling triumphantly at the easy victory they had.

"You guys think we got too strong from our training in the forest?" Biyomon asks as she looks at the 'carnage' they wrought upon their defeated enemies.

"Would you prefer it to be harder? Or would you prefer to stay strong like this so we can make our way through this next area towards the Holy Angel Palace?" Agumon asks with genuine curiosity.

Biyomon shakes her head quickly as she holds her wings up in a placating gesture, "I was just asking rhetorically Agumon I'm honestly glad that we had it this easy, especially after that close call with Devimon."

Agumon tilts his head in thought as Seth stores the Digi-eggs into his egg carrier function on his Digivice, "Understood" Agumon nods in response as he realizes how close the situation was last battle before he had been able to Digivolve.

Biyomon flies up to the gate as her Tamer and friend start to walk to the entrance so she can see any threats ahead. As she landed on top of the gate all she saw was the purple gray ground was laid out for at least 3 miles in front of them with sickly withered trees and grave stones dotted the land as she looked farther in, seeing a few building that were either small churches or mausoleums. Shivering at the thought of meeting other dark and undead type Digimon, she flew down and reported her findings to Seth and Agumon.

Agumon kept a sharp eye to their surroundings as Seth was deep in thought with the 3D map out to scan the area ahead to confirm Biyomon's findings, "If we head towards this group of mausoleums here" mutters Seth in thought as a red line follows his finger going through his map to create a trail to follow, "Then we pass by this larger church there, we can then exit down this hill area behind that church and make it out of here in about 2-3 days depending on any fights we come across."

Agumon and Biyomon look up at Seth as he puts his Digivice away and smirks at them, "Let's go guys! We have a Palace to visit!"

Both Digimon raise their arms up in the air with a loud, "Roger that!" and walk alongside their Tamer down the path he had planned ready for anything.

Unknown to the trio on a nearby tree was a soccer ball sized (and shaped) bat with large red claws and a skull and cross bones on his head as he spied on them with a small camera sitting on a harness on his head. This little Demidevimon was a Rookie level Virus type and were known for being trouble makers, they were also infamous for being the surveillance dogs for the 7 Vices army due to their size and flight capabilities.

He then radioed in his position to someone back at HQ, "DD18 here following the targets into Phantom Ruins Sir Wisemon. Continue surveillance?"

Wisemon's voice comes through a little garbled but he is clear enough to be heard as, "Yes DD18 continue and report once a day for findings of activities along with sending me the daily feed from your camera as well."

"Yes Sir! I will continue mission!" grunting a bit he begins to flap his four wings and flies off to continue his following of the trio.

_Phantom Ruins Outskirts_

Angemon was flying into his favorite training ground as he had a type and knowledge advantage to handle all the Champion and Rookie enemies to be found in this sector. Humming a bit to himself he was glad that his stats had shot up from his run in with the recent corrupt Digimon, however it was still sad to him how he had to put down his own former fellow troops to cleanse them of the Virus affecting them.

Landing on a mausoleum in the area he looks around and finds the trio making their way into the sector with smiles on their faces, "Hmmm looks like they have this place well handled if they are able to smile like that despite that team of 10 Virus types that tend to try and ambush others at the entrance. Oops! Better make sure to call in and let Sorcerymon know where they are hea-" his thought is interrupted as his communicator from Sorcerymon goes off, "Huh speak of the Devimon."

Picking it up he begins his normal greeting, "Angemon 0098 here Sir Sor-"

"NO TIME FOR FORMALITIES YOU IDIOT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!" Sorcerymon's angry and clearly panicked voice came from the other end of the line right into Angemon's ear.

"WHAT!? What's wrong Sorcerymon? What has happened!" Angemon asked with clear agitation in his voice.

"We have picked up a powerful Champion level signature coming from the area you are in now! Your orders are to investigate it and see what is causing this spike in power! Understood!?"

Snapping to attention with how urgent this request sounds Angemon's military training kicks in immediately, "Yes Sir! I will investigate immediately! I will report once I find it! Where was it's last location?"

Sorcerymon curses to himself at forgetting to give him a location before telling him about it, double checking his computers with the help of another Angemon in the scanner room he confirms the location, "It will be in the largest church near the exit to Phantom Ruins sector!"

Angemon gasps as he realizes that unless he does something right now then the Tamer and his two partners will be heading into a trap, "Wait the Tamer's Agumon can evolve into Greymon now why can't they use this as an opportunity to show their skills and get stronger?"

Silence was all he got for a few seconds and Angemon thought his question might have been taken wrongly until he heard the nervous tone in Sorcerymon's tone, "Because this Champion's energy reading is so powerful that it might be near Digivolution and if it does Digivolve, an Ultimate will be too powerful for any of our remaining forces that are still on the island to deal with besides Lord Seraphimon or Commander Leomon, and those two are busy helping our Tamer army train right now to deal with this situation without losing significant time in exchange, it is up to you to let us know what we are dealing with, understood?"

Angemon nods to himself and then answers with a determined answer, "Understood sir I will report what I find and depending on the situation I'll do my best to hold off the threat until Reinforcements arrive if needed."

"Got it Angemon but be careful and don't push yourself you just recovered from your last run in with some corrupt Digimon, no need for sacrificing yourself."

"Understood Sorcerymon, Angemon out."

Standing up from the mausoleum roof he was sitting on he spread his wings and began to fly off towards the last known location of this powerful new Virus Digimon.

_Phantom Ruins_

Seth checked his map again to make sure they were following the trail he made through this sector as they were all resting and eating a lunch to regain some energy before continuing on through the area.

Seth was enjoying a turkey sandwich with lettuce and mayo, Biyomon was enjoying a granola and birdseed rice ball, while Agumon chowed down on a bone meat that was larger than a football.

Seth then realized something that he forgot to ask his two companions despite their many days together. Swallowing his sandwich down Seth clears his throat gaining the attention of the two Digimon. "Guys I just realized that I never asked you how you came to fight for the Holy Angel Palace? Mind sharing?" Seth looks to both his partners waiting to see what their answer would be.

Agumon finishes gulping down his meat and then takes a thinking posture as he sits with his muzzle resting in his clawed hand, "Well I don't remember much from my time in the egg, but I do know that when I hatched that I had this urge to find you and become your friend as soon as I could move from the nursery in the Palace. And I don't regret anything that I have done with you Seth, I've enjoyed our adventure together so far and I look forward to continuing to journey with you and to finally defeat the 7 Vices Army! And meeting Biyomon has been amazing as well! I couldn't have beaten Devimon without her help in holding him off!" Agumon finishes his speech with a bright smile going from one side of his muzzle to the other side.

Biyomon smiles lightly at Agumon's innocent declaration of friendship with Seth and herself, _Will they be as accepting of my reason for joining?_

Looking up at her two traveling companions she only sees eagerness at her answer and acceptance for what ever her reason for joining this fight was.

 _What am I worried about? These two are my Tamer and fellow Digimon they will support me no matter what._

Taking a deep breath in Biyomon begins her tale, "My reason for joining is to get revenge on the 7 Vices generals for destroying my home town, we were a farming town that supplied many grains all over the Digital World, However as a result we had many Rookies, a few dozen Champions and only 3 Ultimate's to help us defend the town from Bandits and wild Virus Digimon attacks. We were happy and life was fun especially with my mother Birdramon, a giant bird Champion Digimon made of flames like the legendary phoenix, and my father who was Aquilamon, a red feathered hawk with indian feathers down his back and twin black horns on his head, we were all happy I had a sibling in a pink Digi-egg on the way that I was happy to take care of."

Biyomon sniffs loudly as she begins to remember what had happened to her town. Agumon scoots closer to wrap an arm around Biyomon in comfort and support as Seth gives her a reassuring nod to continue.

"Unfortunately we had no walls or proper fences that could help us prepare for defending our town from a giant raid, the 7 Vices came with Piedmon leading the charge into my town with a whole battalion of Ultimate's and countless Champion levels that simply swarmed over our fields and into the town, our defenders did what they could to hold them off and to allow the Rookie Digimon including myself to run away with the Digi-eggs of the town, while all Champion and our 3 Ultimate levels did what they could to distract the enemy forces. I had been separated from the others as we all madly dashed through the sky or forests to get away to the next town to warn them and find safety."

Biyomon's eyes tear up and the water droplets begin to fall to the ground in a steady stream. As Agumon holds her close with a warm hug and Seth comes over to her to rub her head gently to soothe her, neither say a word as they allow her to continue her story and show them her pain.

"I was shot down by a sword flying right through my wing, crashing into a large bush I look up to see a giggling Piedmon looking down at me from where he is floating in the air, I am so full of fear I couldn't even move then he pulls out another of his swords and throws it right at me, I wasn't fast enough and the sword came closer as I shut my eyes waiting for the inevitable when suddenly my father was in front of me and took the sword right through his back and chest crashing down in front of me, 'FAAAAAAATHER!' I ran crying to his side as he was turning back into a Digi-egg with a final message on his lips, 'Go to Holy Angel Palace on File Island, the lord there Seraphimon will help you and your sister' as he finished he turned into his red Digi-egg form. Chuckling Piedmon lands and approaches my fathers egg as I make a mad dash for the trees, in my haste my sisters Digi-egg fell from the carrier on my back and I turn just in time to see Piedmon holding both my fathers Digi-egg and my sisters Digi-egg while he leers at me, 'Well? Go on little birdie fly away and warn _Lord Seraphimon_ of what we are doing you will never stop us!' with a final mocking laugh he flies up into the air and glides away with my families Digi-eggs in his hands. All I could do was cry for hours in that same spot until the Angemon's sent from a nearby fort that came looking for survivors found me."

With tears flowing down her face Biyomon Sniffs and looks up expecting to see both her traveling companions sad at her loss of family and disappointed that she couldn't do more.

What she saw shocked her Agumon was crying with her and hugging her closer as Seth had a gentle soothing smile on his face as he simply held both Digimon in his arms.

"Biyomon, neither Agumon or I see you as any less, you just couldn't do anything."

"B-But I could've at least attacked him or anything rather than just freeze up in fear!"

Agumon pipes up this time shocking her with his unusually serious tone, "Biyomon, you are a Rookie and you didn't even have the training you have gone through with us at that time, at best you would have made him giggle at you at wort he would've killed you and added you to his collection of Digi-eggs. So we are happy you survived, and we are also here to help you get your family back from them so you can have them in your life once more."

Crying once more Biyomon lets all her tears fall as she hugs her two best friends in the Digital World seeking the comfort they so readily supply her as she cries and cries.

 _Phantom Ruins Exit region_

Angemon found himself looking over one of the many churches here in the Phantom Ruins zone from a hill top nearby it, and he was not liking the scene in front of him, he saw Bakemon's attacking and eating each other due to the order from their current boss.

 _What the hell is HE doing here?! This isn't even the right zone for him to appear in!_

Angemon's eyes were focused on the champion Digimon that was over seeing his followers 'Training' it was an IceDevimon, a Devimon that was all white versus black colored with the same orange bat tattoo and the same long arms and wide wings, however more dangerous as he was able to use powerful freezing attacks and create natural ice weapons meant to deal a lot of damage to their intended target. No ghost type Digimon of the champion level in this zone would be able to stand against him hence why the Bakemon's were following his orders and killing their companions in an effort to absorb their data.

A cold yet mocking tone of voice sounded out as Angemon continued to observe the situation.

"C'mon you lousy bed sheets! You can do better than that riiiiight~? After all I could just eat you if you don't feel like continuing your training like I did your boss Soulmon! Hahahahaha!"

At this cold laughter and threat the Bakemon began to fight even harder despite their exhaustion to be the last one standing and not end up as data bits to this monster who had become their boss.

Angemon felt a chill at hearing IceDevimon's words about Soulmon the more powerful version of Bakemon with a witches hat on it to show it had higher magic combat potential.

 _Damn if Soulmon was indeed eaten by IceDevimon then we are in deeper trouble than I first thought. With him simply destroying and absorbing data he has a chance to gain magical abilities from Soulmon, but if he actually consumed him data bit by data bit then he has absolutely gained at least one ability from Soulmon, I must warn Sorcerymon so he can send me backup._

As Angemon began to pull out his communicator he then realized something about the IceDevimon on the throne that was watching the massacre down below. He had no shadow!

 _Wait if he doesn't have a shadow then he must have-!_

And that was the last thought Angemon had before suddenly being encased in a solid block of ice as IceDevimon revealed himself by removing a shimmering sheet from in front of him as he chuckled darkly to himself.

"Hehehehe! This Soulmon sheet that I skinned fromthat lousy ghost has it's uses! And his ability to create illusions really is top notch too!" as he says this IceDevimon snaps his fingers and his copy illusion from the throne shimmers and dissipates like a mirage, the Bakemon no longer feeling the urgency to continue fighting all slump down in exhaustion.

"Well he will make a nice edition to my meals won't he?" As IceDevimon motions some Bakemon to move the frozen Angemon into his meal chambers in the cellar area with his many other captured meal tickets waiting to be eaten.

A Candlemon hops up to IceDevimon as he is thinking about what is the next meal to be eaten, "L-L-Lord IceDevimon!"

Giving a glare that could have part of hell freeze over due to being interrupted from his meal planning IceDevimon looks at the Candlemon with a snarl and a promise of death in his eyes.

The Candlemon realizes he may have just condemned himself to an early digital death simply by the look his current leader was giving him.

A curt and irritated "What?" was all the poor Rookie got in response.

"The perimeter guards have spotted a human with two Digim-"

"A HUMAN!?"

Waiting for the ringing in his ears to end Candlemon shakes his head clear from his bosses outburst and continues his report, "Yes sir! He has been seen heading this way with two Digimon! A Biyomon and an Agumon!"

IceDevimon begins to drool and grin evilly with a clear look of hunger in his eyes, "Finally! Amazing rare delicacies for this area have arrived at last! Send out all perimeter guards to that location and have them captured and brought back to me! I want them alive and fresh for consumption by me!"

Candlemon gives out a quick "Yes sir!" and hops away as fast as he can overjoyed that he will get to live another day despite having annoyed his boss.

With the orders carried out IceDevimon begins ordering his remaining troops, "All right men, we have a Tamer and two Digimon coming here, break out the ropes and spices! We are feasting on Human! Lizard! And Poultry tonight! The Human will be my main course while you lot can fight over any scraps of him I leave! Now prepare for guests men!"

A loud and hurried cheer breaks out amongst the group of ghost types showing their fearful enthusiasm to follow along and now be eaten themselves.

IceDevimon sees his minions going about their orders to prepare for the feast as he continued his internal musing, _Soon you lovely delicacies you will be all cold and snug in my belly! HEEEEEHEEHEEE!_


	10. Chapter 9: Phantoms Ruins Part 2

**The 7th war**

Chapter 9: Phantom Ruins (Part 2)

 _Phantom Ruins Graveyard area_

The trio of friends were fighting for their lives as dozens of Bakemon's and Candlemon's were appearing from all over trying to kill them. The Three friends had been fighting for the better part of an hour and were tiring out rapidly from the non stop combat.

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon shouts out as his large fireball attack shoots out and incinerates 4 Candlemon and 3 Bakemon's that were charging at him in a group. He heat of the attack and the ensuing explosion of flames took care of them almost instantly, the remaining burns the survivors sustained ended the last of their HP and turned them back into a small pile of Digi-eggs.

"Vortex Claws!" Biyomon calls out as 6 blades, each one being 2ft long, of sharp wind shoot out from her claws on the ends of her wings at the enemy Digimon. 6 Candlemon Meet their end from one blade of wind per target turning them all into their Digi-egg forms. 2 Bakemon come for Biyomon from opposite sides of her body trying to pincer attack her from behind and in front. She immediately shoots out a "Spiral twister!" towards the front Bakemon, while Seth activates the card **Wind Barricade** temporarily trapping the rear Bakemon in a small tornado of wind causing him to stop in his tracks as his friend is turned into a Digi-egg by Biyomon's attack.

Just as the barricade drops so he can resume his attack he is suddenly slashed in half by Agumon with his "Sharp Claw!" attack after Seth had activated the **D** **ragon Claw** Combat card. The Bakemon's body slides slowly in half from the attack only to disperse his data and reform into his Digi-egg form. Both Digimon turn to their Tamer who was currently standing over 2 Digi-eggs with a Digital Sword from the Digivice inventory.

Seth turns towards his two Digimon and gives them a thumbs up in victory and to let them know he was fine. They return the gesture with nods and scan the surrounding area for more enemies. After making sure that these Digimon were the last ones for now they absorb the eggs into the egg carrier function and find a nearby tree to rest below.

"How-*phew*- How much-*pant*- further to the next zone? *wheeze*" Agumon asks Seth through gulps of air from how hard they had been fighting for the last hour in this area alone.

Biyomon was right behind him with the exhaustion as she notices something, "As we get closer to the end of the zone *pant*, the enemies seem to be growing in number *ugh* this last fight alone was close to what? 36 enemies?"

Seth looks at the number of the Digi-eggs collected from this last fight and counts it out, "39 actually and yeah I've noticed that too, think the champion at the end of the zone knows we are here and wants to take us out for our data?"

Agumon thinks as Biyomon answers, "If I remember correctly from my scouting missions around the island then the boss of this area is called Soulmon, a Champion level Virus ghost/magician type Digimon, he is strong but he isn't power hungry. Going after us for our data and items isn't in his nature unless he was starving, and as the boss the fruits and meat that generate in this area should be going to him first before his subordinates, so the amount of attacks from his Bakemon minions is weird."

Agumon then plops his left claw into his right claw as he has an idea, "Maybe someone else beat him and took over? After all these guys fought us to the end, if Soulmon is as you said they should have fled to tell their boss that the 'big bad tamers and his Digimon' are on their way there to destroy him, shouldn't they?"

Seth then looks up the stats of an average Soulmon from his Digivice encyclopedia and cringes at the information.

"If he was wiped out, the new boss will have to be pretty strong based on Soulmon's stats alone. And even stronger given how the encyclopedia states that Soulmon is a powerful illusionist and curse weilder"

Biyomon then starts to sweat, "You think it could be a Devimon? The last one we fought would have been able to beat Soulmon with only some trouble."

Agumon shakes his head, "Nah it couldn't be him, I would imagine he would want a second round to prove his strength and might, not give us all this data, EXP, and combat experience that would allow us to grow more powerful given how our last encounter went."

Seth then retracts the Digivice and makes sure his sword is secure on his left hip, "One thing is for certain guys we won't find out just resting here, if you two are ready let's go take care of this new boss and help out the Bakemon and Candlemon that are stuck with this tyrant who sends them to their deaths for the fun of it!"

With that small speech Agumon and Biyomon stand with determination in their eyes as they all look towards the exit to Phantom Ruins zone where a large church could be seen near the digital wall that divides the zones from each other. With a strong purpose to their step they march towards the enemy lair.

 _Holy Angel Palace Sorcerymon's lab area_

A crash is heard from the inside of the lab followed by an absolutely livid roar of anger from none other than Sorcerymon himself.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Damn it! Angemon! Come in! This is Sorcerymon! I repeat Come in!" Sorcerymon frantically pushes the communicator call button again and again as he continues to yell into the microphone on his computer to try and reach Angemon.

He was peacefully coming into his lab to check the recent scans of the Digital world for any more readings of the crests when he saw a notification that made him drop his thermos with his morning tea in shock. The notification was 'Angemon 0098 signal lost in Phantom Ruins zone, please re-establish communication to check and confirm signal'. Having seen that Sorcerymon had been working tirelessly for the last hour to re-establish contact with the missing champion. So far nothing has worked.

The only thing that let him know that Angemon was still alive despite not getting a response from him was that his Digi-egg hadn't reappeared in the Palace Nursery where all of the soldiers were automatically sent to should they fall in battle and be turned back into their egg forms.

His anger and panic diminished as he saw a Digivice signal nearby the last area Angemon fell out of contact. Feeling some hope Sorcerymon begins to call the Digivice and then stops his hand one inch away from the call button. _If I contact them will they be able to do anything? After all the opponent was able to capture Angemon with little to no difficulty._

Closing his eyes to think more deeply Sorcerymon realizes a good compromise. _The least I can do is warn him and his Digimon companions about the danger._

Making his plan Sorcerymon begins to scan the area for the champion that captured Angemon, "Computer begin scan in area around the final Church in the Phantom Ruins zone where Angemon 0098 was last seen in."

"Beginning scan..."

Having collected his thermos of tea Sorcerymon begins to pour himself a cup to calm down with as the scan commences.

"Scan complete, local Digimon found are Candlemon" _That's expected_ "Bakemon" _Also a known factor_ "An Agumon and Biyomon with a Human signature" _That is Seth and his two companions_ , as Sorcerymon begins to drink his tea the computer gives him the last signal, "IceDevimon"

"PFFFFFTTT!" a small rainbow is seen as the spray of tea coming out of Sorcerymon's mouth came out extremely fast and in a very fine mist form in response to this news. "AN ICEDEVIMON!? Computer confirm scan!"

"IceDevimon signal confirmed in the church area of the Phantom Ruins zone"

Dropping his tea cup on the table Sorcerymon immediately begins to call the Digivice of Seth and his two companions to warn them of the danger they were in, _Please let me be in time to warn them!_

 _Phantom Ruins Church area_

Seth and his two companions were looking at a very spooky church that had at least three stories to it along with a possible basement area and it was a large building, the first floor alone was almost the size of a high school gymnasium, with 4 Candlemon and 3 Bakemon guards at the doors and in the courtyard directly in front of the steps leading to the church entrance.

Taking stock of the guards Seth then begins to bring out his bow and arrow set from the storage folder in his Digivice when his communicator goes off. Quickly answering it before the guards could hear it Seth brings the Digivice to his ear like a cell phone and speaks quietly into the speaker, "Seth here, who is calling?"

In a serious and firm voice Seth hears, "This is Sorcerymon speaking! I have vital information regarding the foe you are about to face in the church area of Phantom Ruins, it is an IceDevimon a champion level virus type, he has the ability to consume raw data from other Digimon once he freezes them to gain their abilities and attributes to increase his power and move set, after eating Soulmon I can only guess from the data that he has the power of illusions now. Proceed with extreme caution so you don't end up like our Angemon agent that was sent to observe this area and be captured as one of his meals. Understood?"

Seth looks to his two companions to make sure they heard the information as well, seeing both of their nods Seth answers quietly, "Understood sir, we will bring Angemon out of there alive and well, and we will remain as safe as we can."

Sorcerymon is heard on the other side of the line sighing in relief, "Very well at this point that is all I can ask. Be careful and swift, the longer you take the longer IceDevimon has to figure out what illusions will work against you the most for faking you out. Good luck team. Radio silence for now, Sorcerymon out."

As the line goes dead, Seth looks to his companions once more and sees their eyes harden with determination and trust in each other, smirking Seth then says, "C'mon guys, we've got Digimon to save."

A quiet "Right." is all Seth hears as he draws his bow back and aims down at the courtyard where the Candlemon roam in their patrol formation, while Agumon and Biyomon head off to surround and surprise their targets.

 _Phantom Ruins Courtyard area_

One of the Candlemon looks around and sighs in irritation, "I'm bored as hell just patrolling back and forth! Can't something happen already!?"

His fellow Candlemon looks to him and says in fear, "You idiot! Don't you know that old troupe!? The minute you say that, something is gonna-!"

Hearing a shattering sound the first Candlemon looks to his panicked friend and sees an arrow piercing the spot his friend just was with a new Digi-egg laying there next to the arrow as he hears, "Pepper Breath! Spiral Twister!" coming from the other area of the courtyard, he hears a quick cry of panic from the church doors and rushes to them.

Upon reaching the entrance he sees 5 fresh Digi-eggs lying on the ground with no other guards at the door, sweating furiously in confusion and fear Candlemon was about to call out the alarm, however he never saw the arrow coming until his body was already a Digi-egg again.

Agumon peeks his head out from the bushes by the stairs as Biyomon comes down from clearing the roof of sky top guards. They look around one last time to make sure they are clear when Seth comes sneaking up to them by using the tombstones as his cover by dashing from stone to stone.

Seth pops up once he reaches his two Digimon and walks over to them as he puts the bow and arrows away into the storage function of his Digivice. After pulling out the combat sword once more the trio of friends turn towards the doors of the church to see them closed tight.

"Alright guys we're gonna need an entrance in there." Seth looks to his two companions who both nod and prepare an attack each so they can burst through the doors. However right before they fire their attacks they hear a loud CLANG and see the doors start to creak open.

Biyomon looks nervously to her two friends and speaks up, "Ummmm should we find a less obviously trapped entrance into the church?"

Agumon looks to her and the door and remembers his attack, "Pepper Breath!" his Fireball attack launches into the church only to be snuffed out by an extremely cold wind blowing it out like a birthday candle.

Seth sweat drops at this, "Well they are obviously expecting us, Agumon save Greymon form for after the bos reveals himself then Biyomon and I will keep the minions off you while you handle the big ice cube, ok?"

Agumon nods and gives Biyomon and Seth a thumbs up, "Heh no prob! I'll melt him faster than a snowball in the summer!"

Biyomon grabs his arm just before he dashes into the church and says to him, "Just be careful I couldn't bear it if you got turned into a Digi-egg like my family..."

Agumon smiles gently at her and grips her wing in comfort, "Don't worry with Seth and you supporting me, I won't lose!"

With the fire of bravery and friendship in their eyes the trio jog into the church and set up a triangle formation in the middle of the church of overturned and rotting pews.

They look around carefully trying to see anything among the dark corners of the walls and ceiling.

Suddenly the church is filled with a sinister laughter and a cold wind blows through and around the trio freezing the floor and everything else in it's path, Biyomon and Agumon think quickly and stand at Seth's back to use their flame based attacks against the wind continuously to shield both Seth and themselves from freezing like the room.

Once the wind was over they saw that the church had been turned into an icebox with icicles hanging from the ceiling.

Looking around carefully Biyomon begins to hover in the air while Agumon and Seth take a few testing steps to see how hard it was to keep their footing, luckily the ice was closer to hard packed snow so they could get a decent grip without loosing their footing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Such delicious looking morsels have wondered into my ring! I won't lie I haven't tasted human data before! But I am relishing the chance to have a good taste of it!"

The trio hear the chilled voice resounding around them off the ice and walls and quickly scan their surroundings to find him before the voice could get the drop on them. Then from 15ft in front of them appears the wings and horns, and rest of the body, of IceDevimon appearing right out of the ice.

"Let me tell you three, you look- yikes!"

As he appears Biyomon and Agumon immediately launch their Spiral twister and Pepper Breath attacks towards him, however he manages to create an ice wall in front of him that takes all the damage from the two attacks.

A snide leer appears on his face with slight enthusiasm as he glares at the trio, "Fine if you three want to begin this show down, let's begin the show down!"

(Cue _BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma OST - Condemnation Wings II_ )

He flaps his wings to gain some altitude and launches his first attack "Icicle spear!"

quickly creating and throwing a 6 ft lance of ice in his hand, the spear soars quickly towards the trio in an attempt to split them up.

It kind of works as Seth and Biyomon dive to the left as Agumon rolls to the right. The spear strikes the ground they once stood and causes a small explosion of frigid air to blow across the room. Biyomon immediately launches her Spiral Twister once more hoping to strike IceDevimon before he attack again.

The spiral of flames rushes towards the ice devil and he simply smiles as he calls out "Cold Breath!" the flame is frozen solid from him blowing on it, as the green spiral of ice hits the ground and shatters uselessly.

Smirking at the sad attempts of attacking him IceDevimon looks to the human hoping to shock him from their lack luster attempts of attacking him, only to see said human smiling up at IceDevimon with an arrow nocked on his bow. The arrow sails right towards IceDevimon's face as the Ice devil dives down to avoid the weapon. Landing in a standing crouch IceDevimon looks up to glare at them until he comes face to face with a Fireball flying right at him. Causing a small explosion on the cold Digimon the trio cheer and prepare their next assault on this ice virus.

Seth nocks another arrow as he then calls out to his two Digimon, "Biyomon get to the air and use your Feather Rain attack to keep him pinned down! Agumon I'm activating speed boost so get in there and keep him busy while Biyomon gets into position!"

Agumon charges IceDevimon as Biyomon soars through the air, the enemy looks up and smirks at how far Agumon still is until he hears a dreaded line, "Agumon Digivolve TOO! Greymon!"

Seth smirks as he pulls out a card and shouts out, " **Speed** **Boost**!"

Suddenly a small dinosaur has become a two story tall T-Rex with a lot more weight behind him as IceDevimon is literally bowled over and stomped on as Greymon runs to the other end of the church to turn around and build up momentum for another pass.

Biyomon is finally in position as she launches her feathers, "Feather Rain!" her feathers come raining down harder than sharp stones until Seth activates **Steel Feathers** making her attack all the more deadly as they suddenly become harder than steel.

Seth checks their opponents health as he sees they have managed to bring it down to 70% of his total maximum. "Guys we've got him going down steadily! He's already down by 30% health we can keep this up!"

Just has he says it though Seth hears a sinister evil chuckle coming from IceDevimon as the foe is slowly getting up, "Well I suppose I should be getting serious too now eh?"

(Cue _Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel (Music)_ )

With only being able to say "Huh?" in response Seth is suddenly blasted back into one of the frozen pews with a very loud and painful THUD. As he opens his eyes Seth sees Biyomon on the ground with both her wings frozen and Greymon trying to push through the wind blowing around IceDevimon like a personal blizzard.

Greymon Finally manages to launch a Nova Blast attack at IceDevimon before he loses his footing and is sent sprawling across the church into the pile of frozen pews with a loud crash.

The approaching fireball is stopped cold, literally, as IceDevimon laughs and releases his Cold Breath attack freezing the ball of flames solid and grabbing it before sending the ice cold ball right back at Greymon.

Greymon was getting up after shaking his head from the ringing sound of all the ice he landed on breaking at once before he suddenly had a large object of ice crash into his chest sending him down again into the pile of ice. As he tries to get up once more he is sucker punched across his helmet as IceDevimon lands an Ice Punch attack square into his jaw.

Greymon lands hard into the ice covered wall with barely 10% of his HP left and he is suddenly reverted to Agumon from all the nonstop damage he took just then.

Biyomon is struggling to get the ice off her wings as Seth is running towards Agumon.

IceDevimon is smirking evilly as he approaches Agumon and is readying his Touch of Cold attack in his hand to freeze Agumon solid just like he did with Angemon.

Seth jumps up and tries to slash down at IceDevimon only to fall through an illusion of the ice devil. Looking around quickly Seth suddenly has his face gripped by one of IceDevimon's caws that had risen from the floor and is slowly crushing his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Seth drops his sword in pain as he tries to grip the arm that is currently attempting to crush his skull in.

"Hahahahaha! You think you can beat me? I beat Soulmon and he was slightly stronger than your orange dinosaurs Champion form kid! Next time you should have two Champion levels attack me! You might stand a chance then! Hahahahaha! Oh wait! There won't be a next time!" With a sneer IceDevimon starts to apply more pressure to Seth's slowly creaking skull as the human is starting to go limp from pain in his grip.

Agumon tries to get up but he is in so much pain he can't, _No! Not again! I need to turn into Greymon again! Please! Body listen to me!_

Biyomon is frozen in remembrance and fear at what she is currently witnessing, she suddenly sees her family and friends being torn apart by an invading Virus Digimon force once again, only this time she had actually done something to try to stop them.

 _It's happening again! I can't stop him! And Seth and Agumon are dying in front of me!_ Biyomon's thoughts run rampant and start to mix together from pain, panic, fear, frustration, and anger, her memories flash through her mind in fast forward, she sees her mother being blown up by an enemy Ultimate, her father being impaled by Piedmon's blades, and her siblings egg being stolen while she ran. She was not going to let that happen again!

Her emotions started to run fever pitch around her in a fiery aura melting the ice around her and slightly singing the church floor beneath it. She slowly stood up as she felt power surging through her body as Seth's Digivice was glowing with a hot red aura shooting a stream of red data right at her. All of her emotions and thoughts combine until only one clear thought remains, _I WILL SAVE THEM!_

IceDevimon was having the time of his life slowly crushing this insignificant Human's head in his hand, but he was getting hungry, "Well kid not that this hasn't been fun, but even I have to eat… And you are my main dish! Hahahahahahaha-huh?"

His laugh is cut off as he suddenly feels a surge of heat coming from behind him He looks to the clearly still Rookie Agumon, but notice he is in as much shock as the orange dinosaur, the human is still barely conscious but manages out a weak, "You've got this Biyomon."

Eyes widening in shock, IceDevimon's head snaps around at the same time he drops Seth to the floor in a heap, Agumon quickly scooping up the human and getting him out of the way despite his body's screaming protests from pain.

IceDevimon is trembling in fear at seeing a horrible type match up right in front of him, only this time he was the one in danger.

(Cue Music 【My Hero Academia】 -You Say Run- (Orchestral Arrangement))

A small tornado of Fire had surrounded Biyomon after the stream of red data hit her, absorbing into her body and filling her with more energy than ever before, she yells out "Biyomon Digivolve TOO… Birdramon!"

Suddenly a 15ft tall bird made made of red/orange flames emerges from the spiral of fire, Her two clawed feet land graciously on the ground as her bill, filled with razor sharp teeth, opens to let out an ear piercing shriek of rage at the one who hurt her friends.

IceDevimon immediately panics and launches his classic attack, "Ice SPEAR!"

The lance of ice approaches the phoenix and melts as it comes close to her body becoming steam, she smirks (as well as you can with her beak anyway) and launches into the air above the ice Digimon, the frozen devil tried to launch himself after her so she wouldn't keep the high ground until she shouts out, "Bir-Flame!"

Sending out a blazing stream of fire right out of her mouth, and engulfing IceDevimon from head to boot. Coming out from the bath of fire the icicle falls to one knee with steam still coming off him and Seth's Digivice saying he was down to a mere 25% health left after a critical attack.

 _NO,NONONONO, I am the Champion who beat the previous boss of this area! I can't lose!_ IceDevimon looks up with a glare of determination leveled at the bird, _I will defe-_

His thoughts are cut short as he sees her wings wide open with at least 10 fireballs ready to launch right at him, IceDevimon was about to lunge to his left hoping to dodge the fireball barrage aimed at him when he suddenly gets hit after hearing, " **Power Card** activate!" followed by a "Spitfire Blast!", a large fireball lands right into his left leg from behind causing him to fall onto both knees.

"DAMN! I WON'T DIE HER-"

When suddenly he hears, "Meteor Wing!" come from above him and he suddenly get hit 10 times with the fireballs, each one feeling like a decent sized bomb was strapped to his body and they all went off one after another.

(Music end)

Seth and Agumon both look into the smoke as Birdramon lands near them ready to defend them from any other attacks, They see a slowly deleting IceDevimon as he is slowly turning back into a Digi-egg while he is covered in black scorch marks and is missing his left arm, and both wings from the damage he took. He looks to the heavens as his body is slowly disintegrating into 1's and 0's, "Forgive me Sir Wisemon… I have...fail…ed…you..." and his white colored Digi-egg covered in bat designs was then laying where he had been.

Birdramon goes back to Biyomon as she collapses in exhaustion due to this being her first Digivolution. She looks at her two friends as they two are laying on the groun with her in pain and exhaustion, Seth activates the recovery card and is letting the healing ability take affect on their aching bodies.

"Good job guys, we somehow pulled out a win there, but man was it a painful win." Seth states with a smirk towards his two companions, while his muscles were aching all over his body.

Agumon speaks up despite his obvious pain from the fight, "Yeah I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to finish him off, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you two, and I'm sorry that-"

Biyomon cuts him off with a stern voice looking like she just went through a wind storm with how ruffled and worn down her feathers looked, "Agumon! First we'll just train more, Second it's ok we can protect each other as we get stronger, and whatever that third thing you were going to say was, forget it, we are alive, we can enjoy the euphoria of winning, and we are going to be fine with my new Digivolution to help out Greymon from now on, OK?"

Agumon gulps and nods his head, he may be stronger by stat base, but she had the air advantage and even he realized form spending time with her, a pissed off woman, is never a good sign, or survival strategy. "Alright… guess we will just have to train more and push ourselves further like you said. So let's finish healing and get out of here and into Lava Ridge Zone."

Seth and his two friends grunt as they sit up and see dozens of Candlemon, Bakemon and various other Digimon who look like they just stepped out of the shower around them, all of them glancing around nervously.

A Bakemon spoke up, "Is… is he gone?"

Seth looks around to the frightened faces of the gathered Digimon and smiles in relief, "Yep we took care of him his Digi-egg is over there."

All the Digimon look to the egg and then at each other and suddenly thunderous applause and cheering was coming from the gathered Digimon.

Seth slumps down into a sitting position on the floor to lessen the pain of his body, then says to his two companions, "I think we just became heroes in their eyes."

Biyomon smirks and with an eye roll says, "Gee you think?"

Agumon then realizes, "Maybe they can give us some supplies and a safe place to stay to heal our wounds as a payment for this?"

Seth thinks and then stands up to walk towards a Bakemon, "Wouldn't hurt to ask."

As they are greeted warmly and hugged by the Digimon they just rescued from IceDevimon's tyranny, on the roof still wet from his time as a living ice cube was Angemon, "Well they pulled it off, I'm sorry I wasn't much help this time around you three, but I'm glad you were able to pull through using the power and ties of friendship you have all developed in each other."

Smiling softly at the trio as they were being bandaged and given food by the Digimon they had saved his smile turned into a gasp of horror as he realized one key factor from this entire situation, "CRAP! Sorcerymon!"

Grabbing his communicator from his belt he switches it on only to see a new call coming in from none other than the aforementioned Digimon. Groaning at the earful he was no doubt going to receive Angemon opened the line and braced himself for any yelling…only for the line to be silent, "Hello?… Sorcerymon?"

The other end of the line comes in clearly but quietly, "Angemon, thank Yggdrasil you are alright, I was worried we had lost you forever brother."

Angemon scratches his cheek in shyness and surprise at this calm conversation, "I'm alright bro I was captured but wasn't harmed thanks to the efforts of our little prodigy team that has been going through the zones and gaining strength as a team."

 _Holy Angel Palace Sorcerymon's lab area_

Sorcerymon pinches the bridge of his nose to relieve the strain he had been feeling from worry about his brother as he slumps into his lab chair.

"Well at least you are fine and I can now worry less about you."

"Yeah and now we can-"

Sorcerymon stands up suddenly as he slams his hands on his lab console while yelling at the top of his lungs, "YEAH! NOW WE CAN GET TO THE PART OF ME TELLING YOU TO BE MORE CAREFUL YOU IMBECILE! I HAVE TOLD YOU MANY TIMES TO ALWAYS KEEP YOUR EARS OPEN! WATCH YOUR BACK! DID YOU LISTEN?! NOOOOOOOO! I'M THE FIELD OPERATIVE AND SO ON AND SUCH DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I WORRIED ABOUT YOU! YOU BIG STEAMING PILE OF-"

Nearby as the rant continued we see the messenger Kudamon hiding around the corner of the entrance to Sorcerymon's lab alongside the lab assistant Kudamon.

"How long will he-?" asked the messenger Kudamon.

"Last time this happened was a good 2 hours later" Lab Kudamon said with a large anime style sweat drop going down his head at his bosses antics.

"Should we try to-?" asked the messenger Kudamon as the rant was only continuing.

"Let's get lunch and check on them in about an hour" Lab Kudamon said.

"Agreed" with the plan set both Rookies leave the area where they continue to hear a ranting and screaming mad Sorcerymon giving his brother a long lecture about his duties not just to the Palace and Tamers but to the Digimon who live in this world as well.

It would be another hour after their lunch before he finally ran of things to rant about, and by then Angemon had already used the mute mode of his communicator to shut off the long winded lecture.

 _7 Vices HQ Wisemon's study_

"Hmmmmm, So IceDevimon was a failure was he?" Wisemon asks himself as he studied the data from his DemiDevimon spies he sent to log the data of the area, "Well at least the Human has grown stronger with his Digimon companions, they have unlocked a second Champion form and are able to fight in sync with their human and his Digimon warrior weapons, no doubt a gift from that bastard Jennai."

Lost in his thoughts Wisemon failed to see his teacher Piedmon hiding behind his ability the clown trick cloak to remain invisible and see his pupils progress as a schemer and planner. _You have come far as a back stabbing master my pupil, but what is your keen interest in apparently trying to bolster the fighting capabilities of this trio of enemies I wonder?_

As Piedmon wondered that he heard it, "Hmmm they are on the way to become strong enough to defeat the current 7 Vices and assist Devimon (Impmon) and I in taking the control so that we can rule as the Kings of this army and of the lands we have conquered, now to set up their next test in the Lava Ridge zone to help them become even stronger than they can currently imagine."

Getting to work on his notes and troop movements in the Lava Ridge Zone, Wisemon missed Piedmon leaving silently using his stealth and invisibility while mentally chuckling to himself. _Hehehe well well, my pupil does take after me, to try and use my own plan against me and_ _Murmukusmon_ _is brilliant, now to warn my friend and tell him of this plot so that we can all team up and rule as a team, then see who emerges in the end victorious heheheheheHAHAHAHAHAA!_


	11. Chapter 10: Much needed Preparations

**The 7th war**

Chapter 10: Much Needed Preparations

 _Phantom Ruins Main Church_

The trio of friends found themselves resting up for the second day in a row in a large room with three beds, a large dining room table for up to 8 people, 8 chairs, 4 dressers, and 3 closets.

The first day after their victory over IceDevimon, the Digimon they had saved partied long into the night and thanked them with gifts, food, and handshakes most of the evening. Using that time of thanking the trio, the saved Digimon had prepared a grand feast that was held in their honor and recognition for their efforts in bringing down the tyrant. The team of friends slept afterwards until a little past noon the next day. When they had fully woken up, they asked the Digimon if there was anyway they could help with reconstruction efforts on the church that were happening as they slept. Being told no and to continue to rest up the trio decided it was time to train up with their new Champion form for Rookie/Champion and Champion/Champion combinations for the fights they will be in from now on.

The current Head Bakemon leads them to the training field, that the Bakemon were forced to fight each other in before they were liberated, and bows to the trio as he leaves to oversee the repairs going on and to check on the still resting Digimon who had been captured and drained of their data to feed IceDevimon during their captivity in his ice prisons.

Smirking to each other Agumon and Biyomon jump into the sparring arena, Seth makes sure to activate the training field function on his Digivice that is used for battle practice, as the battle field cloak covers the area in a large dome to keep their attacks from affecting the area outside their sparring ring, the two Digimon stretch and prepare for their spar. After admiring the effort the Bakemon put in to make sure they could fight in this 100ft diameter sparring ring they faced each other and began to spar with both physical attacks and their special attacks to fine tune their reactions with the boosts to their stats they got from leveling up so much after IceDevimon's defeat.

While seeing them spar energetically Seth summons their training gear and sees they had also leveled up from their base training forms. The striking log become a metal striking pole, the treadmill had become an obstacle running course, the sparring dummies had upgraded to sparring bots which had arms with boxing gloves on them that would shoot out to strike you if you weren't fast enough to react after you hit them.

After seeing the upgrades to their training gear Seth sees an email from Sorcerymon saying " _For helping the other Digimon and my Brother get away from IceDevimon's clutches… and his stomach. Thank you and_ _l_ _ooking forward to your growth from here with these new training assistants for your use, Signed Sorcerymon"_

Seth closes the email and looks to the training gear and smirks to himself, "Heh that guy has a good heart and a nice personality once you get to know him. Welp time to get working myself!"

With that Seth puts on a weighted vest and ankle/wrist weights numbering up to 30lbs total and begins to run through the moving obstacle course trying to work his entire body. While Seth did that, things were quite literally heating up at the Digimon spar.

(Cue _Fight On! (FFVII ACC Version) - Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Music_ )

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon yells while running down the middle of the sparring ring and launching 3 fireballs in succesion at Biyomon who dodges them with a swerving barrel roll while mid air.

Turning her attention to the running Dinosaur she quickly launches her sharp feathers at him, "Feather shot!"

Agumon notices and quickly cartwheels away from their flight path only to land on his feet just in time for Biyomon to dive bomb him right in his gut with a loud, "Charging beak!" Attack causing the orange reptile to let out a loud "OOOF!" as he tumbles head over legs backwards from the solid hit.

Landing on his stomach Agumon quickly jumps up and grips his stomach in slight pain, he addresses his pink feathered companion with a pained smirk, "You know I remember when I had an easier time in our spars before you Digivolved."

Biyomon stays up in the air not allowing him to get a fast one over on her and so that she doesn't lose her air superiority to the grounded dino, "Yeah but hey you went through this power boost too when you unlocked your Greymon form! So think of this as evening the playing field!"

Agumon pretends to look thoughtful until he smirks and now knows he has a plan, "Correct there and just to show no hard feelings, SPITFIRE BLAST!"

Suddenly a flamethrower is shooting out of Agumon's muzzle and Biyomon's eyes widen at the speed that the flame is going as it heads right for her, she barely manages to dive below the stream of flames to dodge it safely, while only getting a few feathers singed as a result.

As she comes closer to the ground she then sees that instead of the normal long stream of flames that the attack is normally, it is barely half the length and quickly passes her by and hits the sparring barrier. _He's learned how to shorten the attack to increase it's speed! He is learning shockingly quickly with all this training we are… wait a quicker attack means he can move quicker too!_

Just as she finishes her thought and finishes her dodge Agumon is by her side mid air from a jump he did the second he shot his faster attack with his right claw reared back in a chopping motion.

Biyomon looks right at him with wide shocked eyes and goes, "Oh Fratz!"

Getting a solid bow to her back from Agumon, Biyomon crashes hard into the ground kicking up a small dust cloud as Agumon launches, "Pepper Breath!" into her unprotected back.

After the small explosion of the fireball ends Biyomon sits up a little wobbly and disorientated as Agumon lands and smirks at her.

Agumon begins to walk towards her sure of his victory after that combo and is ready for a break, "You have improved nicely Biyomon that much is for sure, but remember i've been in a few more fights than you so far."

Biyomon smirks as Agumon is only 5ft in front of her now and is looking at her with a friendly smirk, "Yeah I know, I also know that you shouldn't let your guard down when your opponent can still move so well! Spiral Twister!"

The green vortex of flames shoots out and immediately hits Agumon right in his chest sending him crashing into the sparring barrier and sliding down it painfully once the attack ends. He lands onto his chest with a loud oof and an embarrassed sounding, "Okay you win that one."

(End theme)

Biyomon quickly flies over to him to see how he is doing after the surprise attack, and sees him roll over with a groan of pain and fresh scorch marks along his chest and arms.

"You know *cough* you pack a wallop now." as Agumon says this and coughs out a small ball of black smoke Biyomon scratches her cheek sheepishly at how badly she managed to hurt him.

Seeing this Agumon quickly speaks up, "Not that it's a bad thing! This just means that I will need to up my training to stay in the same league as you since you got that power boost from your Digivolution."

As the barrier comes down Agumon gets up and starts to laugh in happiness alongside Biyomon at the Dino's honest answer, they then realize that they are standing quite close with their eyes locked after the laughing ends.

They see each other for a few seconds simply staring and realizing how much they have been through together. Biyomon remembers what caused her to Digivolve, her love and affection for her friends as they were in danger. But was that all it was?

 _Is it just more love and affection for them as friends that made me Digivolve? Or is it possible this silly,_ _cute, and brave_ _Dino grew on me?_ Biyomon continues to stare at Agumon's bright green eyes as she puzzles over this strange attraction to him, that wasn't there before their recent fight. Being the feeling one has to a great friend and companion.

Agumon wasn't doing much better in his mind either, _She has such pretty eyes so blue like a clear summer sky, and her cute blushes she shows from time to ti- wait! Am I actually admiring Biyomon as more than a friend? When did this start? Aw man she is still staring and I am honestly attracted to her! Does she like me back? Is that why she is still looking at me? And does she realize that she has my claw in her wing right now?_

Biyomon had gripped Agumon's claw without even realizing it while they were both doing their internal musings, until they hear,

"Well, well, should I just give you both a minute to have this moment last a bit longer? Or would you like to have lunch now?"

Biyomon lets out a large "EEP!" jumping up and flying a bit into the air as Agumon stands there like a child who was caught with his claw in the cookie jar. Both Digimon blush and glare slightly at their human partner who is laughing loudly as he rolls on the ground with tears of happiness coming out of his eyes.

But the emotions are not lost on his partners as Agumon look up at Biyomon at the same time she looks back at him and they give each other small smiles as well as slight blushes while going toward the food area to have a nice lunch.

 _Holy Angel Palace, Main Courtyard_

Leomon, who looked like a 7.5 foot tall humanoid lion man who had a golden mane and no fur along his body, possessed muscles that make the Rock look like an amateur fighter, wearing leather pants on his legs and a large 5 foot long sword strapped sideways behind his waist, was looking at across the courtyard at the 999 humans playing or training with their Digimon partners depending on whether their partner was only recently hatched or had reached the In-Training rank yet.

He shook his head as some of the only Tamers who had partners at Rookie level were struggling with a basic combat simulation against a holographic Ogremon. They finally took him down, despite it being 6 on one… and taking about 30 minutes… and that these guys used to be part of the top ten players from the Digimon game in their world…

Leomon pinches the bridge of his muzzle as he thinks about their… "progress", _these are supposed to be the top 1,000 players brought here from Jennai's program before we lost the lab, but they either only have the basics of real life combat down, or are completely unused to it. Out of the top ten players of their group they have 4 who are on solo simulators who are doing great with their training, but these 6 are slow in progressing. I think it might be the fact that they believe that the others who are more serious about helping us will allow them to take it easy and not have to make too much of an effort. If those attitudes spread then we will lose our advantage against the 7 Vices army. What little advantage it is._

Seeing them finish their combat simulation they immediately sit down and let out long breaths as their partners lay exhausted and hurt next to them with their injuries still fresh. Leomon shakes his head and goes over to them with a scowl on his face.

They all perk up and do their best to stand up as quickly as they can despite their exhaustion and injuries.

"Listen up you lot! You are making progress, but you need to strategize! Your team work was patchwork at best, you had no set plan of who was in front and who was support, and you all could have ended it at least 15 minutes earlier if you had capitalized on his stumbling around after that critical hit on his head! But besides that you are all ignoring your hurt partners who are still injured instead of treating them and helping them recover! Remember no matter how powerful your partner becomes, if you don't work together with them and be there to heal them and feed them and take care of them then they won't grow as powerful as possible and the enemy will be able to exploit that and take you out after separating you from your partners! Now work on your team work and your efforts to become friends with them! Am I understood!"

All of them immediately salute him with fear lacing their voices as they all say together, "YES SIR!"

"Good you are dismissed until the evening combat lessons, go and rest up and get some food and medicine for your partners!" Leomon dismissed them with a wave of his hand as they all scramble off to get treatment and food for their Digimon and themselves.

As the Leomon sees them off to their breaks, he turns to the rest of the courtyard and sees the other Tamers had been watching the show, realizing they had been spotted staring they all go back to their raising, training, or playing with their respective partners. Leomon rolls his eyes at the child like antics of all the teenagers and young adults. As he is about to go back to his duties of training the more advanced Tamers he hears someone call out his name.

"Commander Leomon! I have news to share with you!" says the excited voice of Sorcerymon, with a data reader in his left hand and his ever present snowflake staff in his right.

Seeing his longtime friend Leomon grins showing off his large dagger like fangs, "Ah! Sorcerymon! Good to see you old friend! How goes things with out on the front?"

Sorcerymon chuckles at seeing his old friend up in his usual spirits, "Well that is one part of the good news! We managed to push back another part of the enemy forces and have recaptured one of our main hospital towns! It will take a while to get it restaffed with the proper Digimon but we now have another outpost we can use to treat wounded soldiers!"

Leomon's smile grows wider showing some of his back fangs, "That is excellent news! That will definitely help us out in the front, but what is the other piece of news?"

Sorcerymon seems to be vibrating a bit as he yells out "I have found a solid signal from two of the crests that were lost during the raid on the lab where Jennai was stationed!"

Leomon jumps from the outburst but then grabs and shakes the magic based Digimon excitedly, "You found some of them?! Where are they!? I can send out a team to retrieve them immediately!"

Sorcerymon adjusts his hat after being shaken up so well from the excited lion Digimon and simply shows Leomon the last signal and the last report from Angemon 0098, "No need to worry old friend the owner of the signals are being guarded quite well by an out standing agent my own brother that you helped train!"

Leomon looks at the signal report and the agent report and grins in joy at seeing this news, "Ah excellent then they are in good hands!"

Sorcerymon nods his head and then becomes a bit solemn as his eyes shift to the surrounding Tamers who were getting curious to their conversation.

Leomon notices the shift in energy and beckons Sorcerymon to his private tent with anti sound and infiltration codes around it.

"You can now talk freely what is it that has you so worried old friend?", Leomon asks as he crosses his arms in preparation for some bad news.

Sorcerymon clears his throat and shows Leomon the reports on the corrupted data and vaccine Digimon and the extremely powerful Devimon who appeared out of nowhere despite great patrol guards around the island they were on.

Leomon is in deep thought at these pieces of news and thinks hard on what to do next, _If things are becoming this bad with powerful champions appearing and the enemy being able to corrupt our own troops, not to mention the Biyomon spy we sent out reported back with the news of them trying to create their own pseudo Tamer program to power up their forces further then we are going to need to bump up the training of the Tamers we have. No more slowly getting them used to combat, now I will have to try to push them to their limits every day to get them combat ready._

Sorcerymon clears his throat to interrupt the musing of Leomon, seeing he got his attention again, Sorcerymon shows Leomon the remaining report of how they can now track the Tamer and his two Digimon partners.

Leomon's attention perks up at this, "Wait this tamer is heading for the Deleter Lava ridge zone? He does know that is where some ultimate's who want nothing to do with the current war reside right?"

At seeing Sorcerymon averting his eyes and sweating bullets, Leomon sighs as he looks at the last readings of the two Digimon the Tamer has in his team. "Well, at least he has some good companions who will be there to help him out of a tight spot so that is something."

Sorcerymon nods at this and head out of the tent to go through the scanner and see if there is anything else he can do from the lab to support the army and various Tamers while Leomon looks thoughtful about the training methods he has been employing for the Tamers.

"I have been training them like Digimon, but they are Digimon and Humans who help them in battle… That's it! Scout and Tank type training are what I need to do now! The Tamers take the supporting role of the scout and the Digimon is now the tank! Perfect! Time to give those tamers a true taste of training hell! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Meanwhile all the tamers and their Digimon shiver in fear at the feeling of something evil being planned for them.

 _Phantom Ruins Main Church_

After a hearty Lunch Seth and Agumon were going through the obstacle course while Biyomon did target training with her feathers. As they were taking their turn all three turned to each other and suddenly had a huge wave of relief pass over for no apparent reason. Shrugging off the weird sensation they all return to their own training's and prepared for the Deleter Lava Ridge zone of the map.

It would not be a picnic as Seth plans out a route while his Digimon continued their training, _based on many arcade games and RPGs I have played before there are usually many fire type and lava type monsters and enemies that can live and withstand the heat of lava in a map zone, so it stands to reason that this next area will be Agumon's home field advantage along with both of my Digimon's Champion forms given their elemental types._

Glancing back with a calculating look Seth observes Biyomon and Agumon both taking a break from training and chatting with each other.

 _However that also means that the enemy will have a home field advantage as they literally live in that area without needing to worry about Digivolving or De-Digivolving to survive there. Unlike my two friends who will need to Digivolve before we even head into the zone to stand a chance at whatever we may find waiting for us to stumble by._

Leaning back from his sitting position Seth rubs his face from stress and looks at his two friends once more before he then smirks to himself at a realization hit him. _But we also know we can reach those forms and know we will be pretty well off due to them as we defeated a high level champion not once, but twice thanks to those forms. As long as we don't face an Ultimate before we are ready we should be fine._

Meanwhile a Leomon sneezes while explaining the new training for the Tamers

And now back to the trio.

Seth began to crunch the numbers for his team as he readies a good route for them all to take so that way they don't burn to death or get incinerated by a lava pits fireball releases.

He sees both his Digimon relaxing on a bench nearby and figures, _Eh, why not?_

Plopping himself down next to his two friends they all grin and relax after a good day of preparations for the trails ahead of them.

 _7 Vice HQ_

Another crash is heard as another two Ogremon meet their doom and are turned into Digi-eggs from a powerful Darkness Blast from a panting Devimon.

Devimon looks at his stats and smiles wickedly at how close he is to the requirements he needs to Digivolve. _Soon I will teach that upstart lizard and pink annoyance with wings what happens when you mess with an officer of the 7 Vices army!_

Laughing darkly to himself he leaves the training field after having just finished a 20 enemy battle gauntlet where 20 Ogremon were wiped out by him.

As he exits the room he sees his… Friend?… Fellow compatriot?… comrade in schemes

Wisemon waiting for him with an excited look about him.

Giving out a gruff "What?" to the powerful dark magic Digimon and heading to the healing chambers to recover his energy used in that practice battle.

Wisemon keeps pace with him as he explains why he is so excited.

"Well I noticed your stats were climbing higher and higher recently and did some comparisons to that failed Devimon clone we discarded to that graveyard zone a while back.

Pausing at the familiar sounding Digimon Devimon snaps his fingers in recognition. "Ah you mean that failure IceDevimon who couldn't grow the normal way and was gotten rid of before the Generals blamed us for that embarrassment of a soldier?"

Wisemon sweat dropped at the way Devimon remembered him but nodded, "Yes his signal was destroyed"

Chuckling in a mocking way Devimon waves his hand in an uncaring way, "So? He was a failure I'm not surprised a Digimon from Seraphimon's army found him and put him down already."

Wisemon holds his chuckle to see the reaction that will be coming from Devimon at his next piece of news. "Well that's the thing, it wasn't an agent of Seraphimon that did him in..."

Devimon pauses in slight chock at this, "You're telling me another wild champion got him? How? There are basically only Bakemon's and Candlemon's in that zone!"

Wisemon is holding his chuckles as best he could for the big reveal, "Not a wild Digimon either, it was someone you know personally."

Devimon racks his brain until he realizes something, eyes widening in shock and disbelief, "Wait you can't mean..."

Wisemon chuckles lightly at his compatriots face as he pulls up the scan data of the battle, "Yep… your old trio of friends that Tamer Seth and his two friends, based on the scans apparently both Biyomon and Agumon can now reach Champion level, the only way for you to beat them now is to either have more than their combined stats or to reach your full potential as an ultimate." Wisemon finishes with a quiet tone to see if Devimon catches what he means.

Devimon is clasping his horns in frustration at the news, "Damn it! Just as I pull ahead they close the gap with another power up for their side! Now I will have to Digivolve and then… train… wait… what do you mean 'full potential' for my ultimate form?"

 _Hook, Line, and Sinker_ , Wisemon thinks to himself as he pulls up the progress scan data on Devimon's evolution tree.

"Well at the current moment of your progression you can Digivolve into a basic Myotismon no questions about it," Showing Devimon his possible Digivolution's he gasps at the extra branch never seen before now, "That's right my friend you have a hidden rare Digivolution that we have not seen before now. It will be more powerful than even a fully trained Myotismon in combat and durability."

Devimon adopts a thinking pose as he realizes something, "Hold on. You said more powerful, does this mean it requires even more strict requirements for me to Digivolve into it?" At Wisemon's happy nod he notices something else and gives an excited smirk in return.

"And you know what the requirements are now don't you?"

Another nod as Wisemon beckons him into the healing chamber room, "Indeed but first you must rest up and recover your strength for the trials ahead of you."

Entering the pod Devimon falls into a healing trance with a wide grin on his face with his last thoughts being, _Just you wait Seth your two 'pets' won't protect you from me next time I see you, you will become my tamer whether I need to break your body, or your mind to do it._

The unconsciousness took him into a relaxing blissful sleep.


	12. Chapter 11: The Secret Revealed

**The 7th war**

Chapter 11: The secret revealed?

 _Phantom Ruins Main Church_

Three days have passed peacefully since the team of friends began training harder to be better and stronger for the next area of their journey.

Seth is in a lotus meditation position as he thinks deeply on how to grow their strength for a more solid approach to the process known as Digivolution. He has already pieced together the emotions and feelings involved in it but the tricky part was how to access them into that raging inferno of power that helped them with the final part of the equation.

 _When they first Digivolved they said it felt like they had their feelings and hearts explode with their biggest fear of failing to protect each other and me, while mixed with the courage and love they held for our friendship and to help us in our times of need. But there is something missing to that story… what helped us use that raw emotion and energy to become a key to Digivolution._

Sighing and popping his neck muscles to loosen them after 2 hours of meditation Seth gets up as he looks at his Digivice. He had searched for any tips on Digivolution in it but all that came up was:

 **When the emotions of the Tamer and Digimon reach their peak it will happen eventually**

Seth grows a tick mark at the only clue he found, _Who the hell wrote this help guide! It's like they researched what was obvious but left the important bits out completely like they didn't know these things themselves despite making the damn thing!_

Meanwhile at the Holy Angel Palace throne room Seraphimon sneezed

Back with Seth he was looking at those moments of Digivolution again from his memory, _Given my own first hand accounts that clue isn't wrong but at the same time it's doesn't capture what the process really does our emotions definitely reached their peak but only The first Digivolution seems to rely on that. When Agumon and I managed to redo it it was because we were in sync with our wants desires and… our... emotions…_

His thoughts paused at that last tidbit Seth realizes that he may have made a bigger problem than he needed to out of this situation.

Looking at his Digivice again Seth decides on a process that has a decent chance of working.

 _I hope this works,_ Seth thinks as he calls for his two partners, "Agumon! Biyomon! I need you two real quick!"

After yelling that phrase, both Digimon suddenly blur into existence in front of him with their back to him and looking around for danger.

He facepalms after realizing how he worded his call, "Not that kind of need."

Looking sheepish at their hasty response for danger they both turn and look to their tamer expectantly with Agumon perking up first, "Then what do you need us for Seth? I was enjoying a nice nap."

Seth chuckles at the Dino's antics and shows them the Digivice, "I have a theory on how we can freely use the Digivolution process so we don't need to be near death like the last two times you both Digivolved."

Biyomon then realizes something about Seth's words, "Wait in the last battle Agumon Digivolved without that 'near death' situation happening!"

Seth nods as Agumon realizes this as well, "Hey! Yeah! I just assumed I had managed to become strong enough to do that without needing Seth to be in peril like the first time!"

Seth then grabs their attention as he claps his hands, "Not quite but you are both on the right track. Agumon did Digivolve but it was with the help of the Digivice and myself boosting your ability to Digivolve to the next form, and I believe it comes from a combination of things we didn't think about before. Such as how we felt, what we desired, and how we needed them to manifest."

Agumon and Biyomon both nodded for the first two parts but were completely confused by the third part of the explanation.

"Wait wait wait, how we needed them to manifest? What do you mean by that one Seth?" Biyomon asked while Agumon was holding his head trying to figure it out himself.

Seth thinks his words over carefully, "Well what I mean is that during the Devimon fight we had been losing badly and Both Biyomon and I were in terrible danger and pain. However my emotion was of courage to keep fighting, the determination to protect you two, and my loyalty to both of you."

Agumon nods and gestures for Seth to continue his train of thought.

Seth takes a breath as he gathers how to word the next piece of the puzzle.

"Then when he was planning to finish you off Biyomon my desire became one of protection to save you and protect you from further harm."

Biyomon nods in understanding while Agumon continues to think on this information.

"Then the way it manifested showed that these emotions and desires we had for helping and showing our feelings for each other is what helped me solve this puzzle."

Biyomon perks up this time, "Wait you mean that line of data that covered Agumon and I during the Devimon fight and the IceDevimon fight was the Digivices way of manifesting these emotions and desires into what needed to happen to make these feelings happen?"

Seth pauses as he then sighs, "Yeah and now you stole what I was going to say, but the follow up to that is that Agumon and I wanted to both protect you from Devimon killing you during that fight so the manifestation of that desire and emotion was to become Greymon, a Tank type Dragon Digimon, with mid speed but high defense and attack stats."

Biyomon nods as she is seeing the logic behind that explanation.

Agumon is puffing his chest out in pride remembering that fight but then stops, "Wait but I Digivolved in the heat of the moment against IceDevimon? How did that work?"

Seth takes a breath and calmly explains, "Well we had a plan to have you as the front line tanker who would defend Biyomon and I and when you and I both wanted you to be able to protect our team and defeat the enemy those must have been the emotions and desires to help you grow and Digivolve in that moment. You wanted to protect us and help us defeat the enemy as that would help ensure our survival in that fight. It also helped that the enemy was an ice version of the foe that pushed you to reach that form before as well."

Biyomon nods and continues to explain as she has gotten into the flow of where the conversation was heading, "And for me I wanted to protect you both while my passion to defend my new found family, you two, burned within me as my affection for you both warmed me up and allowed me to become my Birdramon form!"

Agumon hits the closed right claw into the palm of his left claw in realization, "So basically as long as our desires and emotions are strong enough and we want the same goal, they will manifest into a form, in this case champion, that will allow us to achieve this goal!"

Biyomon and Seth both look at Agumon in disbelief that he got such an accurate synopsis of what they were leading to to close this train of thought.

Agumon just tilts his head in confusion at his teams reaction before realizing why his friends were looking at him like that, "Hey I may be young but that doesn't mean I can't learn and reach where you two are in smarts!"

Seth and Biyomon immediately apologize to him and promise to treat him more equally from then on.

As they sit down for a nice lunch to continue their discussion Agumon realizes something that might be a possibility, "Hey so if our Greymon and Birdramon forms were a manifestation of a tank type for the need to protect and a flaming bird for the need to warm and protect the family with the flames of passion from the cold hand of death, then what happens if we had a different emotion and desire guiding the Digivolution?"

Seth and Biyomon both pause mid bite and chew respectively as they then contemplate the Dino's remark and interesting thought.

Seth swallows as he gets an idea to try, "Hey! Yeah! I believe you both have subspecies forms to achieve just like how IceDevimon is a subspecies of Devimon!"

Biyomon and Agumon both jump up in excitement and eagerness to try this idea out, it would give them so many more options for combat especially with the auto heal function that Digivolution usually brings given their last few fights when they turned into champions.

After finding a good open space to try and experiment they begin to recall those fights and how they felt channeling those desires and emotions through their bodies once more.

Seth feels the burst of emotion as he some how connects to both his Digimon and their feelings and desires about what they plan to try and do to push their limits and be better help to him and to each other.

For Agumon, Seth feels his desire to grow stronger, better, faster, and more efficient at combat to stop holding back their team work. Soon the energy of their combined desire and emotions manifests and surrounds Agumon in an egg made from the one's and zero's from the Devimon fight once more as their goal is achieved in using a new way of growing stronger.

For Biyomon, Seth feels her desire to protect her two new family members while being more able to strike faster and harder when the enemy least expects it so she can defeat them before they hurt her team mates. Both Seth and Biyomon feel this desire to strike first and to support the team from the shadows of their opponents manifest and surround her with a shadowy energy this time creating a dark blue colored egg of one's and zero's to achieve their new goal.

This time when Agumon's egg cracks open he roars out in a less gruff voice but one full of power and compassion. "GeoGreymon!", while unleashing rich orange flames from his mouth while his tail whips around as he assumes a horse stance ready for combat.

This time instead of a T-Rex type body GeoGreymon has the body of Dinosaur that became more toned like a Velociraptor with toned muscles along the legs and arms along with a toned flat belly. GeoGreymon is still orange with blue stripes however his trio of claws are on longer fingers with red MMA fighters bandages wrapped around them. His shoulders each sport a new long spike with blue tips on each one and his horned helmet has spikes going along his upper jaw with red colored tips on the horns and spikes.

Biyomon escapes from her egg by diving into the shadow of a nearby tree only to emerge from the top of it's branches and spreading her flaming wings while calling out in her slightly mature screeching voice, "Saberdramon!"

This time instead of a bright orange/red phoenix, like Birdramon, Saberdramon now has a shadowy blue flame covering her body while sporting the same talons and sharp toothed beak of Birdramon and rich gold eyes instead of the bright blue of Birdramon.

Seth gapes up at the 20ft MMA Dino and the new shadow phoenix in shock and awe at their new forms, shaking from his stupor by the Digimon looking at him with expectant looks he quickly scans them and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at how their stats changed.

Before in Greymon's form he had average speed and energy while being a heavy strength, defense, and health type. GeoGreymon's stats were based on strength, speed, and energy, while his defense and health were average.

Meanwhile Birdramon's stats were heavy speed and energy with mid strength and health and low defense. Saberdramon was similar but now her health was the low stat and defense was now an average level stat for her.

Feeling woozy at how his two Digimon now had two champion forms and four potential types of team ups for future combats Seth sits down at all the excitement and rush of happiness and pride he has for his two partners.

While Seth was processing this new information, GeoGreymon and Saberdramon were moving around and getting used to their new bodies and how their stats felt to them now that they had new types of stats to get used to for their combat style.

GeoGreymon starts by punching a nearby tree with his now more flexible and longer arm, causing a hole to go straight through the 6ft thick trunk, feeling good about that result he then whips his tail around to smash through the base of the tree and practically uproots it as it now leans at a 120 degree angel from the flat ground. Smirking at his efforts and great first attempts of using just his new found strength and speed to his advantage he then checks mentally what attacks he has and is excited to try them out one by one.

Saberdramon is currently getting used to her new found abilities dealing with shadows. She practices by jumping from one shadow to the next at a decent speed and even tries to travel between shadows.

Her practice results in… mixed results.

On one hand she manages to dive between shadows fairly well, on the other hand she doesn't know how to control where her shadow travel will end up.

In one example of a bad shadow travel she pops out of GeoGreymon's shadow right as he was trying to use his tail as a natural whip again and barely dives back into his shadow to avoid being beheaded.

GeoGreymon didn't even notice as he completed the tail whip sheering through a tree instead of simply uprooting it.

Saberdramon sweat drops at the poor trees fate and the damage she just avoided.

While also blushing a decent amount as the sun shines off his sweaty body from all the practice GeoGreymon is getting with his new more toned body.

Shaking her head of the blush and refocusing her attention Saberdramon simply thinks, _Training now… admiring his new muscles later_.

After practicing more with her shadow travel and gaining limited control to travel short distances and pop out successfully she then check her attacks and grins at what she now has to practice with.

As the two Champion Digimon train and learn their new attacks Seth finally comes out from his stupor at his friends growth and checks their attacks and abilities seeing a nice array of fire attacks and physical attacks from GeoGreymon, while Saberdramon has a nice range of sneak attacks and long range attacks at her disposal.

Beginning the planning he has in mind Seth calls both Digimon over to begin planning how they can attack and fight in tandem with each other against various opponents using both of their new forms in various team ups.

By the end of their discussion the Tamer and his two Digimon friends were ready to put their new combinations to the test in the Deleter Lava Ridge Zone.

The two Digimon devolve into Rookie form and have determined looks on their faces as they all face the entrance to their next trial on their journey to the Holy Angel Palace.

Hey all begin to walk towards their destination with hope and bravery in their hearts and minds with their goals clear and bright as they face their ne-

"DINNER TIME YOU THREE! GET YOUR BUTTS INTO THE MESS HALL OR NO FOOD FOR YOU BY THE TIME YOU GET IN HERE!" Screams a Bakemon in a chefs hat at the trio of brave adventurers.

The team mates all falter and trip at the loud interruption as, all at once, their stomachs cry out in a chorus of hunger at the call for dinner.

The first to recover is Agumon as he runs in yelling out, "NO! MY FOOD!"

Seth and Biyomon look at the dust cloud of Agumon's running form then at each other with chuckles and smiles.

Seth begins to walk forward with the Rookie bird Digimon flying alongside him, "Why is he only this fast when food is involved?"

Biyomon hmm's at this and simply says, "If he used that amazing dash power in champion form I feel like he would be faster than even my Saberdramon form."

Seth mulls it over and laughs loudly while they enter the church as he thinks of an idea, "Well there is one idea to make that happen."

Biyomon turns to pay attention to him as he continues his train of thought, "We can always douse the opponents in beef stew and tell him food is ready! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Biyomon laughs at the idea and can't help but laugh at the idea, "Yeah! Hahahahahah! We would need plenty of Pffffft-! Stews and soups full of meat to make that- hahahahahahah!- even work though!"

They continue to laugh at the idea to make Agumon faster during combat as they enter the mess hall to see what has become of their dinner.

They stop laughing immediately and go slack jawed at seeing an entire 40ft long table with enough plates on it to make a buffet line possible… however the plates have all been over turned and licked clean.

They look at the other end of he table when they hear a loud BURP!

Agumon is lying on his back with a stomach full to the brim that makes it look like he ate tire for a truck and is picking his teeth with his claw point as a toothpick.

Noticing his friends Agumon turns to them with food induced sleepiness evident in his eyes as he simply asks, "Where are your portions?"

Shaking in Anger Biyomon begins to beat up and slap Agumon into oblivion at how much of a glutton he was.

While a cartoon fight cloud covers the battling Digimon with Agumon's limbs and head popping out once in a while in pain, the Bakemon chef comes out with fresh servings of the food Agumon ate and is refilling the buffet table with his Candlemon assistant cooks.

Seth looks back to his warring friends as the buffet is restocked and simply shakes his head with a heavy sigh and begins to load up a plate for himself while thinking, _sometimes they are the best of friends, other times I think they have something besides friendship growing between them, and at other times they are as immature as children… but hey that's friend ship in its best form!_

Chuckling at that thought Seth sits down at a nearby table and sees Agumon's stomach has gone back to normal and he is kneeling up right while Biyomon scolds and lectures him with a large tick mark. Not even caring that he is covered in scratch marks and bumps on top of bumps on his head she continues until she grows too hungry to continue and finally sits down to eat.

Other Digimon that are still resting and recovering in the church come out to join them for the buffet line of food and show thanks and gratitude to Seth and his friends once more for saving them from the tyrant and also thanking the cooks for an amazing meal as chatter and discussions happen in the wide open mess hall.

After smiling at the warm and friendly atmosphere the trio of adventurers turn back to focus on their meals and each other. The friends chat and work out more plans while eating, well Seth and Biyomon eat, Agumon sits there sad Biyomon has forbade him from eating anything else to allow others to enjoy a nice Dinner as well.

And they enjoy their time as friends late into the night long after dinner is over.

 _Holy Angel Palace courtyard_

Leomon stretches his tired body as the last of the Tamer recruits head back to the barracks to rest up for tomorrows training.

Cracking and popping his joints and neck to a satisfying level, Leomon heads over to his favorite training field, with the champion level battle simulations, for his personal training. When he stops at edge of the entrance due to the sounds of combat.

Peeking into the training arena he is shocked to see the one of the advanced tamers training alongside their Rookie partner to near exhaustion, if the amount of sweat and broken simulation cubes was anything to go by, in the new battle strategy he has been teaching them for the last three days, as the pair is fighting off a simulated Ogremon.

Looking at their progress Leomon can't help but be interested in how this human designed his… _What did the_ _humans_ _call_ _their_ _forms again?_ _An a_ _vatar? Yeah avatar._

After that thought Leomon checks their practice session again and sees that this pair of Tamer and Digimon are doing well against the Ogremon with their new strategy and lessons helping their efforts.

The Tamer Leomon sees practicing so hard was named Klein, a 20 year old young man with red spiky hair, 6ft even, black vest, blue jeans, red long sleeved shirt, black finger-less gloves, necklace with a long sword as the pendant on a chain, and gray and blue sports sneakers. Klein wields a long sword and buckler as his weapons.

Klein was batting away the Ogremon's bone club swing with his shield and sword working together as his partner darts by Klein to strike Ogremon square on the head.

Klein's partner is revealed to be a Kotemon. Kotemon is a three foot tall Digimon with purple dragon feet and tail poking out at the bottom of his Japanese ken-do armor set with two glowing yellow eyes poking out from the helmets guard, two armored chain sleeves keep his arms and hands from being seen and he wields a shinai, a training sword made of bamboo, and has two metal cone shaped horns at the top of his helmet.

After striking down on Ogremon's skull with his Solid Strike technique, the Ogremon simulation buzzes out and becomes a floating cube of energy generated by the simulation arena.

Klein and Kotemon both sit down in exhaustion panting hard with sweat dripping down both of their bodies onto the floor. Leomon looks at the 17 deactivated simulation cubes littering the floor of the training hall and realizes they have been training hard for at least an hour if they had defeated 17 Champion level simulations in one sitting.

 _Heh kid and his Digimon are training about as hard as I did back when I was a Rookie level_ , Leomon mused as he grinned at their hard work, _I should recommend Klein and Kotemon for joining our other field team… Seth I believe he was called, so he can get some real field experience and interact with an equally hard training Tamer._

His musings were cut short as he received a mail from Sorcerymon on his wrist computer, opening it he sees the message and news about Seth understanding a secret regarding Digivolution between Tamer and partner. Leomon closes it and thinks the message over then gets a feral grin as he sees the pair of hard working individuals getting back up and looking like they are ready for another round of training.

Activating the training console on his side of the training hall he sets a single opponent for them to face but increasing the difficulty level beyond a basic Ogremon strength with a new Champion for them to face and see if they can use their bond to grow to Champion like Seth and his partners have.

Klein gets up while stretching his arms out to his sides and sheathes his sword into its scabbard while looking at his partner, who is currently swinging his arms back and forth to ease the strain they have been gathering from their training.

"Well partner? How do you feel after that training?" Klein asks his armored partner.

Kotemon looks up to Klein his glowing yellow eyes blinking in thought as he tilts his head slightly, "Well I definitely feel stronger but I think I have one more good fight left in me so we can see how far we can push my current stats limits and hopefully grow them further."

Nodding in agreement Klein heads over to the console for choosing simulated opponents while answering back, "Sounds good buddy all we need is something stronger than an Ogremon what do you thi- What happened?!"

Klein shouted as the console closes and sinks into the wall signaling to the partners that another simulation has begun and they have 10 seconds to get ready for it.

Both Tamer and Digimon immediately stand side by side with Klein's shield up in a defensive stance as his sword is drawn and ready while he is in a balanced stance meant for attacking or defending quickly. Kotemon has the basic kendo stance for his upcoming battle meant for combat and stands firm and ready for their new threat.

The simulation cube rotates faster and faster 5 feet off the ground as cubes made from data compounds swirl around it creating a simulated body for their opponent. The cubes form into an 8 foot tall boar that is 14 feet long and is coated in fiery orange flames for fur, with a raging fire as its main and twin red tusks with a black stripe half way up their length. It has a bright metal plate covering the forehead of this flaming boar as it rears up and lets out a loud squeal of battle to challenge them to a fight.

Kotemon gulps as he says, "Um Klein why did you summon Boarmon? He is a high level tank type Champion."

Klein answers while his eyes never left his opponent, "Well I wasn't the one who set this as our next challenge, but we can do this together partner, we just need to do our best like we have been doing and work together to defeat him as a- DODGE!"

Kotemon quickly rolls to the left while his human partner rolls to the right to avoid the large fiery boar that was rushing at them both with his tusks ready to impale them both after calling out, "Flaming charge!"

The two partners feel the heat of the attacks flames pass by as they come out of their rolls, they look at each other and move as one, Kotemon jumps up and strikes the side of the champion with his Solid Strike technique while Boarmon was turning around to strike again. This caused the Champion to stumble as Klein comes up from the other side to slash his sword right through the fiery coat of Boarmon with a satisfying cut appearing on the Champions hide.

Roaring in anger Boarmon quickly rams his head around slamming into Klein and breaking his shield into three pieces as he slams against the wall of the training dome.

Kotemon gasps and quickly rushes at Boarmon to get his attention focused on himself while Klein recovers from the blow. "Leave him alone you great big pile of overcooked ham!"

Boarmon retaliates from another sword strike by shooting out his Nostril Flame attack right into Kotemon, causing Kotemon to become heavily burned and roll back from the heat and force of the flames.

When Kotemon tries to get up his is headbutted by Boarmon into the wall of the dome so hard cracks appear in the wall and on Kotemon's armor. Groaning at the pain Kotemon tries to rise once more as Boarmon readies himself for another charge.

 _Well at least Klein has had time to run away, I'm sorry I couldn't stay by your side partner_ , Kotemon thinks sadly as his injured and almost broken body starts to shut down from the amount of damage he has taken.

"I've got you Kotemon!" Kleins voice shouted out loud and clear as he runs in front of Kotemon with only a sword in hand as his shield is too broken to use again.

Kotemon gasps in shock as he sees his bleeding and hurt Tamer trying to become a shield for him instead of the other way around. "Klein!? What are you doing?! You should be running away! Get to safety! or You'll-!"

"Die? Like I almost died when my dad did and I couldn't do anything to save him?! I won't fail to save someone important to me again! Not so long as I breathe!" Klein solidifies his stance and readies his sword to attack as Boarmon activates his charge attack head first with his tusks aflame.

Kotemon sees Klein about to be skewered, _No! I can't lose my first friend! My partner! My Tamer! My Brother! I will protect him like he is protecting me right now! AND! I! WILL! NOT! FAIL!_

A raor comparable to a dragon's escapes Kotemon's throat as a large burst of data from Klein's Digivice surrounds him in a small twister of red 1's and 0's.

Klein looks on in awe as he hears Kotemon yell out,

Kotemon Digivolve tooooo!

Dinohyumon!

Suddenly in front of Klein stopping Boarmon dead in it's charge was a 6'6" tall green scaled humanoid wielding a large cleaver blade with small axe blades adorning both forearms and twin meat cleavers strapped behind his waist while he has feathers and beads adorning his body and baggy pants like a tribal warrior.

He grins at Boarmon who is now shaking slightly in fear at how easily his attack was stopped by a single blade wielded by a single warrior.

Pushing Boarmon back he looks back at Klein and nods to him once while Klein hold tightly to his Digivice to continue to give Dinohyumon more power and strength as he readies his cleaver to attack the enemy Champion.

Raising his blade over his head Dinohyumon jumps into the air yelling out "Dino Slash!" as flames erupt around his main large cleaver blade and comes down on Boarmon's head plate. A slight clang is heard as the blade meets the metal plate on Boarmon's head, the simulated Champion trying to push against the blade until it hears metal creaking and feels it's metal plate bending and cracking where the blade has met it. The blade heats up until it looks like the entire cleaver is made of flames before it shears through Boarmon's plate, and Boarmon himself. The Champion level boar is split evenly into two separate halves as the data breaks apart to reveal the simulation cube.

Which is cut in half as well as it falls to the ground in two even pieces ending the fight and simulation.

Klein runs up to Dinohyumon who is leaning on his giant cleaver blade for support after the exertion of using such a high level attack without proper training. And looks to his running tamer and catches him in a hug.

"You were so reckless with distracting Boarmon buddy!" Klein says with tears in his eyes.

Dinohyumon simply gives a small smile in return and says, "Well it worked and we are both still alive, and that is what I am grateful for here, not the victory itself, but of the fact that we are both alive, both have grown, and have been able to gain much needed knowledge and experience with this recent battle. And I am overjoyed that you are still here to continue to walk with me through our time together in this war and into the future."

Klein looks at his partner awestruck, "Dang bud you should become a philosopher after this war! That was beautiful and I am also very happy and excited that we've reached the next level! We can now help out more in this war! Especially since it will be as partners with each other and knowing we can continue to grow stronger from here on out as well."

Dinohyumon reverts back to Kotemon as he looks up at his tamer with his eyes giving him the classic 'eye-smile' as he says, "And I am happy we were able to protect and support each other even more to continue our friendship Klein! I also want to do our best together to help others in this war with our new power and abilities!"

Klein rubs the top of Kotemon's head while nodding in agreement and approval.

As the two are cooling down from their victory they hear a loud slow clapping at the entrance of the training dome to see Leomon approaching them with a wide smile on his face at their accomplishments from this last bout they have survived.

Both Tamer and Digimon stand at attention to the presence of the Commander of the Holy Angel Palace knights, but he simply chuckles causing them to look at him in confusion as he laughs lightly at their faces and attention stances.

"No need for ceremony, I was coming to congratulate you on a job well done against a powerful Champion level enemy I set up from my console outside the training simulation arena." Leomon explains simply.

Both Tamer and Digimon perk up at this and chuckle to each other before they bow to Leomon and thank him for the help in realizing what they were missing for their pursuit of Digivolution.

Leomon laughs softly at their respect towards him and has them raise their heads before his next instruction, "Klein, Kotemon, you both have done this achievement as a team that is needed for guidance so others can follow in your footsteps and also reach this realm of power and companionship. Please if you can show them they can reach this by teaching them what they need to do as I Digivolved without a tamer and cannot teach them this way of Digivolution, Can I count on your both?"

Klein punches his left fist into his right palm and shouts excitedly, "You bet sir! We'll help our fellow Tamers and Digimon get to this level of strength and beyond!"

Kotemon raises his sword in excitement as well, "Yeah! After all we need to work together to help each other out and grow stronger, or else this war will never end!"

Leomon nods in happiness at their selflessness and orders them to rest for the night and to begin their teachings in the morning with the others after breakfast.

Saluting and running off to their barracks looking forward to tomorrow the Tamer and Digimon miss seeing a sad gleam in Leomon's eye.

Leomon looks to the stars above with a hint of sadness in his voice, "We have defenders and allies now, but when the time comes, can they keep their souls and ideals intact during this war? Or will they change for the worse as they fight and shed blood in this world? I can only hope the lord Yggdrasil is watching over them so they can retain some of their innocence during their time here."

With a final sigh of melancholy Leomon heads off to his own quarters to rest up for their next day of training.

 _Phantom Ruins exit gate to Lava Ridge Zone_

the next day Seth and his Digimon have said goodbye to the Church Digimon and headed to the end of Phantom Zone without any encounters due to them having dealt with all the evil Digimon under IceDevimon's rule.

They soon saw the gate out of the current zone to the next one and were concerned over how quickly the zones looked like something out of a badly made RPG map system.

The gate was just like the entrance gate, a creepy stone made cemetery gate with badly maintained metal doors. However the gate to the Lava Ridge Zone was worse in a different way, given how it was a pair of rock pillars, each 15ft tall, spewing lava from their tops with a gate message made of rock between them saying,

 _Welcome to Lava Ridge Zone! Don't enter unless you are a Dragon or Fire type! If not you will melt quickly or be eaten by said Dragons and Fire types!_

Seth, Agumon, and Biyomon all sweat drop at the message and quickly check their stocks before entering, Seth wears a temperature control cloak that was stored in his Digivice and gives a similar item to Biyomon only this one is in the form of a necklace, while Agumon was completely fine due to him being a Dragon type Digimon.

"Alright guys remember we adjust to the situation and plan accordingly, we don't let ourselves be separated for anything and if we do get separated we look for Biyomon flying overhead to locate a good rendezvous spot for us all to meet at. Understood?" Seth says in a firm but gentle tone.

Agumon nods in confirmation, "And if we find a Digimon while separated we assess and judge if we can fight them, if not then we hide and try to find our way to each other or send up a fire attack in a certain pattern to alert each other, that way we just need to hold out until reinforcements arrive."

Biyomon also nods, "And we will also only go Champion if absolutely necessary as we don't want to attract too much attention from the more powerful Champions here hunting for data so they can Digivolve. Or even the attention of one of the rare Ultimate's living in this area."

Seth chuckles and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment, "You know, I think I might have gotten too serious when telling you guys our emergency plan."

Both Digimon look at each other and laugh in a good mood at Seth's serious attitude when telling them the emergency measures for emergencies.

Agumon pipes up, "Don't worry Seth we understand and totally get that some back up plans for separation situations are better than having nothing, besides how else would we get back to you so we can continue to enjoy your amazing cooking?" Agumon ends his word with a little bit of drool remembering some of their more delicious meals.

Biyomon sighs with a mix of laughter and exasperation, "Of course the food is a part of your motivation to remember a rendezvous plan in case we get separated from each other."

Agumon shrugs with a light giggle, "Can you blame me?"

Biyomon laughs a little, "No not really, I'm guilty of it too after all."

Seth laughs at the antics of his two friends as the trio of travelers enter their next Zone and next Challenge to reach the Holy Angel Palace.


End file.
